


The Beginning of Everything

by RiverWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverWriter/pseuds/RiverWriter
Summary: Draco extracted a box from his pocket and flipped it open to reveal the most exquisite ring Hermione had ever seen. She gasped. "No Granger, I meant I literally have a proposal for you," he held her gaze as he spoke. "What do you say? Marry me and help me put one over on the Ministry. I know you're dying to stick it to them." This is a fic which is ostensibly about a marriage law.





	1. Prologue

**_"I fell in love with her courage, her sincerity, and her flaming self respect. And it's these things I'd believe in, even if the whole world indulged in wild suspicions that she wasn't all she should be. I love her and it is the beginning of everything."_ **   
**_\- F. Scott Fitzgerald_ **

Prologue: 1999

She awoke smiling and instinctively reached for the man lying next to her. She squeezed her eyes shut, resisting returning to full consciousness and just relished his crisp scent and the memories of the previous night.

His firm body pressing her into the mattress. Her name on his lips, like a prayer against her skin. His name cried out in ecstasy. Clever fingers cajoling, enticing, demanding. Full, so full of him, of sensation, of emotion. Never wanting it to stop, begging him not to. And later: teeth nipping her neck, waking her, asking to have her again. And again.

Draco.

Her eyes flew open at the thought of that name. It was the wrong name. But, sure enough, the man in bed with her, holding her and cupping her naked breast had hair the color of white ash, not burnt copper. His pale skin was completely free of freckles. And her body ached for him in a way it never had for the man who should be beside her. He was not her best friend, her boyfriend. In fact, until recently he had been the enemy.

What had she done?

She looked around furtively. Onyx furnishings, deep green sheets; at least they were in his room. She slipped carefully from his embrace and gathered her clothing which was conveniently lying on the floor forming a trail leading away from the bed. She draped her school robes around herself, stuffed the rest in her bag and slipped out the door, and across the hall to her own room.

Once there she crawled into her own bed, hiding amongst the crimson sheets. But she couldn't hide from her own thoughts. She was officially a cheater.

There had been firewhisky, true, but that didn't excuse her behavior. And she couldn't pretend she had been in any way inhibited the second, or the third, or the fourth time. Sweet Merlin, she hadn't known her body was capable of that.

And that knowledge only made things worse. Now that she knew that kind of passion was possible, she realized that what was between herself and her boyfriend was simply not enough. She'd forever be comparing him to the one night spent with a wizard he hated above all others, and he would always come up lacking. It wouldn't be fair to either of them. So now, not only had she cheated, but she was going to break her best friend's heart.

'Oh Ron,' she thought, 'I'm so sorry.'


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 2004

The law was passed on a Tuesday. He was at her dig site in rural China three days later. She was kneeling in a pit, painstakingly unearthing some shards of pottery when a shadow fell over her. She looked up and there he was: trademark smirk on his face, the sun reflecting off of his pale hair almost making it look like a halo.

She sighed and looked away before her thoughts could run away with her. Because that was patently absurd. Draco Malfoy had about as many things in common with an angel as she did a fairy tale princess.

"Malfoy? What on earth are you doing here?" She asked as she packed away her tools. It would be wrong to completely ignore him.

"I'm here to see you, of course," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The man hadn't spoken more than a handful of words to her in the same number of years. She couldn't imagine how she was supposed to know that he'd apparently traveled halfway across the globe to see her, and her thoughts must have been reflected on her face.

"Not happy to see me Granger?" He mocked.

"How did you even find me?" She deflected.

"I have my ways," he literally waved her off, "any chance of a cup of tea for your guest?" He looked around expectantly.

She rolled her eyes. Same arrogance, different continent. Though, given the way that things had been turned on their head recently, the predictability was actually somewhat comforting.

"You know, guests are usually not only expected, but invited."

He shrugged and extended a hand to help her up. And for a moment she could only stare at him.

Draco Malfoy was offering his hand to help her out of a muddy pit. The irony was not lost on her, but she appreciated the gesture, even if he was being otherwise infuriating. However, his out of the blue appearance had piqued her curiosity, so she'd humor him and have a cup of tea with him to find out what he could possibly be doing here. But if he wanted a place to stay he was going to have to ask nicely, there weren't exactly any hotels in the vicinity, so he was at her mercy.

She took his hand and he easily lifted her to her feet and then up and out of the shallow trench. She brushed herself off and looked up to see that he was looking her up and down, taking his time to peruse her body. Much to her horror she felt herself flush.

He met her eyes and smirked. "This look suits you, Granger, you're like a curly haired Lara Croft," he waggled his eyebrows.

She was temporarily thrown by such a casual use of a muggle reference. She knew that in recent years he had made some inroads into the muggle world with his business, but she never would have expected him to be so well versed in the culture.

However, then she really looked at him and rethought. Because he was clothed from head to toe in muggle attire. But more than that, it was clothing that was actually appropriate for an archeological dig site. He was wearing hiking boots, for Merlin's sake!

And, of course, it was a good look for him. Though she suspected anything would look good on him. He'd grown into a man who was not only handsome, but who seemed to be effortlessly comfortable in his own skin. He could probably make a hospital gown seem flattering.

"Cat got your tongue?" He asked with the cock of one brow.

She shook herself out of her reverie, mortified to have been caught staring while he stood there waiting for her to gather herself.

"I'm sorry," she recovered. "I was momentarily stunned by the sight of you in muggle hiking gear, I thought your idea of casual was wool robes in place of acromantula silk," she quipped.

He barked out a laugh at that. "Times change and so have I, I think you know that."

He appeared unoffended but she felt a little shamefaced. Because she did know that he'd changed, she had been witness to it in their last year at Hogwarts after the war. In fact, they'd become good friends that year.

But one foolish night had ruined that. She was probably unfairly bitter over it all.

Still, did he just expect to show up unannounced after five years and pick up where they left off before they'd stupidly fallen into bed together? Because he was acting like they'd been chatting casually about a charms assignment just yesterday.

"My tent is this way," she began walking in the direction she indicated in an attempt to hide her discomfort. He followed her closely.

"I'd have thought you'd gotten enough of living in tents during the war," he commented after a few minutes of silence.

She nearly flinched, but resisted the urge. Draco was one of the only people with whom she'd willingly discussed that period of her life and she was unused to anybody referencing it so casually. And on top of that, the reminder of how close they'd once been- that she'd been comfortable enough with him to discuss such a sensitive topic- stung.

"I think you'll find this is quite a bit different than that. I have all the comforts of home, really," she deflected, her pride wouldn't allow her to show him how easily he affected her.

By then they'd reached the tent in question. It had a magically enlarged interior, of course, but even from the outside it didn't appear particularly small, resembling a modern muggle tent with several rooms. She unzipped the flaps and ushered him inside where they were immediately greeted by a beaming elf.

"Good afternoon, Mistress, you have brought a guest to see Willow?" She chirped, hands clasped together in suppressed excitement as she gazed at Draco.

"Hello Willow, yes, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco is a friend from England."

Hermione turned to Draco who was staring at the creature with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Malfoy, this is Willow."

His head snapped around to look at her, and then back to the elf when she spoke.

"Willow is always happy to meet a friend of my mistress."

"Ah, yes, hello Willow, it's nice to meet you too," he managed despite his obvious shock.

"Willow, do you think you could get us some tea, and maybe some of your scones?" Hermione requested.

"Of course, right away!" She beamed, and popped away.

Hermione knew she'd probably be singing away as she worked. She rarely had more than one person to take care of and would consider a guest to be a treat. Come to think of it, Hermione realized that she might not get any say over whether Draco stayed with them or not.

For his part Draco just stared at the place where Willow had disappeared.

Hermione sighed. "Let's sit," she said, leading him over to her sturdy wooden dining table.

"You have a house elf," he stated dumbly, once they were seated across from each other.

"Yes." It was the only answer she was willing to give as she prepared herself for the ribbing she'd gotten from every other person in her life once they found out she'd bonded with Willow.

"You, Hermione Granger, have a house elf," he repeated.

She sat up straight and raised her chin defiantly. "She was miserable when I met her," she explained. "Her family died out and she was just wasting away in their house, completely adrift. I was still doing my Gringotts apprenticeship at the time and I went along with the estate manager to check for cursed objects; it was one of my last test runs. The goblins would have left her to her own devices and I just couldn't do that. I knew I would need some help once I started going on active digs so I bonded with her. She's wonderful. You know the goblins aren't great at making things accommodating for humans and usually on these digs I'm the only human. So, she keeps things comfortable for both of us and helps me clean and preserve the artefacts, and mostly she's just good company. I adore her." Hermione shrugged, feeling defensive. She'd been mistaken about elves but she was tired of having her face rubbed in it and she'd really rather just move past the topic.

But Malfoy didn't appear prepared to do so, he just stared at her before he began speaking. "How many hours did we spend arguing about this? How many times did I tell you that most elves would be miserable without a family and purpose, that the lack of a bond would eventually kill them?"

Hermione fidgeted and looked at anything but him. He seemed content to wait her out.

"You may have made some good points, but you were just so damn smug about it, I couldn't let you think that you'd won!" She eventually blurted.

She risked a glance at him, he continued to stare for several long moments and then he threw his head back and laughed uproariously.

"Only you Granger," he said when he'd finally calmed down and then he looked straight at her, grey eyes boring into her, "I've missed you."

She nodded but looked away and willed herself not to think about that night. Fortunately, Willow popped in at that moment, sparing her from having to address his admission.

She left the tea and refreshments, checked to make sure that they didn't need anything else, and then went happily on her way, back to her task of putting the artefacts Hermione had already unearthed into safe storage. By then Hermione had regained her composure.

"So, really, what are you doing here Malfoy? And don't tell me you were just in the neighborhood," she said as she handed him a cup of tea fixed just the way he liked it, without even realizing what she was doing. "For that matter, how did you even find me?"

"I have my ways," he brushed her off, refusing for the second time to answer that question, which Hermione took to mean that he'd probably greased a lot of palms. "I've been told, no matter how it may look, that you are not completely cut off from civilization here?" He continued.

"That's true, I have a satellite phone and post arrives twice a week."

"Can I assume that means that you've been informed that the law passed?"

He didn't need to clarify his question, they both knew which law he was talking about.

The Family and Societal Stabilization Act of 2004.

A fancy term for the arranged marriage and forced procreation program the British Ministry of Magic, in its infinite wisdom, had decided was necessary to rebuild their society in the wake of the war. It would be difficult to say who hated it most, herself or Malfoy; that much had become clear during the months of argument within the Wizengamot chamber.

But he'd never said anything directly to her in all that time. Never attempted to join forces in fighting it. So, why had he traveled halfway around the world to discuss it now that it was a fait accompli?

She sighed. "I have. I believe Harry called to inform me the minute he got out of the session. I'm expected back home post haste to marry my requisite Weasley," she spat.

That brought him up short. "Do you and Weasley have an arrangement then? I was under the impression that you two broke up years ago."

They both knew Hermione's 'requisite Weasley' was Ronald. None of his brothers would have infringed on what was considered to be his territory, and Charlie was the only one left unmarried anyway.

"No," she hissed, months of anger bubbling to the surface, "everybody just assumes I'll fall in line. And you're right. We haven't been together for years, but with this law, well, for some reason that's supposed to change things. Honestly," she chuckled, remembering the look on her redheaded best friend's face when the law had initially been proposed and Harry had cheerfully submitted that- at least- she and Ron had each other if it became necessary, "Ron seems almost as horrified by the idea as I am."

He breathed an actual sigh of relief. "Good then, because I have a proposal for you."

She frowned at him, months of frustration bubbling to the surface. "What's that?! You know I've been trying to find a way around this law for months, you could have said something sooner," she snapped.

He extracted a small box from his pocket, laid it on the table between them, and flipped it open to reveal the most exquisite ring Hermione had ever seen. She gasped.

"No, Granger, I mean I literally have a proposal for you," he held her gaze as he spoke. "What do you say? Marry me and help me put one over on the Ministry. I know you're dying to stick it to them."

Her frown deepened as she tried to make sense of his little speech. "Malfoy, how will getting married, the very thing the Ministry wants us to do, be putting one over?"

He smirked, which was annoying, but she also felt oddly reassured by his easy confidence. He was a smart man, perhaps he really had found a solution for them.

"Allow me to explain," he entreated, leaning across the table towards her.

She automatically leaned back in her chair, even as a part of her itched to touch him. And she was suddenly enraged that, after all this time, he could still affect her.

"Why would you want to marry me anyway? Surely you have a veritable mob of pureblood princesses lining up for the privilege at home. And I'm certain your parents would prefer that to a mudblood who literally digs in the dirt for a living," she hissed.

"You know I don't like that word," he snapped in return, "and if you'll let me explain, I think you'll understand why I don't much care what my parents think."

She looked away from him, suitably chagrined. "I'm sorry, it's just- you've caught me off guard. I mean, you're proposing? This is crazy."

"Hermione," he called quietly.

That got her attention. Her head snapped up and she met his eyes.

"Please just hear me out," his eyes were uncharacteristically soft and he started to reach for her before seeming to think better of it.

She relaxed and nodded. It wasn't as if she had any better offers.

"Okay, first of all, tell me what the purpose of this law is," he began.

She huffed in exasperation. They both knew the stupid thing inside and out, he didn't need her to explain it to him.

"Just humor me," he requested, those depthless eyes of his still so earnest.

She sighed but began to speak. "It's meant to rebuild the population of magical Britain which has been decimated by war and fear. Our generation is not reproducing rapidly enough. At this rate we won't even come close to replacing ourselves much less growing the population. That is a major issue considering our generation is already roughly fifty percent smaller than that of your parents' because we were born during the first war, which was yet another time when people were hesitant to have children," she automatically rattled off the explanation to him. "And that's all on top of the fact that purebloods have nearly inbred themselves into extinction." She narrowed her eyes, daring him to contradict her.

He didn't take the bait. Didn't even flinch. "So what you're saying is that this is really about reproduction, not marriage?"

"Yesssss," she said, intentionally drawing out the word to denote how obvious she thought that point was.

"So why is everybody calling it a marriage law?"

Hermione nearly growled in frustration. "Because as a first step they are forcing couples to get married. They seem to think that creating these artificial families will make the situation more stable. And this way looks better to the Wizengamot, which is mostly comprised of stodgy old men who would never condone having children out of wedlock. But in my opinion, it's mostly because calling it that distracts from the fact that they are actually making people copulate and have children, whether they want to or not, and that it's actually institutionalized rape," she spat.

Because as much as having to marry before she was ready, and to somebody she didn't love, disgusted her (and if she didn't find her own partner within the designated period, she would be assigned one, which was even worse) that didn't compare to her horror at the idea of being forced to give her body to that man on a regular basis. And worse still, the frequency of their couplings would be monitored and enforced by the Ministry. Then, to be made to carry, give birth to, and raise his children; it absolutely repulsed her.

She took a fortifying breath to calm herself. It did not help.

"The law is substantially harder on women," she wailed, unable to stop now that she had started. "Magical pregnancies are difficult and dangerous, a lot of witches' magic becomes unstable. It can affect their ability to work, even to just go about their everyday lives, and while the financial incentives will help, they cannot ameliorate the damage that lost time can do to a person's career. And they're requiring three children before you're allowed to stop, three, Malfoy! They're turning us into mere human incubators. And people are just lying down and taking it, acting like I'm crazy for being so upset. 'There is nothing more important than maintaining the integrity of our magical population,'" she mimicked. "But if this is what we're willing to do to accomplish that, maybe it's time our society died out. There is such a thing as a price too big. There's a muggle book I'll loan you called 'The Handmaid's Tale,' it's not exactly the same scenario but the parallels are disconcerting."

"I've read it." he interrupted.

"You have?" She questioned, that admission snapped her right out of her rant.

He shrugged. "You mentioned it during one of your impassioned speeches to the Wizengamot, I was curious."

She just stared at him. He sounded almost fond when he said 'impassioned speeches,' not mocking or patronizing, which was a shock in and of itself. Because nobody else had understood, much less appreciated her efforts. Even Harry had seemed to become embarrassed after a while. Then again, he was happily married and didn't understand why Hermione wouldn't just come home like a good girl and marry Ron; he'd really never given up on that pipe dream, he just wanted all of the people he considered his family around him and couldn't begin to grasp what it would cost her.

And he hadn't taken kindly to it when she asked him if he really didn't care that he'd have colleagues at the Ministry who would have access to information about how frequently he fucked his wife. He'd thought she was being crass and dramatic. This, coming from Harry 'I will not tell lies' Potter, the epitome of rebellion. Things had changed in his eyes since 'their people' had gained power. And the lengths to which the general population was deluding themselves about this law was staggering, and that included her best friend.

"I hated this law from the moment it was proposed," Malfoy interrupted her musings. "I think you know that. After Him, I promised I'd never be forced into anything against my will again," he confessed, and Hermione didn't have to ask who 'Him' was, her heart lurched for him. "But I didn't even fully understand all of my reasons for hating it until I heard you articulate them."

She just looked at him curiously.

"I confess that the concept of rape existing within a marriage hadn't occurred to me, but once you made the argument I realized you were right. The idea of bedding a woman who isn't completely willing repulses me, it makes no difference if that woman is my wife. In fact, that seems worse. Hurting somebody who is supposed to be my life partner, who I'm supposed to cherish, who should be able to trust me implicitly? Yes, that's worse. And then she has to bear my children and raise the product of our forced union. How can that create a happy home?" He made a face to demonstrate his distaste.

She snorted. "So you're the only person in Britain who agrees with me," she said with a resigned sigh. "I do appreciate you telling me that. It makes me feel slightly less stupid for all the time I spent yelling at the Wizengamot. At least somebody heard me. But it doesn't explain why you want to get married, or why complying with the law with me is any better than another alternative, or proves any kind of point to the Ministry."

He smirked again. "You pay attention, so you might already know that I'm opening up a subsidiary of Malfoy Industries in Sydney with plans to also enter the Asian market soon."

Hermione nodded, she had heard about it. Any news of Malfoy Industries was a big deal. Malfoy had used his family business to almost single-handedly rebuild the economy of magical Britain after the war, and so the company's success meant success for their society, and it was heavily reported upon.

"I have some employees I trust to take over for me at home and I'm planning to move to Australia to handle things personally, and so I've spent the last six months or so establishing permanent residency there."

"Okaaaayyyy," she said, certain she was missing something in his explanation.

"If I ever want to be able to go home to visit and not get sent to Azkaban, I have to be in compliance with the law, I have to get married within the allotted time, and I have to use the bindings the ministry is requiring."

She nodded. As a British citizen he wouldn't be exempt, no matter where he resided.

"But the thing is," he continued, "that our Ministry cannot use its monitoring charms on residents of another sovereign nation. On top of that, the Australian Ministry won't agree to monitor any of their residents on Britain's behalf. They happen to agree with us that this law is both archaic and barbaric, apparently."

Hermione felt her eyes grow wide as she began to comprehend his meaning and a wish she hadn't before dared to foster began to grow in her heart.

"Since my Australian residency was established before the law passed, and the reason I'm moving is well known and for a business whose success benefits Britain, our Ministry really can't object and try to force me to come home. They don't have a legal leg to stand on and it would look terrible. Australia will accept my wife as a permanent resident as well, and because part of the law stipulates that married couples have to live together, our Ministry also can't object to her living in Australia."

She blinked at him in shock, the pieces finally having fallen into place. "So, what you're saying is, that if we get married we'll technically be in compliance with the law, but the Ministry can't spy on us?"

He smiled tightly at her. "Australia won't agree to monitor us so, yes. They can't force us to consummate the marriage much less copulate on a regular basis. They can't keep us from using contraception. They can't even force us to cohabitate. We would essentially be free of the most onerous and invasive section of the law."

"And we were the two most vocal opponents of the law, it will be clear to everybody that we're actually flaunting it but-"

"I'm a pureblood, and you're a muggleborn. I'm an ex-Death Eater, you're a war heroine. We're both high profile individuals. We're a dream couple, the exact sort of matches they are hoping to see for the purposes of 'reconciliation' after the war, so they won't say 'boo' to us about it," he finished her thought.

She started to smile. "You snake, you're right, we would essentially be giving the Ministry and the Wizengamot the two fingered salute," she sniggered. "Alright Malfoy, you're beginning to intrigue me. Start talking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys. I cannot thank you enough for the amazing response thus far. Here, as promised, is the first full chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. As with all my longer fics I have a pinterest board for this one, its under the same title and my name is the same there if you want to see the ring I imagined Draco presenting to Hermione. Alpha and beta love to Weestarmeggie, she is fabulous! And as always, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco shrugged. "It's not that complicated really. We get married. We issue a press release. We continue to live our lives." He met her eyes. "I'd be willing- no, happy- to aid you in fighting to repeal this law, I'm not without my resources, as you know."

For a moment she was filled with warmth by the sentiment but then she stopped short, "and that won't be a problem for you? You are a member of the Wizengamot, after all."

He shook his head. "I'm the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black and scion of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy, those are two of the oldest seats in the chamber, they wouldn't dare. I'm just sorry my influence wasn't enough to stop this in the first place."

She thought about that for a few moments and realized that he was right. As long as he stayed technically within the law the Wizengamot wouldn't touch him, it would set a terrible precedent. Something the other members would want to avoid for their own sakes.

"And what about your parents?" She wondered. "I can't believe they would accept the idea of me as a daughter-in-law."

His eyes flashed and he released a long, aggrieved breath. "My parents divorced and my mother got remarried embarrassingly quickly. It's not my job to gloss over their scandal by toeing a line that will make me miserable for the rest of my life," he sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. "And the truth is, Granger, after I finished at Hogwarts I was visiting my mother and she tried to trick me into being caught in a compromising position with Pansy so that I would have to marry her. She knew I had no intention of honoring the agreement Father had made with House Parkinson, but it was what she thought was best, so she tried to force me."

She opened her mouth to say something appropriately consoling, though she had no idea what that may have been, when he continued.

"And my father isn't any better. Ever since this law has been proposed he's been practically throwing milquetoast at me. One after the other, perfect little purebloods all, no matter how much he knew I wasn't interested and was offended by the law. They have made it clear that my happiness doesn't mean as much to them as their reputations. So I'm done."

Hermione cringed. She had never had a high opinion of the elder Malfoys, or rather the elder Malfoy and the now Lady Nott, but what he'd just described was worse than she'd thought and she could tell it was painful for him to discuss. So, she changed tack, though it wasn't really towards less tumultuous waters.

"You know the bindings the Ministry is requiring us to use ensure fidelity? The monitoring charms are one thing, but we wouldn't be able to get around the very bonds of our marriage. You wouldn't be able to have women on the side without your magic punishing you."

He held her gaze, "I do know that."

"And you're okay with it?"

"I'd rather learn to live a celibate life than sleep with a woman who didn't want it."

Hermione nodded, she felt the same way and she refused to submit to the stereotypes that men couldn't control their urges or that they needed sex so much more than women.

"And to be honest Granger, I believe that even in a marriage in name only, my wife deserves my respect and therefore my loyalty."

"Oh," she gasped caught off guard. "That's very honorable of you. And I happen to agree, about respecting my husband, I mean."

He shot her a tight smile.

She took a deep breath and gathered her courage. "Why me?" She finally asked the question she'd been avoiding even thinking about, "we both know you could have your pick of women. More glamorous, more appropriate witches. And this can't be about any personal interest you have in me."

He looked visibly taken aback and just sat there for several long moments. "What is that supposed to mean?"

She felt her temper flare at his apparent obliviousness. "It means that we spent one night together five years ago and then you just stopped talking to me! It was like we'd never been friends!"

And oh, how that had hurt. She'd worked so hard to break through his walls and build a solid friendship with him. And he'd been the only bright spot in a dark time. She'd been dating Ron, but she never saw him, and rarely heard from him. He and Harry had been off rounding up the last of the Death Eaters; work that had apparently been too important to be interrupted to check on his best friend and girlfriend who was still struggling to overcome the after effects of brutal torture.

Draco, on the other hand, had understood- he'd experienced the same thing, at the end of the same wand. And he'd been there for her. Looking back, the two of them turning to each other for physical comfort and pleasure had been almost inevitable.

As much as she hated herself for it, she couldn't deny that the night in Draco's bed had been practically perfect. It had been the end of her relationship with Ron, but she'd never wanted it to be the end of her friendship with the wizard in question too. That was the part that had nearly broken her heart, as he'd carved himself a special place there.

He just stared at her, blinking slowly. And when he began speaking his voice was low and dangerous. "What in Salazar's name are you talking about Granger?" He looked positively feral.

She recoiled automatically. "Exactly what I said, Malfoy. We had sex and then you never spoke to me again."

"That was your interpretation of events?"

"Well, yes it's what happened." She blew out a breath. "I accepted that you had gotten what you wanted, but afterwards that you'd realized who it was that you had been intimate with and regretted it. So, I don't understand why you would come to me now, you can't be that desperate."

His expression morphed into that of the boy who hated and mocked her in school- it had never looked so ugly to her. "Is that what you think of me?" He hissed. "That I was using you? Please don't tell me you actually believed I still cared about your blood status?"

Tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered those last days at Hogwarts, when she'd so desperately tried to figure out what had happened between them. It's not that she had been deaf to the stories of wizards who slept with a witch and then never looked at her again. But she hadn't thought Draco would be one of them. She had thought their friendship was special, but after a time she had accepted that she must have been mistaken.

And now she didn't understand why he looked so wounded by what she was saying. "It was the only explanation I could come up with!" She defended. "It was one thing for us to be friends at school, but another for that to continue in the real world. I thought sleeping together was a wake-up call for you."

He went very still and then he lifted a hand and slammed his palm on the table with a resounding bang. Hermione jumped and the tea set clattered. He stood up, sending his chair skidding across the floor with a loud scraping sound. He didn't seem to notice and just began to pace, running his hand repeatedly over his face and through his hair. She watched him, captivated despite herself. Finally, he stopped and turned to face her.

"You ridiculous witch! May I remind you that I woke up that morning alone? That you just skulked out sometime while I was asleep and didn't even leave a note? Like you were the one who was ashamed of me. You, the only person who had treated me like a human being, like you were my friend in years? What was I supposed to think other than that you were the one who regretted the whole thing?!"

She just watched him rant with wide eyes as she felt her heart sink.

"After that night you wouldn't even meet my eyes. You avoided me Granger! Look at me now and tell me differently." He stopped pacing and took a few deep breaths, but despite his words he didn't look at her to see if she would meet his challenge. "And I got it. You were still in a relationship, and I know you're not normally the type to cheat, what we did- it probably killed you. I tried to count myself lucky that I got even one night with you. I respected your wishes and stayed away. I didn't make any trouble for you with Weasley. At that point even I could admit that he was a better choice for you than I was and I didn't blame you for going back to him. But don't you dare tell me that this was me!"

Her breath caught in her chest at the anguish on his face, the pure emotion in his voice. What had she done? She'd kept up with his life over the past five years under the auspices of being informed on the state of their world. His wealth, and the way which he skillfully wielded it meant that he was always a central figure in the press.

But really, she just hadn't been able to help herself. She'd simply missed him and knowing what he was up to made her feel closer to him. She had never imagined that he might have felt the same way. It had truly never occurred to her.

"You know what," he said, breathing heavily, "maybe this was a mistake." He turned on his heel and headed towards the entrance to the tent.

She was frozen for a few seconds but as it sunk in that he was about to walk away she scrambled to her feet and ran to him, grasping his arm. "No! I'm sorry, you're right. It's just that you were only the second man I had ever been with. I'm not certain how I expected you to act. I mean, look at you Draco, it was hard enough for me to believe you wanted me like that in the first place. So I just took the fact that you stayed away from me as a brush off."

"You wouldn't even look me in the eyes Granger," he reiterated. "We spent several weeks in classes together after that and you barely glanced in my direction, how would you have known if I was brushing you off or not? And then when school was finished you went back to your boyfriend. Your boyfriend, your best friend, the war hero, did you really expect me to chase after you and try to compete with that?"

"I didn't go back to Ron!" She protested automatically. It was a weak and ridiculous argument in the face of what he'd just said, but she was overwhelmed and it was the first thing that popped into her head.

"You didn't break up for months! What else would you call that?"

She shook her head vigorously. "I waited just those few weeks until the school year ended to break up with him because I thought I owed it to him to at least do it in person. And then we kept the break up quiet because we didn't want to be fodder for the press. Ron was so wounded, I didn't want to hurt him more by making him relive the breakup in the gossip columns. Especially after what I'd done to him, even though he didn't know it. Once he was ready to start seeing other people we released a statement. But I was never going back to him, I couldn't, not after...us."

He just stared at her and then huffed out a disbelieving laugh. "Are you seriously telling me that this was all a misunderstanding?"

She closed her eyes and let her chin fall to her chest as the truth of her behavior sunk in. "No," she said firmly, "this is my fault. You're right, we had this beautiful night together and I snuck out after, and then I avoided you, or rather I just didn't talk to you. But I can't explain why I expected you to be the one to approach me. I should have at least asked you what was going on instead of assuming, I was just so ashamed..."

She gathered her courage to look up at him and when she did, he appeared stricken. She sighed, could she muck this up any more? She placed a hand on his chest.

"I didn't mean that I was ashamed of you. No, never! With myself. I shouldn't have slept with you while I was still with Ron. It wasn't fair to either of you. It would have devastated him if he'd ever found out. And you didn't deserve to be treated like some wizard on the side. So I just hid, and in the process I made you feel even worse. And I am so sorry.".

His face softened and his lips slowly curved into his usual smirk and, just like that, he had all of his confidence and swagger back. "Okay Granger, but maybe cut back on the self-flagellation a little. We were both there that night, we slept together. I knew what I was getting into." He cupped the nape of her neck and pulled her into his chest, her hands automatically went to his shoulders. "Beautiful night, huh?" He asked, voice low and husky and spoken directly into her ear.

She shivered and felt herself blush. "Did you not think so?"

He hummed in agreement and worked his hands under her t-shirt to stroke the skin of the small of her back. She inhaled deeply and yet it did nothing to help her regain her equilibrium; in fact his heady and still achingly familiar scent just made her all the more needy.

"I thought-" she sucked in a breath when he nudged her head to one side with his nose at her jaw, and began to softly suck on her pulse point.

"Yes?" He prompted as he moved his mouth up and down the column of her neck.

She tried to grasp onto the fleeting thought but it was no use, it fled her mind; all she could concentrate on was the feel of his hands on her body and his lips on her neck. "I don't remember, you're very distracting," she admitted. She felt him smile and knew that if she could see his face he would be looking very pleased with himself. He lifted his face and kissed her deeply.

"I feel like you've forgiven me too quickly."

He pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Granger, am I about to get laid?"

She toyed with his collar. "I'd say it's a distinct possibility." The sensible part of her brain had obviously taken a vacation the moment he'd put his hands on her again.

"Well then I'd say I forgave you exactly fast enough," he said with a sly smile, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Though I could always punish you later, if it'll make you feel better."

Her hands reflexively clenched the linen of his shirt and his expression became downright predatory.

"Oh she likes that idea, does she?" And then he swooped down and captured her lips with his again. "I've missed you Granger, missed this," he rasped. "I remember every detail of that night, sometimes it's hard to believe we only had that one night together."

"Is this why you came here?" She pulled back slightly so that he could see that she was smiling and know that she was teasing him.

He chuckled. "No, but if I'd known this was a possibility I would have been here a lot sooner. Like, five years sooner. I'm afraid I've put in a very poor performance with a few women because I couldn't get you out of my head."

What was he saying? Was he for real?

One minute back in his arms and she was already practically desperate for him. She remembered now why she'd forgotten all of her morals and gone to bed with him that night at Hogwarts. She pressed her breasts against his chest to relieve some of the ache and got so lost in the feel of it all that she didn't even try to censor her words. "I know what you mean. I loved the feel of you inside of me, nobody else compared."

He jerked in her arms and she could distinctly feel that he was hard and ready against her belly. "Merlin, woman, warn a man before you say something like that!"

She chuckled, feeling ridiculously powerful, tilted her chin up towards him and met his mouth in another scorching kiss. He nipped at her lips, demanding entrance and swept his tongue inside her mouth. She was happy for him to take the lead, to feel so hungered for and then be devoured.

She forced herself to pull away after a few minutes and grinned impishly at him. "What if I said something like: why are we still wearing clothes? Would you need to be forewarned about that?"

He froze for just a moment. And then he was pulling her shirt up and over her head, scooping her up with one arm as he frantically tried to unfasten her shorts with the other. She laughed and then started concentrating on the buttons of his shirt as he half-guided, half-carried her across the room and deposited her on top of the dining room table.

Then he went back to work on her neck again with lips and tongue and teeth. She threw her head back and tunneled her fingers into the hair at the back of his neck, holding him to her. His hands came up to gently squeeze her breasts and she moaned when he ran his thumbs across her pebbled nipples over the cotton of her sports bra, a barrier which created a delicious friction and made her moan more loudly. He was setting her on fire and she squirmed in his arms.

"In the interest of full disclosure," he murmured against her skin, "it's been awhile, I don't think I can go slow."

She huffed out a laugh which turned into a whimper when he gently bit her nipple through her bra. "For me too. Fast won't be a problem, we can take our time later. Right now please just fuck me!"

His body jolted again, and he rubbed against her core - even through layers of clothing it felt perfect and she let out a little shriek.

"What did I say about warning me?" He asked her through clenched teeth as he again tried to unbutton her shorts. She pulled her hands away from his smooth chest and started to work on unfastening his belt and trousers. He began to tug at her shorts and she lifted herself up so that he could pull them and her knickers off in one go. Then he took over- arousal making her clumsy- in taking off his trousers. And then he was there.

"Are you ready?" He murmured huskily, pressing his hardness gently between her folds.

The feeling of that imminent, wonderful, intrusion had her hooking one leg around his hip, doing everything she could to pull him in and clawing desperately at his shoulders.

"Oh gods yes!"

He eased in and she spread her legs further and then wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him as close as physically possible. When he was fully seated within her she let her head fall to his chest, her mouth open in a soundless scream.

He felt exquisite. Her memories of their night together were not the exaggerations she'd assumed them to be. She loved how full of him she was, it really was as good as she remembered.

"Are you okay?" He asked and she realized that he was gritting his teeth at the effort it took to remain still.

"Yes, so good, you can move," she managed to instruct him, digging her nails into his back.

He pulled back at that, moving slow and steadily at first, and he regained eye contact with her. "You feel perfect."

"You too, oh Merlin, Draco," she sighed.

He placed his lips against her forehead.

"Harder," she demanded after a minute, "I need it harder. I could feel you for days after last time, I want that again."

She tilted her head back so that she could see his reaction to to her words, and watched in fascination as his eyes went nearly black. He practically attacked her mouth and began to move like a man possessed.

"That's so good," she gasped.

"Oh hell, Hermione," she heard him groan, she had never felt so powerful.

He hiked her legs up even further over his hips and she let him press her down so that she was fully laying on the table and he could pound her into it, taking complete control of their pleasure.

"Oh, yes, yes" she cried.

They came almost simultaneously. She clutched him to her, reveling in the way he pulsed inside of her. She saw colors bursting behind her eyelids and it was only then that she realized she'd closed them at all.

Eventually the fantastically numb pleasure of post orgasmic bliss began to recede. She became aware that she was still clinging to Draco, her breathing ragged, and that she was sprawled across a table. He seemed to have an almost simultaneous realization.

"You alright there Granger?" He chuckled as he brushed kisses against her hairline.

She bit his shoulder, irritated that he sounded so unaffected. "You're still inside of me and you're calling me 'Granger?'"

"Hermione," he corrected and the way he said her name, like a verbal caress, left her in no doubt: he was far from unaffected. She smiled to herself as he pushed himself up on his arms to gaze at her and brushed a thumb against her cheeks. "I had a plan, it was such a good plan."

"What was that?"

"I was going to come here and convince you, logically, that we should get married."

She laughed.

"What? You like logic."

"I like this better," she said, tracing his nipple with one fingertip.

He batted her hand away and then captured it, bringing it to his lips, kissing her knuckles and then her palm. It was indescribably intimate, something she wanted to experience over and over again, maybe even for the rest of her life. But she took a deep breath and closed her eyes to avoid betraying her thoughts to him. Despite what they'd just done, she wasn't ready for him to know quite so much.

"Which is why I have a new plan: I'm going to shag you into submission. Unless you're ready to say 'yes?'"

She snickered, she could feel her expression blossoming into a grin. This she could handle. "No, I'm definitely going to need some more convincing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continue to be so appreciative of your support. Thank you to Weestarmeggie for beta reading. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She gazed at him as he pulled off the hiking boots she'd been so surprised to see him wearing, and then stepped out of his trousers and boxers. Frankly, having him pull out from inside of her felt like a terrible loss, but she hadn't been brave enough to stop him.

Frantic table sex with a man she'd barely spoken to in five years didn't generally call for that kind of intimacy in the aftermath. Or, at least that was what she assumed, she was well and truly outside of her realm of experience. When she thought about it she realized that she probably should have felt more uncomfortable about that.

About the fact that she'd just had sex with a man who, despite their history, was now virtually a stranger to her. About the fact that all she wanted at the moment was to curl up in bed with him. And especially about the fact that she was now seriously considering marrying him.

He was standing several feet in front of her and she just watched him avidly; his shirt hung open, revealing him completely to her. She hadn't had an opportunity to appreciate him earlier. He'd always been beautiful, even when they were kids and he'd yet to grow into his features, there had been something about him. But the only other time she'd had the opportunity to admire him naked he'd been too thin and still healing from his time as a Death Eater.

He still had scars but there was nothing ugly about them, they were badges of honor and the story of his survival. Now he was a study in the exquisite nature of the human body, rather than a reminder of the ways war could ravage a man. He actually took her breath away.

She hastily rid herself of her own boots and then attempted to whip her sports bra- which had been shoved above her breasts and lodged beneath her armpits during their activities- up and over her head. As she struggled, she heard him chuckling. She paused in her efforts to look up and send him the evil eye but then began to laugh herself and allowed him to help her remove it.

When they finally succeeded of ridding her of the garment he let his hands trail down the sides of her aching breasts- in a way she knew was intentionally meant to entice, given the mischievous quirk of his lips. She sucked in a breath and his eyes darkened again in response; she hadn't realized how much she still wanted him.

"Where's your bedroom?" He asked, nostrils flaring as he eyed her puckered nipples.

She just nodded her head in the correct general direction. Without hesitation he jerked her into his arms.

"Hold on baby," he commanded, and she obligingly wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

He walked them back to her bedroom and playfully tossed her onto her large bed when he reached it. She stretched her arms out for him, and he smiled at her- not a smirk, a genuine smile- and knelt on the mattress, crawling until he was hovering over her.

"You're as beautiful as I remember," he murmured as he bent down to take one nipple into his mouth. "More really." He sucked on it gently and she moaned softly at the sweet but slightly painful suction, but resisted the urge to pull him fully on top of her- she wanted to see what he would do next. He switched to the other breast.

"God, Draco, that's so good," she breathed, once again working her fingers through his hair.

He worked her over for a few minutes back and forth until she was crying out and scratching his scalp, then he began kissing his way down her abdomen.

"Mmmm, sweaty Granger might be my new favorite flavor," he commented as he dipped his tongue into her belly button.

She arched up towards him, aroused by his words, by his acceptance of how hard she worked. He'd come after her, had chosen a sweaty, dirty muggleborn over all the perfect, perfumed pureblooded witches he could have had.

"Watch Hermione," his voice was a low husky command.

She craned her neck to look down at him and, seemingly satisfied, he dipped his head to her center. He pleasured her with his tongue, and his lips, then he added his fingers which played her body to perfection, and with single minded purpose he turned her into a writhing, begging mess in mere minutes. She couldn't help but be enthralled by the sight of his blond head between her legs. When he looked up again and met her eyes she saw her pleasure reflected back in his own. It sent her hurtling over the precipice, and spiraling into ecstasy.

When she caught her breath she looked back down at him to see that he was still watching her with hooded eyes, gently rubbing his stubbly chin against her inner thigh. It was hypnotically erotic and sent yet another frisson of pleasure through her body.

She reached out a hand to him and he took the hint, crawling up the length of her body, and hovering over her. He swooped down and kissed her deeply. She let him take control, plundering her mouth as he liked, and hummed in satisfaction at the taste of herself on his lips. Allowing a man to pleasure her had never made her feel so powerful.

"Would you like to be on top?" He asked chivalrously, like he was offering her a hand out of a car instead of an alternative sexual position.

She just shook her head, the two orgasms he'd already given her had left her feeling rather boneless, and she liked the way he felt on top of her, surrounding her, once he was inside of her it would be perfection.

"Later," she managed to smirk hoping it looked more nonchalant than she felt.

"As you wish," he muttered and then with a quirk of one eyebrow to ensure he had permission, he slid inside of her. She inhaled deeply, and then sighed at the wonderful fullness, letting her legs fall even further apart and hooking her arms around his neck.

"Oh Merlin, Draco," she breathed, scraping her fingernails down his back.

He chuckled and she felt it resonate through her body. She gasped in response and her eyes fell shut in pleasure, but as he began to move and she became cognizant of his slow, almost gentle rhythm they popped open again and met his. He was smirking at her again.

"You're going to draw this out to torture me aren't you?" She asked even as she squirmed beneath him, but he had her thoroughly pinned.

"You were the one who admitted you'd felt me for days after last time. I'm not going to disappoint."

"But I want-"

"And I'll take care of you," he interrupted, pressing his forehead against hers, "just feel," he insisted, punctuating that declaration with one hard thrust.

And he did. She accepted after only a few minutes that he was not going to let her take control of the situation. So she just relaxed into the mattress and let him play her body to perfection.

He was just rough enough, just patient enough, that by the time she was screaming her way through her orgasm she could enjoy the way he pulsed inside of her as he reached his own completion, but because she was so deliciously exhausted she was barely cognizant when he carefully cleaned them both up with his wand and then curled himself around her, tucking her head into the crook of his neck and encouraging her to sleep. If she'd been more alert she would have informed him that 'of course I'm going to sleep, you bloody idiot.'

"You never actually told me why," she reminded him a few hours later when the sun was low in the sky and the light in the tent- as they hadn't bothered with any artificial lighting- had taken on an almost ethereal quality. They were just laying in bed quietly enjoying each other's company.

"Why what?"

"Why me? You could have pretty much any witch in the world- and most muggle women too."

He snorted. "I think it should be abundantly clear by now." He squeezed her hip and ran his fingers up over the curves of her body.

She shivered but refused to be deterred. "You like having sex with me?" She speculated.

"No, I like you."

"So, you wouldn't be expecting sex on demand?" She felt him freeze up and realized that had been the entirely wrong thing to say. He'd been nothing but kind and gentle to her, why was she so suspicious of his motives? She scrambled away so that she could look at him properly and he closed his eyes and let out a long breath.

"No, Granger, I like you and I've enjoyed every moment of this afternoon. But I'm not trying to secure myself some kind of sex slave."

She let out a breath, feeling foolish and resisted the urge to hide her face. "I apologize. I owe you quite a few, it seems. But you've asked me a really serious question and I need to understand before I can answer." And then, without really thinking about it, she reached out and grasped his wrist and then twisted their hands to intertwine their fingers. "I am happy you're here, Malfoy, if only just to clear the air, but I'm not going to even consider marrying you until you explain."

He laughed, which startled her.

"I shouldn't have expected anything less," he said as he switched the positions of their hands, he took her wrist, turned her arm and kissed her pulse point. "Fine. You want the details? Several reasons, really. First, there are the practicalities. You already spend a lot of your time traveling; I don't think that it will be a hardship for you to move permanently out of the country. I wouldn't feel like I was taking you away from your friends and family. Also, I know you're savvy enough to acclimate to a different culture."

Hermione nodded, agreeing with his logic. Magical Britain tended to be so old fashioned, so insular, it would be a huge culture shock for most witches, especially any of his fellow purebloods, to move to liberal and modern Australia.

"Also, as I think I've made it pretty clear, the optics amuse me. I can't think of anything that would embarrass the Ministry more than the two biggest critics of the law finding a way mostly around it together."

She nodded again, the very idea of the maelstrom that news of their marriage would cause was amusing to her too.

"And finally, and most importantly, despite your doubts, I like you Granger, and I have for longer than you probably realize. I also respect you. We could make a good life together. Maybe it wouldn't be your first choice, but it preserves our dignity. I admire you, we might not be in love, but there's nobody else I'd rather have for myself, to try and share a life with. And if you agree, I promise to make sure you won't regret it."

She just stared at him, stunned, and licked her lips nervously. "How would it work?"

He cocked his head and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we would be married, bound together to be faithful only to each other. Would we live together? And what about my job? My career is important to me, Malfoy. I won't be some stay at home witch, that's fine for some women, but I'd lose my mind!"

He just stared at her for a moment and then he started to laugh, she just glared at him.

"I'm not a fool Granger. I do know you better than that. As for your living arrangements, I have a penthouse in Sydney. You would, of course, be welcome to live there with me when you are not out of town. As an alternative, we could look for a new place together. Or we could find you a place of your own. I'm not trying to limit your choices here, quite the opposite. I envisioned us figuring this out as we go along. As for your career, I never expected you to give it up, unless of course you want to. Money is not an object either way. If you do continue on, I understand that it will entail you being away for weeks or months at a time on digs in Outer Mongolia," he gestured around him demonstratively.

"We are in China," she corrected automatically.

He huffed and rolled his eyes but merely smirked. "And I won't lie. I won't go into this with a lie."

She regarded him suspiciously. "What lie?"

"You asked me 'why you,'" he leaned towards her, a wicked gleam in his eye, "and it's not about the sex and I would never demand it from you, or any woman. But I may have failed to mention that you're the only woman who has ever seemed to enjoy sucking my cock, and certainly no other witch has ever done it so perfectly. I saw the chance to ensure that kind of company for the rest of my life- even if it's just a chance- why wouldn't I jump at it?"

Hermione tried to decide if she was flattered or insulted but couldn't settle on either option. "But you don't expect that?"

"No. I actually have no interest in it if you don't, we never have to repeat this," he gestured to their position in bed. "But it's better than tying myself to a witch I had no connection with. I didn't come here with expectations- sexually- if that's what you're asking."

She sighed and raked a hand through her hair. He made a good case, she was still just trying to work through her surprise at his offer.

"What will you do?" She asked, playing with the stitching on the sheet covering them, "what will you do if I say 'no?'" She clarified quietly.

"I haven't decided yet," he admitted, "there are a few other options, women who I think would be amenable to this plan. But I might just choose never to return to England," he shrugged like it was no big deal.

She gasped. She would have believed Voldemort had found a way to come back to life yet again before she would have thought that Draco Malfoy would willingly give up his place in British wizarding society.

"But Malfoy, if you don't comply they'll take it all: your vaults, your properties, your titles; it won't matter if you eventually have children, it will mean line extinction for the Blacks and unless your father manages to produce another heir, for the Malfoys too. And then, of course, you can never go home. Your father isn't allowed to travel to most countries because of his war crimes, it would be almost impossible to see him!"

Lucius Malfoy had sung like a canary after Voldemort fell and as a result he had avoided prison time. But he was now considered to have been a willing Death Eater and most countries wouldn't allow him through their borders, especially ones like Australia where blood purity issues were ancient history. Draco had been found to have been acting under duress and acquitted, so he didn't have any problems traveling freely despite the mark on his arm.

"It's not ideal, I'll admit. But I've made arrangements, I assure you, I won't be a pauper no matter what the Ministry does."

She snorted. Of that she had no doubt.

"But honestly Granger, I'm just not sure there's anything for me in Britain anymore. I don't really have any friends. I will always care for my parents, but we are never going to see eye to eye. And the titles seem pretty meaningless when I can't even do anything to stop monstrous laws like this one from passing. You're content to let that society die out, I think I may be content to leave it behind," he seemed to mainly be musing to himself at this point.

Then he suddenly looked at her very intensely.

"What will you do Granger? What will you do if you tell me 'no?'"

For some reason she was taken aback by the question, even though it should have been an obvious one, but before she could recover and come up with a response he continued, twisting around, surging up on his knees and hovering over her.

"Will you go home and marry your requisite Weasley, like a good girl?" He asked snidely. "Give up this career you've worked so hard for to stay home and raise a passel of ginger brats? Because you know the Ministry won't let you leave the country long enough to be able to participate in these digs the way you have been thus far. You'll have to stay with your husband and copulate regularly. And the Weasel doesn't seem the type to give up his career playing the hero to take care of his kids and allow you to return to whatever work you could find within Britain."

He paused purposefully, his fingertips dancing down her side. If she wasn't so entranced by his movements and the cadence of his voice she might have hit him for his snide remarks.

"Or will you let the Ministry pair you with some random bloke? Will you hope he treats you well, and that it's a pleasant enough life? Hope that you'll survive three pregnancies and live to raise the children of your forced coupling? Will you watch as they, once they reach adulthood, are also methodically paired and married off to produce even more children- whether they like it or not- if the population crisis isn't solved by then? And we both know it probably will not be."

There was another obviously intentional pause in his speech but Hermione couldn't begrudge him his dramatics: he was right.

"Or will you just stay away too? Live out your days in this tent? What about your parents, Hermione? Have you even told them about this law? How will you explain to them that they have to travel halfway around the world to see their only daughter? Because we both know that most European countries would turn you over to Britain in a heartbeat if you were caught within their borders, so you would only be safe meeting them on a different continent."

She was almost tempted to slap him for these harsh words about her parents- he knew what a sore subject they were for her- but she didn't. Because as much as she hated the stark truth, she had needed to hear it, and without delay. The moment the act had become law, her life in England had been over, and it was time for her to face that.

She had made it clear to anybody who had asked that she had no intention of marrying Ron, but it had been equally clear to her that they hadn't believed her. And now she wondered if she'd really believed herself, or if deep down she'd considered him as her backup plan, a last resort if everything went awry.

But after the picture Malfoy had just painted, she knew that she couldn't do it. As much as she loved Ron as a friend, as a married couple they'd just make each other miserable and raise children in a house fraught with tension. She owed Ron as well as their friendship more than that. She owed herself more than that, even if he hated her for the decision.

But what were her alternatives? She could not go to the Ministry for an assigned partner. She didn't trust them, not even to efficiently regulate cauldron bottom thickness, much less choose a husband for her.

Theoretically, she could just stay away from her home nation for the rest of her life, but she would essentially lose everything if she did so. The friends who might be willing to forgive her for slighting Ron would eventually be lost to her with time and distance. She'd have to transform her career, because as it currently stood she was too reliant on her contacts in Britain for things to be sustainable if she wasn't allowed inside the country. And she didn't think her relationship with her parents would survive the strain of the separation. It was already so fragile.

She had to admit that she'd well and truly stuck her head in the sand about this law. Sure, she'd fought it fiercely. But when it came down to it, she had never really believed, deep down, that she'd have to abide by it, and so she hadn't planned for the possibility that she might have to do so.

She was out of options. Well, at least she had been until now. It was as if Malfoy could hear her thoughts because he began to speak again.

"Or maybe you could say yes to me," he was still hovering over her and as he talked he reached out and caressed her face with a tenderness that made her heart clench, "to a relationship of mutual attraction and respect, to choice and freedom, and to a vow that I will make it my mission to make you happy as long as you are with me."

It was difficult to be indignant by his presumptuous words when she was literally naked against him, and still rather boneless as a result of the pleasure he'd brought her. She couldn't very well claim that she wasn't attracted to him. And if she didn't believe he respected her, then she didn't have a lot of self-respect given how quickly she'd let him back into her bed.

"Come on Granger," he cajoled. "Marry me, you know I'm by far your best option."

She huffed out a breath at his cocky behavior and then looked into his steely eyes, and a few things clicked into place.

"Malfoy, how long exactly have you been planning this?"

This time his smirk was downright evil.

"Since you stood in front of the most august body in magical Britain, inside their ancient chamber, looked at them like they were something disgusting stuck to your shoe, and called them rapists. I swear to Merlin, Granger, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life."

And she burst out laughing. It was just such a relief. She felt as if she'd finally found somebody who actually understood her.

"You thought that was hot?"

He laid back down beside her and cautiously took her back into his arms, kissing her shoulder as he arranged their positions.

"As a general rule you Gryffindors drive me crazy. But there's something I admire in your attitude. It's inspired me in my business dealings, and yes, in your case it was downright sexy."

"Oh," she murmured quietly, unable to come up with anything more eloquent.

They lay there quietly for a long time- she thinking furiously, his honesty and openness had disarmed her- before he yawned.

"I'm still beat, Granger, you've worn me out."

She didn't say anything but allowed him to settle himself on her shoulder and he was quickly asleep. His arms around her, his face slack. Her heart melted at his utter vulnerability.

"Shite," she muttered to herself. And then she did something that she knew was- from an outside perspective- hasty.

It was an inherently Gryffindor move. But it felt right.

She crawled out from under him and then out of bed, careful to keep from waking him, and donned the shirt she'd taken off of him somewhere around the bedroom doorway. Then she made her way into the main living area of the tent.

She stood next to her dining table and picked up the still open jewelry box, blushing as she recalled what had recently occurred on that table, and slightly surprised the box hadn't been knocked to the floor. She removed the ring from the box and carefully placed it on her left ring finger and then extended her hand to examine sight made her smile.

If she had all the rings in the world to choose from, she would have picked this one. She knew Draco had exquisite tastes, but how had he managed that? It glistened in the soft dusk light. The deep blue of the sapphire center stone was set off spectacularly by the surrounding diamonds, which were a brilliant contrast to the warm gold of the setting and her tanned skin.

"So, should I have just skipped the speech and taken you to bed straight away?" A voice asked from behind her.

She nearly jumped out of her skin. She spun around to see Draco dressed only in his boxers, watching her with a peculiar look on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. She willed herself not to stare too blatantly at the way this pose displayed his beautiful physique.

"Can I at least assume that's a yes?" He continued, gesturing to the ring on her finger.

"It's a yes," she said softly, biting her lip and averting her eyes.

He was on her in moments, he crossed the space in three quick strides and took her into his arms.

"Say it for real," he demanded, taking her chin in his hand and forcing her to face him.

She stood up straight in his arms, moved his hand from her face and lifted her head proudly, of her own volition .

"Yes, I'll marry you."

He let out a breath that sounded something like relief, but she didn't have time to consider that. Because he kissed her then, and she wrapped her arms around him and drew him closer and was lost to him.

She was relieved too. She just knew that she'd made a good, reasonable decision, even if it was sure to be very unpopular back home. What she couldn't account for were the tears in her eyes as their lips met, over and over so she just allowed herself to become lost in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they're getting married, but they actually still have quite a few things to work out between them. I haven't forgotten about taking on the Ministry either. Beta love to Weestarmeggie. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I don't want to get married right away," Hermione confessed as she lay sprawled across Draco's chest very early the next morning.

She was sated and drowsy. She'd gotten very little rest during the course of the night, but for some reason she was not inclined to go back to sleep after round she-honestly-had-lost-count-of-how-many. Her chemistry with Draco was really beyond anything she had ever heard of, much less dreamed of experiencing for herself, and she had a hard time imagining that she would come to regret agreeing to marry him. The physical aspect of their relationship, at least, wouldn't be lacking.

She could tell from the rhythm of his breathing that he was also awake. He chuckled and she clenched her thighs together in response. Laughter had never turned her on like this. Nothing had ever turned her on like he did. And she admitted to herself that if he wanted her again, she'd gladly let him have her.

"Oh," he drew out the word and the sound rumbled through his chest. "Personally, I was thinking we'd wait until 11:59 pm on the night before the Ministry's match deadline and then make a big announcement in the Prophet after it's all said and done."

She rubbed her cheek against his smooth skin. "Wow, you really are determined to make the Ministry look foolish, aren't you?"

"It's a worthy goal, I think."

She laughed.

"Do you object?" He countered.

"No, not at all." She actually thought it was a brilliant idea and just vindictive enough to begin to soothe her ruffled feathers, even if it was rather petty.

"Okay, then my preference would be to remain silent until the morning of the bonding, have an engagement announcement printed in the Prophet that day, and then have the marriage announcement printed as soon as possible afterwards- given my connections I'm certain I can swing it being printed the next day."

She considered that, and what it ultimately meant.

"Malfoy, our names alone would be enough to swing that," she snorted. "But no fancy Malfoy wedding?"

He huffed, "I'd actually like to avoid such a thing at all costs, and unless I'm very much mistaken, that's the last thing you'd want as well." He went still for a moment. "However, if you'd like a big wedding I won't steal that from you."

"No, you're right, I honestly hate being in the press, which I think you already knew. But is it not an important thing for you to do, an expected thing, to hold some kind of big event?"

"Of course it is," he snorted, "but, in case you haven't noticed, I'm doing everything to defy those expectations at the moment. I certainly don't want our wedding to be used as fodder for Ministry propaganda. You know they'll trot us out as publicity for the law, whether we agree or not. My parents wouldn't hesitate to give them access. And frankly, I would prefer to keep you away from my parents for as long as possible. I love them, but that doesn't mean that I trust them."

She shifted so that her chin was propped on his chest and she could look up at him. "Should I be worried? About your parents, I mean?"

"Have you ever actually worried about my parents?" He countered.

"You know what I'm asking, do you feel like they are they a legitimate threat to my safety?"

She was confident in her ability to defend herself, and would do so even against Draco's parents, but she felt like she needed to gauge his thoughts on the issue.

"Possibly," he sighed, "I'm honestly not sure how far they'd be willing to go anymore. But I do have faith that you can take care of yourself, but why risk it?"

"You're right, I can, but we aren't at war anymore. I'm not on my guard in the same way I once was, so I want your honest opinion: should I be expecting trouble of any kind, not just physical threats? Just, I can take it Draco, but I need to know the truth." She buried her face in his shoulder, taking comfort in his presence; she'd really hoped these days of worrying about herself simply because she was a muggleborn were over, but she had known, deep down, that they probably never would be. At least not within Britain, the prejudices ran too deep.

She was heartened by Draco though, he was proof that attitude could change.

Draco breathed out through his nose, it was a harsh sound that had her rearing back so that she could see his face. He closed his eyes as if he were in pain and then his arm flexed around her shoulders. "I wish I could say that my parents aren't capable of attacking an innocent. But we both know that- especially in my father's case- isn't true." He lifted her left hand and twisted the ring around her finger. "Which is why I'd understand if this is too much for you, now that you've had a little time to think about it."

Her very being recoiled at the idea of reneging on the promise she'd made Draco. It wasn't simply that she felt it would be dishonorable to do so, but the thought of walking away from him again was painful.

"No," she said adamantly. "I refuse to give your parents- and their way of thinking- that kind of power."

"How very Gryffindor of you," he grinned at her.

"Well, yes."

"I'm about to make you a very Gryffindor offer in return."

"And it looks to be causing you physical pain to do so," she snorted, eyeing his scrunched up face.

He shrugged. "It's against my nature."

"Go ahead," she chuckled, but bent to kiss his pectoral, right above his heart.

"I promise to always be honest with you."

Hermione froze. That wasn't just incredibly Gryffindor of him, it was downright sweet. "Okay," she agreed.

"But only with the understanding that sometimes the truth is going to be brutal," Draco clarified, squeezing her shoulders.

She considered this and then propped herself up on one elbow and extended her hand for him to shake. "You have yourself a deal, Mr. Malfoy. And if you like, I'll make you the same promise."

"Dangerous offer," he practically growled, eyeing her hand, "but I'll take it." He reached out and shook her hand, then he brought it to his mouth, kissed her knuckles, and yanked her arm so that she was once again sprawled across his chest.

She giggled and settled herself. "Thank you Draco," she said quietly.

"Hmmm, you're going to be my wife, that's important right? Honesty?"

"Yes, but it's still impressive."

"Well, I am very impressive."

"And I didn't mean just for that, but for everything. For coming here, for wanting me, for forgiving me for being so foolish five years ago."

"You've already made it all completely worth my while," he smirked at her and caressed the smooth skin of her hip.

She giggled again and kissed his chest over his heart again, it had been obvious he'd liked that.

"So, your parents?" She prompted him, after a few minutes of just enjoying lounging against his solid frame.

Despite everything, they were still his parents and she'd seen first hand what he was willing to do for them. He was putting on a brave face, but it couldn't be easy for him to know he was about to make several major life choices that they would probably hate and she wanted to be prepared.

He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. "If I had to guess I'd say that they'll be polite to you in public, they may even try and use our marriage to improve their social status. But, yeah, Hermione, if you're ever alone with either of them- and I promise you that I will try to avoid that at all costs- don't let your guard down. I'm fairly certain my father would rather disown me than acknowledge any half-blood grandchildren, but the Ministry has taken that option from him."

His arms tightened around her and she let out a long breath. She wasn't afraid, but she was disturbed, and she felt deeply for him. These were his parents and they'd made him feel like this.

"Okay," she agreed quietly.

"Okay?"

"What else do you want me to say? You're not responsible for your father's actions or opinions. I'd be a hypocrite if I thought so, my own parents don't have a high opinion of magical people."

"That's different."

"It is and it isn't," she conceded.

"Your parents never tried to kill me," he insisted.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And I fought an entire war on the belief that you shouldn't be judged for who your parents are."

"That's different."

"It is, and it isn't," she insisted.

"I guess we're going to have to agree to disagree." He cleared his throat. "Speaking of, do you want children?"

"Yes," she said automatically, though she was slightly taken aback by her own swift response.

"That was fast," he chuckled as he began to carefully card his fingers through her hair.

"It's just- I'll admit it's not something that I've given a lot of thought, but at the same time I always assumed that I would have a family one day. I've always wanted one, deep down."

He gave her a small smile, but it seemed sad. "And what about having them with a man that you don't love?"

She considered this. She considered having Draco's children, and while she certainly didn't hate the idea, she didn't know how she felt about bringing other people into this unconventional arrangement they'd just agreed to enter. She wasn't sure she knew him well enough to agree to anything more than what she already had. And on top of that, when she'd assumed that she'd have a family, she'd also assumed she'd be in love with her husband. She wasn't sure that it wouldn't be wrong to bring children into their lives.

"Do you need an answer right now? I feel like this deserves some serious consideration."

"That's fair," Draco recognized. "It's a big question, I didn't necessarily expect you to be able to answer it tonight, I was just wondering."

"Ask me again later." She huffed, somewhat annoyed with herself. Where was her usual clarity of mind? Draco's arrival, and pretty much everything he'd done since then had her off kilter and she didn't like it. "Do you want children?' She asked after a moment of silence, rubbing the tip of her nose against his chest.

"Yes," his answer came as swiftly as hers had.

"That was fast," she mimicked his response.

She felt him shrug.

"It's been a dream of mine for a long time. I know how my family must look to you, but despite that, I've wanted one of my own for awhile now. I want to do better than my own parents did. Though I'll admit that the idea also terrifies me."

"Your parents aren't necessarily a reflection on you. I think you've more than distanced yourself from their way of thinking." She punctuated her statement with a smile, trying to communicate that she had faith in him.

"I can only hope."

"Even having those children with a woman that you don't love?" She again echoed him.

There was a long pause and she finally craned her neck to see his face, heart in her throat. He was obviously deep in contemplation.

"Yes," he said eventually, "love has never been a prerequisite in pureblood marriages so I didn't necessarily grow up expecting it." He held up a hand to forestall her protests. "I just mean to point out that my views about this might be different from yours. But to answer your question, if she was somebody I liked and respected, and I believed we could raise any children we might have in a loving and supportive household together, then yes."

Hermione reflexively gripped his bicep but couldn't come up with a single response to that.

"That bothers you?" He surmised.

"Bothers me, yes, I find a lot of pureblood culture irksome."

He nodded.

"But it also reassures me," she continued, "I don't like the thought of completely giving up on having a family just because of this law, and I think that you and I could easily exist together in the way that you describe."

And as she spoke she became more certain of her own statements; she and Draco could be together. They could make each other happy. She was sure of it.

Then, with the same confidence that allowed her to brew polyjuice as a mere second year, and maneuver a time-turner as a third year, she allowed any reticence that remained about her decision to marry him to fly away along with the desert winds which whipped around her tent.

She knew that Draco spotted the change as well when he gave her a little smile and kissed her forehead.

Three days later the bi-weekly post arrived while they were eating lunch and there was a letter addressed to her in the familiar handwriting of one of her best friends. The sight of it had Hermione's heart pounding in her chest. Draco, who had proven himself to be a surprisingly lovely houseguest as well as a remarkably capable and intuitive assistant over the past days after she'd insisted she had to return to work, caught onto her anxiety immediately. Because he'd also proven himself to be quite attuned to her moods.

"What's wrong?" He asked, dropping his sandwich and prying the letter from her shaking hands.

"That's from Ron, I'd know that handwriting anywhere," she answered quietly, almost unable to believe it, she'd never expected him to contact her about the law so quickly. She hadn't told anybody that she'd agreed to marry Draco, or even that he was with her in China, she was still trying to drum up the courage.

Draco's face fell and he pushed the envelope back into her hands. "You should get it over with then," he urged.

She nodded, broke the wax seal, removed the parchment, and unfolded the letter, all with careful deliberation. However, her hands were shaking so badly that she still nearly gave herself a paper cut, though she tried to hide it from Draco, she was ashamed of her own cowardice.

She read it once, twice, three times before she could believe what she was seeing. It wasn't the marriage proposal she'd been expecting- which she now realized had been terribly presumptuous of her. No, it was an engagement announcement of his own. Hermione had never been so relieved in her life. She wasn't going to have to reject her best friend. She burst into tears.

Before she knew it Draco was kneeling beside her, her free hand clutched in both of his. She tossed the letter aside and fell onto his lap. His arms surrounded her as she sobbed into his neck while he held her tight.

Which made his next words utterly confusing to her.

"Changed your mind, Granger?" He asked, his voice harsh and so unlike the man she'd spent the past five days with that she actually recoiled from him and slid from his lap to the floor, startled out of her crying jaunt.

"What the hell does that mean, Malfoy?" She'd been calling him 'Draco' with increasing regularity, something she'd done for almost the entirety of their last year at Hogwarts, but he was acting so reminiscent of the 'Malfoy' of old that she couldn't help herself.

He just stared at her and then his eyes narrowed. "I let you go once, back to Weasley. I'm not giving up that easily this time."

She barely had an opportunity to process this before he had her trapped against the artificial wood floor of her tent, legs spread, arms pinned above her head. He took her wrists in one hand and used the other to trail his fingertips enticingly up her side. She squirmed and moaned.

"I- what are you talking about? Go back to him?"

"Yes, Granger, I won't just sit back and accept it."

Apparently, Draco had made some assumptions of his own about the contents of the letter, she opened her mouth to tell him that he'd completely misunderstood her reaction, that she was most certainly not going back to Ron, but was distracted as his fingers skimmed a place just under her ear which always had her begging for him, and all that came out was another moan.

"That's what I'm talking about, so responsive to me. Has any other man ever made you feel like this?" He demanded.

She was partially tempted to knee him in the groin for his high handed behavior, but she could feel him hard and ready between her thighs and beyond being annoyed with him, she wanted him to pound her into this hard floor. So, she played along- she'd berate herself for it later. "No, just you," she whimpered.

"That's right, good girl."

Irritation, fury, arousal. She felt them all but she couldn't seem to help herself and eagerly let him strip her shorts and knickers from her body than just waited patiently as he removed his own clothing.

He took her hands and extended her arms above her head again. "This is what you want, isn't it?" He hummed, running the tip of his tongue up her slim neck, she tilted it to the side to give him better access. "That's it," he encouraged in the face of her submission.

"Tell me no," he dared her.

She looked at him and cocked an eyebrow in challenge, sensing that he'd prefer if she defied him so that he could punish her for it, so she said nothing and she screamed when he thrust himself into her tight core.

"There it is," he said with apparent satisfaction.

She'd never felt more powerful than when she'd planted her feet on the floor and smirked up at him.

"You like this, giving in to me," he continued to challenge her.

She arched her back in response. "I might, if you weren't such an arsehole!"

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said that I might, if you weren't such an arsehole. You're kind of ruining it with your attitude."

He pulled out and turned her over. She felt a little ashamed by how much she liked the position he'd placed her in. He entered her again with no effort to be careful with her, and then he pulled on her plaited hair, wrenching her head backwards. And, without thought, she cried out in ecstasy, she would not have thought she would enjoy this. He continued to thrust into her relentlessly, pulling her upwards so that she was perched on his thighs as he thrust into her from below.

She was shocked by the sound of her own scream when she came but was truly satisfied by how thoroughly he orgasmed in turn. He pulsed inside of her for what felt like minutes. And then she began to get really angry.

"What the fuck Malfoy?" She asked as they caught their breath.

He wrapped his arms around her lazily, as gentle now as he'd been brutal before. "Are you really objecting?"

She wrenched his arms from around her and scrambled off of his lap. Now that she was satiated, she was also pissed. She retrieved her wand, cleaned herself up and began to re-dress. When she was done she looked down at him. He hadn't moved, was still kneeling on the floor just watching her. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

She was satisfied to see that he was still catching his breath and that he seemed wary of her temper. "Ron's getting married."

"What?"

"Ron," she pronounced the one syllable of her friend's name as if Draco was very dim. "He's found a witch, apparently they've been pretty serious for at least a couple of months and he wants to marry her. He was writing to let me know, he wanted me to be the first to know, actually, because he knows, just like I do, that everybody expects us to get married. It was a very thoughtful gesture." She sighed. "He's braver than I am."

"And this has you in tears, the loss of your Weasel?" He sneered.

Merlin, how many wrong conclusions could he manage to jump to in the span of twenty minutes?

"No," she hissed, her expression glacial. "I was merely feeling relieved that I wouldn't have to tell one of my best friends that I was choosing you over him- because he's found a witch for himself. Those were happy tears, relieved tears."

He opened his mouth, then closed it again, apparently dumbfounded. "That's what the letter said?" He eventually asked.

"Yes, as you'd know, if you'd just let me explain instead of acting like some kind of caveman! Also, I'm more than a little insulted that you just assumed I would break the promise I made to marry you!"

He had the good grace to look sheepish. "Hermione-"

"Make it up to me," she snapped as she walked away, in no mood for his excuses.

"Isn't that what I just did!" He called after her, she didn't look back but she could hear the smirk in his voice that probably had something to do with her rather stilted gait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha/Beta love to Weestarmeggie. Just FYI, I'll try to get the next update out more quickly but I'm working on a couple of things that have deadlines so even though all this story needs is editing, I just don't have much time to do it. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Two Months Later

The door to Draco's Australian flat swung open and Hermione grinned at the man in question, hoping she hadn't completely overstepped her bounds in coming here. But her dig had wrapped up early, the settlement being significantly smaller than they'd originally believed. She hadn't seen him in over a month and she simply couldn't wait.

And after discussing it further following their engagement, she and Draco had agreed that neither of them would return to Britain before the day when couples were required to be wed, or else systematically paired with a Ministry appointed match had passed, in order to avoid any possible complications with said Ministry. Which meant that they would marry in Australia. Hermione was completely amenable to this plan.

So, when she found herself free, she'd flown to Sydney and immediately made her way to Draco's penthouse after she landed. It occurred to her, belatedly, that it would have been polite to have called, or written, or sent a patronus as a last resort, to let him know that she was coming. But she'd been so excited to surprise him that she hadn't considered alerting him. It now seemed terribly presumptuous.

He looked momentarily stunned as he registered who was standing in his doorway. He froze but then seemed to shake himself out of it, and looked her up and down. His face also broke into a grin as he reached for her, hauled her into his arms, and kissed her soundly.

"This is a surprise," he said when he finally pulled away.

"I was hoping it would be a good one," she said in return, fidgeting with the handle of her rolling suitcase which she still held loosely in the grip of one hand.

"It is," he confirmed and then did a double take, squinting at the suitcase. "Is that all you brought?"

"Don't be silly," she waved at him, "Willow is waiting with the rest of my things, but this is a mostly muggle area so I couldn't just bring her along up here with me."

He chuckled. "Okay, come in so that you can call her. She must be going crazy, I know how she dotes on you." He paused and kissed her again.

"She's missed you." She bit her lip. "As have I."

"Mmmm," he mummed agreement, "I've missed you as well and I'm really glad you're here."

"I'm glad that you're glad."

"So, does Willow's presence mean that this isn't just a quick visit?"

She nodded. "I'm done in China, I was planning to stay in Sydney until the wedding."

"Good." He snagged her free hand and pulled her into the flat, immediately pressing her against the wall of the entryway, the full length of his lean body pressed against hers as he kissed her yet again. She felt a little drunk on his attentions and eagerly responded to his enthusiastic affection.

They were startled out of their little bubble of passion by the sound of a female voice calling to him. "Draco! Is everything alright?"

Hermione froze and Draco shot her a knowing look, instantly ferreting out her insecurity.

"Alex and Liam are here," he explained in a low voice, and then he raised it so that it could be heard in the next room. "Everything is fine, Hermione's come to surprise me!" He called.

"Oh that's great!" The woman- Alex- called back.

Right. Draco's downstairs neighbors. Hermione had been anxious to meet them, having heard so much about them. They sounded like fun, and more importantly, like good people who were also good friends to Draco. But the spark of jealousy she'd experienced when another woman had called Draco's name was annoying and unwelcome.

He chuckled, the look in his eyes still all too knowing, and kissed her again. "I could ask them to leave. I suddenly have something a whole lot more interesting to do than dinner and conversation."

"Don't," she murmured against his lips, "I'd like to meet them. And I'm the one that just showed up unannounced, I won't interrupt your plans for the evening. That would make a terrible first impression."

"But we can take up with this later?" He confirmed.

"I'd be very disappointed if we didn't," she laughed, raking her hands through his hair.

"Okay then," he smiled at her in a way that made her heart melt, "let's go face the first of our friends."

Hermione swallowed nervously at this pronouncement; but she also knew that he had a point. As much as she avoided thinking about revealing their relationship to the general public and especially to facing her own friends, it was inevitable, and at least Alex and Liam hadn't been in the middle of their terrible history.

She took a deep breath and told herself that everything would be fine and then strode into the kitchen as confidently as she could manage, Draco's arm slung around her waist. She was surprised by the couple bustling around within. Though she couldn't have explained what she had been expecting beforehand, as Draco hadn't described his friend's physical characteristics at all, and it had never occurred to her to ask.

They were a striking pair. Both beautiful, but so different in looks as to almost be shocking. Alex's skin was almost as dark as coal. She was about Hermione's height with enviable curves, but it was her infectious smile which drew you in. She was absolutely gorgeous, but she didn't make Hermione feel plain in comparison; perhaps because she just radiated kindness. Hermione had rarely felt so instantly comfortably in another person's presence and when Alex walked up and embraced her in greeting she eagerly hugged her back.

"It's so nice to meet you, Draco has been practically gushing about you," Alex grinned.

"It's nice to meet you too. Draco's gushed about you as well."

The other woman smirked. "I'm certain it's not in the same way," she laughed heartily.

It was difficult for Hermione to believe that she was the same- apparently ruthless- attorney whom Draco spoken very highly of on a regular basis. Alex was the head of Draco's legal team here in Australia and had also been the one to recommend this building to him. Hermione was immediately keen to be her friend, and anxious to ask her all about her work.

Alex's husband, Liam, was tall and lanky with strawberry blond hair. He was so pale that he looked as if he so much as stepped out into the sun that he would burst into flames- which was saying something considering he was standing next to Draco. He greeted her much more calmly than his wife had, but it wasn't necessarily less enthusiastic. His embrace felt no less genuine, there was just a calmness in his demeanor that must have aided in making him into the brilliant healer which Draco described him to be.

Hermione was instantly glad she hadn't asked Draco to tell the couple to leave. Though a part of her had very much wanted to spend the night alone with him. But they were lovely people whom Hermione was very much looking forward to becoming friends with, and she would have hated to insult them before she even met them. And then there was the fact that their interactions with Draco gave her new insight into this man whom she'd agreed to marry.

In China it had just been the two of them. His kindness to and respect for Willow had warmed her heart and helped her begin to think of him differently than she had when the were children. Even beyond what she had believed of him during their last year at Hogwarts. But she hadn't had the opportunity to watch him interact with other people.

Because they had even been largely alone that year when they'd been friends at Hogwarts as well, despite the fact that they'd been surrounded by people. They had kept to themselves all those months intentionally, eager to remain in shadows for similar if- ultimately- very different reasons.

Which added up to the fact that she'd never really seen Draco with people that he considered friends, that he considered to be equals. She found herself anxious for the opportunity.

He obviously had the deepest respect for Alex and Liam both, as well as their chosen careers. As they discussed a variety of topics he asked thoughtful questions, and listened to their answers; they responded in kind. They bantered with an easy familiarity which made her smile. And over the course of the night it dawned on her that Draco was a good friend.

Frankly, the three of them together reminded her somewhat of herself, Harry, and Ron with their easy banter- they simply didn't have as many years of history. But she could see why they'd bonded quickly, because she had to begrudgingly admit that these three had a lot more in common with each other than she did with her two best friends.

They enjoyed a delicious dinner which they'd all cooked together. That had come as a shock to Hermione, she never would have imagined Draco as being comfortable in the kitchen. After that, they'd shared a couple of bottles of wine, and hours of conversation. They offered to begin showing Hermione around Sydney the very next day. An offer eagerly accepted, and she was blown away by the happiness she could feel practically radiating off of Draco as she did so.

And then, not too late, thoughtful of Hermione's jet-lag, Alex and Liam made their farewells. After she watched the front door close, Hermione had smiled shyly, turned her back and walked away from Draco. Then she finally began to really explore the place which he'd made his home.

She was loath to admit it, even to herself, but from what she'd seen so far she loved the penthouse and could easily see herself living there on a long term basis. She was hesitant, because some stubborn part of her had been determined to stay with Draco for a few nights, but then live on her own. That, despite the fact that every night she and Draco had spent together, they'd slept together, both literally and figuratively. But it was difficult for her to give up her independence, especially under the auspices of the marriage law.

She looked around the light space with a beautiful view of the harbor. When she'd arrived she'd been a little surprised by the modern decor, still stupidly blinded by Draco's family history and assuming he'd prefer something more old-fashioned and ostentatious. However, his home was elegant, but not impersonal, and in no way overly ornate. She loved it, and as she moved about the space she began to feel her resolve not to live here weakening.

Compounding this emotion was how much he'd missed Draco in the weeks they'd been apart. Despite that she communicated with him constantly. They'd exchanged regular letters and phone calls. He hadn't cared how much it cost him to speak to her on the camp's satellite phone. In fact, he had insisted on speaking to her at least once every two days.

But it hadn't been the same as actually being with him, not even close. She had arrived on his doorstep tonight almost desperate to see him and she didn't want to part from him again. Especially not under such stupidly controllable circumstances.

And she was going to marry the man. Would it be so wrong to live with him in the meantime?

"You're welcome here, you know," he said, stalking after her and pinning her against a wall, as if he could read her mind. "I'd like it if you lived here. You can stay in a guest room or move in with me, no pressure." He placed his forehead against hers. "This isn't a competition, Hermione, I know that you can support yourself, but if you want to live here, then live here. I'm going to be here regardless, with all this empty space." He punctuated his statement with a searing kiss.

She didn't think. She just spoke. She didn't know if it was the best or the worst thing about him; the way he seemed to possess the ability to completely shut down her brain function.

"I'd like to," she responded, almost automatically, and in a voice she barely recognized as coming from her own mouth.

She nearly panicked and took it back, but his brilliant smile left her unable to do so. It was a little ridiculous how much she liked making him happy. And even more ridiculous, how easy it seemed to be to do so.

"There's something I've been thinking of doing with you." He interrupted her thoughts. "Fantasizing really. Would you let me show you?"

"I'd like," she repeated, shooting him what she hoped was a coy grin.

He smiled and his eyes went dark as he began to tug on her hand into a bedroom with the same floor to ceiling windows as the living area. "This is my room."

Hermione stopped just inside the doorway, taking it in, their joined hands bringing him, too, to a halt. "Wow, it's amazing."

He didn't seem irritated that she'd stopped, just looked back and grinned at her. "I'm glad you think so, because I want to shag you against those windows."

Hermione felt her eyes go wide and she would have sworn her entire body flushed. "Oh wow, really?"

"Too much?" He murmured, looking somewhat chagrined.

She took a breath. "It's not that."

"What then?"

"Well, you're Draco Malfoy."

"I'm glad we're clear about that," he responded as he spun around, closing the small distance between them, and lowering his head to suck on her pulse point.

"And you want me? Like that?"

He pulled back abruptly. "Why wouldn't I? What isn't to want? Merlin, Hermione, haven't I made it very clear that I desire you?"

She took a deep breath. "Well, I'm me and you're you. I look like I do and you look like you do," she trailed off like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I-" she tugged at the hem of her shirt.

His eyes went dark, dangerous, but she wasn't afraid.

"That's it Hermione, I'm done with this absurd self-deprecation," he said as he began to peel the clothes from her body. He placed kisses all over her revealed skin. "I want you," he continued. "And, oh, how I've missed you, I've never wanted a woman like I want you."

"I'm just still getting used to it," she inhaled sharply and bit her lip, wondering if she dared say what she wanted to say next. "But I missed you too, and I've never wanted a man like I want you. So take me, I'm yours."

He groaned out loud and then proceeded to do exactly that, just as he'd wanted, against the windows of his bedroom. They both went to bed satisfied.

Hermione quickly settled into life with Draco. Normally, she would have been itching to find her next dig, and to work on more than the research she already had in the queue. But she had decided that she wanted to spend time with her soon-to-be-husband and get to know him again before the wedding. She felt like she had so much to learn about him. She'd believed she'd known him fairly well at one point, but he now seemed like such an enigma.

She was right, Draco was a marvel. Brilliant, successful, witty; but mostly, gracious and giving, and yes, a sarcastic git to be sure, but he was surrounded- had surrounded himself- with good, honest people. It was a pleasure to be welcomed into their circle. She wasn't sure how the pointy, selfish, bigoted boy of their childhood had morphed into this man to whom she was increasingly happy to have found herself tied. He'd grown by leaps and bounds even since that last year at Hogwarts. But given that he'd turned out to be her own, personal savior, she was eternally grateful for it.

Draco let her drag him around acting like tourists without complaint; or at least without much complaint. They visited beaches and frolicked in the waves like children. He took her to the local art galleries, his favorite restaurants, the theatre and opera. It was a wooing out of a romance novel. Until, of course, he spent twenty minutes thoroughly denouncing her opinion on a piece or art or her preference for one sort of trail mix over another. He was an arrogant arse, and somehow, that was okay. Because she trounced him right back and she had never had so much fun.

His acceptance of her chosen career was both comforting and baffling to her. Not one of her friends understood why she did what she did, even Harry, who had been raised in the muggle world. Then again, it wasn't like he her best friend had a good childhood there. Still, it said a great deal about Draco, and the kind of man he'd become that he'd made the time to understand the choices she'd made.

For her it had all started with a simple conversation with Bill Weasley during the summer immediately following the war. Bill had originally left his post as a curse breaker in Egypt to return to England to help with the war effort. From what Hermione understood, he had originally planned for it to be a temporary move. But when it was all said and done he had a young wife, and they had been planning for a family, and he had never returned.

However, he had some fascinating stories about his decade as a tomb raider, and while Harry and Ron loved to hear about the action he'd encountered, Hermione had been more interested in the cerebral aspects of his old job. She had been aghast to discover that magicals cared very little about preserving the history of a site, they were just after the treasure; especially when it was a primarily muggle location.

At that point she had already begun to question her plans to go work for the Ministry, had already started to have doubts about the direction it was headed and how much difference she'd be able to make even under Kingsley Shacklebolt's leadership. And those doubts had sent her mind into pursuing a completely different career than she'd ever anticipated. One that fulfilled her need to discover knowledge, adventure, and- in a way that only seemed to make sense to her- justice for all of humankind.

When she graduated from Hogwarts she enrolled into muggle university. She didn't enroll in a traditional program, she just audited as many archeological classes as she could, whilst she also joined the Gringotts curse breaker training program. And then she'd carved out a unique career for herself. She accompanied the goblins on excavations, lent them her abilities as a curse breaker with the objects that their magic wouldn't allow them to work on, and in exchange she was allowed to explore the site and preserve the artefacts which they considered to be worthless.

Everybody thought she was crazy, or running from her memories at home. And perhaps she was, but that didn't mean that her work wasn't worthwhile, or that she didn't love it. She'd talked circles around Harry and Ron who couldn't understand why she wouldn't just stay with them. Why, even if she didn't want to be an auror, she couldn't just settle into a nice stable job at the Ministry. She didn't think they actually heard anything that she said, she knew it was because they loved her and wanted her to stay with them, but it had her nearly pulling her hair out in frustration.

But Draco. Draco had shown up in the middle of a messy and completely rural dig. And he'd stayed with her for more than two weeks. More than just hanging about, he'd sat in the sun and allowed her to painstakingly explain her methods, and why they couldn't simply use magic to unearth the fragile relics. He had seemed genuinely interested. He was full of questions. He was the first magical person who truly seemed enthusiastic about her work.

When he'd left she had hated to see him go. But she understood that he had a business to run, and that it was foolish to think he could stay on top of a multi-billion pound corporation whilst living in a tent in the middle of nowhere. She spent those last weeks in China feeling as optimistic as she possibly could have about what basically amounted to an arranged marriage.

Because there was also the way in which he'd immersed himself in muggle culture. Having been surprised to see him arrive in China wearing muggle clothing, she was shocked to find that was actually the only sort which he had packed. Also amongst his belongings she had discovered a laptop computer, a digital camera, and an MP3 player. On top of that, she quickly discovered that he might have been more up to date on pop culture than she was. He became more fascinating to her everyday.

Once he had left the site and was no longer in her bed to distract her, she had often laid awake at night wondering if she should be worried that she was falling for her future husband. And then she worried about what kind of person she was to be worried about that in the first place. Because wasn't that exactly what she should be wishing for? Wasn't that what a normal woman would want?

Then again, there was nothing normal about this situation.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione had been staying in Sydney for several weeks and in that time she had begun to remember how nice it was to actually settle in to a place. It had been a long time since she'd done that, since she'd lived in a place with real walls instead of canvas which was always meant to be torn down. And since she had fully unpacked and put her clothes away inside actual drawers. Since she had trusted that the place around her was safe and secure.

And- much to her shame- just as long since she hadn't been ready to run at a moment's notice. She'd let the war do that, and now that she recognized it, she hated herself more than a little. Living with that attitude was the opposite of what they'd fought for.

But now, with Draco, suddenly things were different; different in a way that didn't make her feel like burying herself in her work again.

It helped her adjustment that Draco gave her space to settle in at her own pace. He was busy with his own work. He even occasionally consulted her about it and it was nice to be included and valued. But he didn't impose himself on her.

However, he returned every evening, swept her into his arms, and kissed her with a fervor that made her breath catch, her thighs clench, and had her screaming for him each night, usually multiple times. She blushed everytime she looked out of the windows of the master bedroom they shared. He chuckled and kissed her, murmuring how sexy he thought she was every time he caught her doing so.

She would later become aware of something that she should have realized far more quickly: they were living in a bubble, protected from the outside world by only a thin, viscous layer, so easily blown open. Which was something that would inevitably happen sooner rather than later. But she pretended that wasn't true, and he was satisfied to allow her the pretty fiction. She fell for him a little more for it.

They met for dinner about a month after her arrival, flirted over their leisurely meal; he'd caressed her thighs under the table, driving her to a state of almost complete distraction, and only her hushed pleas that she didn't think she'd be able to keep quiet had stopped him from giving her an orgasm right there in the middle of the restaurant. They'd spent the cab ride furiously snogging, and practically fell out of the elevator when they arrived on Draco's floor. They were already undressing each other when they heard a throat clear.

Hermione whipped her head around to see Ginny Potter seated next to Draco's- their- front door. She looked slightly confused, but not angry. In fact, she looked a little smug. She ran a hand over her slight baby bump and carefully made her way to her feet.

"How did you get up here?" Hermione asked despite a thousand more pertinent things she could have chosen to say.

Nonetheless, her question was valid. This was an exclusive building, the doorman wouldn't just allow anybody through. Hermione knew now that she'd only been allowed in when she had arrived unannounced because Draco had informed management as soon as he'd returned from China that if Hermione Granger ever appeared that she was to be shown right up- but they hadn't even considered making such allowances for Ginny, or anybody else for that matter..

Ginny snickered and caressed her belly again. "I played the pregnant lady card, you'd be shocked what that'll get you. Plus, I think my accent helped convince your doorman that I actually was an old friend from home and not a random person off the streets."

Hermione just stared at her and then drew her into a crushing hug. She'd done her best not to think too much about her friends in the past months- it was cowardly, but she hadn't wanted to take a chance that they'd try to interfere with her plans, and she just wasn't convinced the she could look Harry and Ron straight in the eyes and tell them that she was marrying Draco if they ended up being dead set against it.

So, she'd simply written to them. She'd told them the bare minimum, assuring them that she was well, that she had found a match, and was moving to Australia and would see them in a few months when she had some time to take a trip home. It was possibly the most cowardly thing she'd ever done in her life, but she couldn't think of a better alternative, and as much as she'd come to value Draco's advice on most things, the history between him and her best friends ran too deep for her to feel comfortable asking him for ideas about how to handle them.

However, once she'd sent her loved ones in Britain her new address, she really should have known that it was just a matter of time before somebody appeared and demanded an explanation. And now that Ginny was right in front of her (and thankfully not screaming at her for what she'd just witnessed) she realized how terribly she'd missed them.

Hermione's eyes welled up as she regarded Ginny and her hand went to her mouth. "Oh Merlin, you're pregnant!" She let out a sob.

The other witch laughed, "you knew that already."

"I know, but it's one thing to know and another thing to actually see it!"

"Well if you hadn't been hiding out here you couldn't have seen it before," Ginny's voice was teasing but Hermione heard a hint of remonstration in her tone.

She just ducked her head and nodded then stepped back- her actions almost automatic- and put an arm around Draco's waist. "We're not hiding we're just…"

"Avoiding the epic fallout that this is going to cause?" Ginny laughed, though she was looking at the way they were standing, holding onto each other, with obvious interest.

"Something like that."

Draco cleared his throat. "Would you ladies like to continue this inside?"

"Oh, yes, come in! Where are my manners?" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco chuckled, took Ginny's suitcase, and led them into the flat. As they crossed the threshold Ginny let out a low whistle at the sight of the nearly 180 degree view.

"So, this is how the other half live? I knew just from looking at the building that it would be posh, but this is incredible."

Hermione bit her lip. Between Ginny's smashingly successful Quidditch career and Harry's substantial inheritance, the Potters were actually quite wealthy. They simply didn't regularly indulge in the kind of luxury that her fiancé just considered to be normal. Her fiancé. She tried to think of Draco like that as often as possible and was finally getting used to it.

"Oh wow," her friend's voice startled her out of her thoughts, she looked up to see the redhead staring at her, then Ginny purposefully strode over to her, took her left hand and held it up to her face. "Merciful Merlin that's gorgeous," she gasped at the sight of Hermione's engagement ring, "that probably would have been the first thing I noticed if I hadn't been so stunned by the sight of you and Malfoy attempting to extract each other's tonsils with your tongues." And then she seemed to remember herself again and glanced at Draco. "Speaking of manners, I seem to have misplaced mine as well," she said to him. "Here I am barging into your home and we haven't even been properly introduced."

"Oh Godric!" Hermione covered her face with her hands. "I'm doing this all wrong! Ginny Potter, this is Draco Malfoy, my fiancé. Draco, this is one of my best friends, Ginny."

"It's a pleasure," he responded, taking Ginny's hand and kissing her knuckles. "And you aren't barging anywhere, this is Hermione's home and her friends are welcome here anytime."

"An unexpected one, but yes, a pleasure," Ginny agreed with a chuckle. "And you may want to wait until Harry and Ron find out about this before making promises like that."

He shook his head. "I knew that Potter and Weasley were part of the package when I asked Hermione to marry me."

Ginny just squinted at him in a way that made Hermione oddly nervous before speaking again.

"Speaking of which, I'd really like to know how that happened?"

"I'll leave you two to talk," Draco said, squeezing Hermione's waist and leaving a kiss to her temple and then turning back to Ginny. "Please do make yourself at home, I'm sure Willow will be thrilled that you're here."

That was an understatement. Somebody else to take care of, and a pregnant witch at that? Hermione had a feeling Ginny would be returning home with lots of elf-made items for the baby.

"Actually," Ginny spoke up before he could leave the room, "Hermione and I can catch up later. I was hoping you would stay and I could get to know you. You are going to be married to my best friend within three months, after all."

Draco looked startled at that request but nodded. "Of course."

They made their way into the living room and settled themselves on the pair of couches, Hermione and Draco together on one, and Ginny on the other facing them. Hermione automatically setted herself so that she was curled against Draco, his arm around her. When she looked up Ginny was just staring at them, a curious expression on her face.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," the other witch shook her head.

Willow walked into the room carrying a tray of refreshments, a beaming smile on her face. She place the tray on the coffee table between them and then immediately made her way over to Ginny to hug her legs.

"Hello Willow," she laughed.

"Willow is so happy to see Miss Ginny!" Willow was particularly fond of Ginny and Ron, she had a great appreciation for the Weasley appetite and loved spoiling them. It was the same thing that had so quickly endeared Draco to her. "Miss Ginny is having a baby!"

"I am," Ginny confirmed

"Mistress," Willow turned to Hermione, "we're needing a nursery."

Ginny's eyes went wide. "Oh, you don't have to do that! When we visit the baby can just sleep with me!"

Hermione glanced at Draco who just shrugged. "It's not like we can't spare a bedroom."

Willow looked like she was about to burst into tears of joy and Hermione couldn't deny her.

"Sure Willow."

"Willow will be taking care of it, Willow will make the perfect place for Miss Ginny's baby and then it will be ready for when my Mistress has her own babies," she sighed happily and wandered off, muttering to herself the whole time.

The room was silent and Hermione glanced at Draco out of the corner of her eyes. They hadn't returned to the subject of children since that first conversation months before and Hermione still wasn't sure how she felt about it. But elves had a way of seeing things that humans missed, and it felt very telling that Willow had just announced their possible future parenthood like it was a foregone conclusion.

"Well," Ginny laughed. "That was a hell of an icebreaker. So tell me how this happened."

"I don't really know where to start," Hermione admitted, glancing at Draco who was just rubbing circles on her upper arm with his thumb.

"How about the beginning?" Ginny looked back and forth between them. "Hogwarts?" She prompted when they didn't appear to have anything to say in response.

Hermione squirmed, she wasn't proud of what had happened between her and Draco at Hogwarts. At least not that she'd ended up being unfaithful to Ron, but given how things had turned out, she also didn't completely regret it. And she couldn't begin to figure out how to explain that complex series of emotions to Ginny.

"I know the pair of you were friends that last year," Ginny continued.

Hermione looked up in surprise. "You did? You didn't say anything."

"I didn't think I needed to," she shrugged, "I mean you were discreet, which I understood because people would have been awful about it, but you didn't make any effort to hide it from me. So I just assumed you knew that I knew."

"It didn't bother you?"

Ginny's eyes softened. "I mean, it was a little weird. But Hermione, don't you think I realized that you are basically the only reason my brother and Harry were still alive? And Ron was being a total prat, completely neglecting you, I wasn't going to begrudge you something that made you happy. Honestly, after you and Ron broke up I thought you might get together with Malfoy, but then it seemed like you drifted apart so I didn't want to bring it up in case it was a touchy subject."

"I thought you wanted me to marry Ron?" Hermione persisted.

"Well yeah, it would have been great if it had worked out. I would have liked for you to have officially been my sister. But I wasn't blind to the fact that you two weren't suited."

"But you were so upset when we broke up!" Hermione argued.

"That was mostly Harry, I was just trying to keep the peace between the three of you. I tried to be sympathetic to all of you, and that just didn't seem like the time to be pointing out that the pair of you were actually kind of awful for each other."

Hermione searched her memories and suddenly saw things in a whole new light. Ginny had been a good friend in an incredibly awkward position, and yet she'd never failed to be there for Hermione, but she'd stupidly assumed the worst about the things that had gone unsaid.

"I'm sorry Ginny," she said quietly, "I jumped to conclusions."

Ginny waved her off with a shake of her head. "That's over and done with," she continued, obviously keen to get back on track. "But that was five years ago, what happened in between?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply and then shut it again. She wasn't sure how much she wanted to tell her friend about this arrangement she had with Draco.

"We had a disagreement, near the end of that last year at Hogwarts," Draco broke in, refusing to let go of her hand, "and given our history we both thought the worst of each other. I very much regret now that I didn't just sit her down and talk about it. I've never had a friend like Hermione and I missed her."

Ginny seemed to consider this as she looked between them, her eyes narrowed. "So what changed?"

"The law," Draco said without hesitation.

Ginny continued to just stare them down, Hermione couldn't help but fidget under her gaze.

"If I remember correctly, you were pretty against the law, as against it as our Hermione was," Ginny responded eventually.

He nodded. "I did and I still do find it barbaric."

"And yet here you are."

"Yes, here in Australia, where our Ministry can't force us to do anything we don't want to do," he said, spreading his arms out demonstratively.

Ginny sat back. "What does that mean exactly?"

Draco took a deep breath and, leaning forward, placed his elbows on his knees, then began to explain everything he'd done to establish residency in Australia in preparation for the passage of the law. How he'd gone to visit Hermione in China. How he'd proposed and stayed with her for more than two weeks to allow them to get reacquainted. About their decision to wait until the last minute to actually marry and to stay away from Britain until that time. And then he sat back, and drew Hermione against him again with an arm around her shoulders- and she battled the small part of her that wanted to beat him senseless for being so open with their secrets, but if she could trust anybody, she could trust Ginny, and Draco knew that.

Ginny just looked at him, for much longer this time, tilting her head this way and that. "Okay, you just explained what you did. But why? Specifically, why Hermione?"

Hermione felt Draco stiffen next to her and Ginny must have noticed his change of posture too, because she hastened to explain.

"Don't get me wrong, she's great and you are lucky to have her. But come on, you were friends with her for less than a year, five years ago. And the minute a law passes that says you have to get married, you go and track her down in the middle of nowhere and propose? With a ring that probably cost more than most people will make in a lifetime? You invite her to live here in this fabulous place. You can't keep your hands off of her. All the while risking the censure of everybody you know to do so. And understanding you're going to have to put up with Harry and my brother for the rest of your life? Why?"

To his credit, he didn't hesitate before he answered. "I like Hermione, I respect her, and yes, I'm very attracted to her. I knew that she was as disgusted by the law as I was and I saw a way that we could help each other out," Draco explained, his voice oddly even. A little too even. Unnaturally even.

Hermione felt her eyes narrow in suspicion.

"So you're saying what, this is just some kind of business arrangement?" Ginny challenged.

Hermione's brain was itching, because she was beginning to feel like she was missing something important, but she just couldn't pin it down.

"Something like that. You have my word, I'll always treat her-"

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?" Draco said incredulously, and Hermione knew that he was probably shocked by both Ginny's language and her interruption of him, he was given so much deference by most people, but Ginny wouldn't be having any of that.

Sure enough, her fiery friend set her jaw defiantly. "I'm calling bullshit on you Malfoy. You've been preparing for this, for her, for months. All those things I just described, those are not the actions of a man making the best of a bad situation. Those are the actions of a man in love."

The silence was deafening and then there was a roaring in her ears. She thought about her time with Draco over the past months. Memories flashed through her mind. The way Draco touched and held her. The look on his face when she'd accepted his proposal. His complete consideration of her needs, even to the detriment of his own. His intense reaction when he'd believed she was reneging on her agreement and going back to Ron. And, yes, the very fact that he had come to her in the first place. Her mouth dropped open and she turned to look at Draco.

"Brutal honesty," she reminded him.

His chin dropped to his chest and in her peripheral vision she could see Ginny carefully making her way out of the living area. She ignored that- Willow would take care of their guest- and focused on the man beside her who was looking as uncomfortable as she'd ever seen him.

"Is she right?"

He looked up and in a flash had her face cupped in his hands. "Please don't run for the hills."

"Is. She. Right?" Hermione demanded.

"Yes."

She wrenched herself away from him.

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because it's crazy! Red's right. We were friends for one year, five years ago."

"But why come to me now? Why use this law to trick me into marrying you?"

"It wasn't a trick, I swear Hermione."

"You could have come to me before. We could have dated like normal people, but you didn't," she insisted.

"Because I didn't think you'd ever really want me and I knew that I sure as hell didn't deserve you! Excuse me for not relishing the idea of being rejected and for thinking that you could do better!"

"And how did the law change that idea, Draco?"

"Because I finally had something to offer you that didn't revolve around the size of my Gringotts vaults. If you'd had somebody else I never would have approached you, but you didn't, and I could offer you protection that nobody else could. If you hadn't wanted me in your bed I never would have pushed. Hell, if you'd never wanted to see me, if this was truly a marriage in name only, I would have accepted that. But I couldn't just sit back and watch the woman I love be maneuvered into a situation-" he hesitated, wincing, "a situation like the one you were being forced into. When you were open to my advances I was ecstatic, but I knew you weren't in the same place that I was emotionally and I didn't want you to feel pressured to return my feelings."

"You were pretty set on persuading me to marry you," she countered.

He jumped up and began pacing, wiping a hand over his face. "Yes, you're right I was! I was selfish. I wanted to marry the woman I love, and I knew that I could give you a good life, I hoped that you might fall for me too. But Hermione, I never lied to you."

"You didn't tell me the whole truth," she spat.

"I didn't want you to run again!"

"We said brutal honesty," she reminded him again.

"If you had asked I would have told you, but you didn't, nothing that I said to you was untrue."

"When we spoke about having children you said that you would have them with a woman you didn't love if you respected her and thought you could provide a healthy home for them."

"And?"

"You say that you love me."

"I do love you, but you didn't ask how I felt about having children with you, you asked about having children with a woman I didn't love, I thought about that hypothetical scenario and answered honestly."

She bolted from the couch and stomped up to him in frustration.

"Ugh!" She shrieked. "That's a technicality and you know it, you knew what I was asking you when I said that! It's so Slytherin of you." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What else are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"And how on earth am I supposed to trust that?"

He growled and stood up, rounding on her. "Has it occured to you, little miss self righteous," he wagged a finger in her face, "that all the signs were there. I didn't even try and hide it from you! Hell, it took Red less than an hour to figure out how I felt about you. But you just weren't ready to accept it, which is exactly why I didn't just come out and say it. And yes, I did not spill the entire contents of my soul, but I've shared far more with you than I have anybody else- ever."

Hermione huffed and clenched her fists at her sides. She couldn't believe his gall, that he wasn't even sorry! She stood up straight and squared her shoulders. "I cannot marry a man who thinks it's okay to manipulate me like that," she said, with far more composure than she felt.

He was silent, he actually looked like she had struck him. But she didn't pause to consider that, she just stormed out of the room.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She marched down the hall towards the guest rooms. When she found the one with a door shut she knocked quietly. Ginny opened it almost immediately and Hermione practically fell into her arms. The taller witch maneuvered them to the bed and just spooned her body around Hermione's and let her sob out the story, right from the beginning, five years before.

"Do you hate me?" Hermione wondered when she was finished, turning over to face her friend.

"Why would I hate you?" Ginny responded so gently that Hermione almost started crying again.

"I just confessed to cheating on your brother."

Ginny pursed her lips. "I mean, I'm not thrilled about it, but it's not like it was an ongoing thing and you broke up with Ron straight away," she sighed, "and I'm fairly sure he's not totally innocent on that front either."

Hermione felt a stab of anger at that statement and she opened her mouth to retort, and then the hypocrisy of that set in. "Do I want to know?"

"I don't even know, Harry's just gotten drunk and let a few of his own suspicions slip over the years, but I've never pressed. You two were over, there didn't seem to be any point. But you know how Ron enjoyed his fame after the war."

"Yeah," she conceded with a sigh. "We really were terrible together, weren't we?"

"Yes, honestly I think this is working out for the best."

"You think Draco and I are for the best?"

"I think you're crazy about each other."

"How can you tell? You've only been here a couple of hours."

"I only needed to be here a couple of minutes," Ginny snorted.

"Okay, but Draco lied to me."

"He didn't tell you the whole truth," she conceded. "But he has a point. I mean, what would you have done if he'd showed up declaring his love for you and asking you to marry him?"

Hermione forced back a myriad of objections and made herself really think about the question.

"I would have thought he was crazy," she sighed, "or playing me. But Gin, he was playing me."

"But his intentions were good, right? He didn't do it to hurt or humiliate you, he just wanted a chance with you." She began to comfortingly card her fingers through Hermione's hair. Ginny, her mother, and she had to begrudgingly admit- Draco, were the only people who had figured out how to do that without getting their hands hopelessly tangled in her curls.

"How am I supposed to know?" She whined.

"Hermione, do you really not trust him, or are you just angry that he kept something from you? I know how you like to know everything, but people are entitled to their secrets."

"I don't know," she admitted, and then she smiled up at Ginny. "And it's pretty ironic that you would say that give that had a secret you saw fit to expose when you hadn't been here even one day."

"That's different," Ginny retorted loftily, but her lips twitched with amusement.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. That was in the service of a friend. If I hadn't said anything, who knows how long you would have stayed in denial?" Hermione opened her mouth to respond but Ginny continued talking. "Do you know what I felt when I saw the two of you walk out of that elevator?"

"Shock?"

"Relief."

"You were relieved to see me with Draco?" She scoffed, Ginny had taken things surprisingly well, but that seemed a little far fetched.

"I was relieved to see you with somebody you actually, genuinely cared about. I was worried about what you might have done so that Ron could marry Chloe, it's totally like you to be self-sacrificing."

"You thought I was willing to just marry some random man?"

"That, or you were lying about having somebody at all and were just going to disappear from our lives."

"I wouldn't-" she cut herself off, she had- however briefly- considered doing just that.

"I feel like I owe your wizard a thank you," Ginny added with a little smile, "and seeing you together, I thought it was safe for his secret to be exposed. Because Hermione, I'll say it again, it's not just him who's crazy about you."

"My wizard?" She asked, surprised by the term, and how nice it felt to hear.

"Is he not?"

Hermione smiled to herself as she contemplated that. He could be hers. For real, not just as some kind of arrangement, or on a technicality.

But there were already so many unanswered questions between them. He hadn't been enacting a clever plan to mess with or elude the Ministry. He loved her. It had truly never occurred to her. How long would he have let her go on believing that?

"I told him that I wouldn't marry him, that I couldn't marry somebody who would manipulate me this way," Hermione confessed.

"Oh Hermione," Ginny sighed. "Well, he hasn't been by to kick us out, do you think he's likely to?"

"No, no he wouldn't do that," Hermione surprised herself by how certain she felt of that.

"Well then, why don't you bunk in here with me. Give yourself some time to get your head on straight and deal with the fallout in the morning?"

Hermione chuckled. "Need a bed buddy, Mrs. Potter?"

"Hey!" She defended, "I'm not used to sleeping alone."

Neither, Hermione realized with a sinking feeling, was she any longer.

Ginny lent her one of Harry's old t-shirts that she'd brought to sleep in herself. Hermione changed into it, and they both settled into bed.

Ginny left a motherly kiss on her forehead.

"Getting in some practice, Mummy?" Hermione teased, but it sounded brittle.

"Wherever I can, I might be one of seven children, but may I remind you that I'm the youngest, I have actually no idea what I'm doing," Ginny replied gamely. "Mione?" She called after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"I know you weren't expecting what you have here with Malfoy, and I also know how you like things to go according to your plans. But don't run from him because you're scared, you'll never forgive yourself."

It was like a punch to the gut, Ginny was absolutely right. But was it too late?

"What should I do to get him to forgive me?"

"Given the way he looks at you and the lengths he gone to in order to get you, I think all you'll have to do is ask for it."

"He has been really wonderful to you."

Ginny's expression turned mischievous. "But I wouldn't rule out offering sexual favors. It's not like that would be any sacrifice on your part."

"Gin!"

"Oh come on don't act so scandalized, that man is fit. And given what I saw earlier the two of you together must be explosive."

Hermione groaned. "You have no idea, how do you think he convinced me to marry him?"

They grinned at each other and then burst into fits of giggles.

When they finally calmed down Ginny yawned. "When I'm not totally wiped you have to tell me everything." She reached over and took Hermione's hand, "night."

"Sleep well."

Ginny tossed and turned for a bit but eventually exhaustion from her travels set in and she fell to sleep, snoring lightly. But Hermione never did drift off. She couldn't get her mind off of the wizard on the other side of the flat who had been nothing but good to her. The only thing she could really accuse him of doing wrong was hiding how deeply he felt for her. And as he'd pointed out, he'd barely been doing that. All the signs that he was in love with her had been there, if she'd been open to reading them.

That he was in love with her.

What the hell was the matter with her?

She almost bolted upright, but stopped herself before she disturbed Ginny. Instead she scooted carefully to the edge of the bed and quietly made her way out of the room. The lights in the main area of the flat had been extinguished, and so it was only dimly illuminated by those of the city surrounding them. Assuming that meant that Draco had gone to bed, she quickly skittered across the open space towards the area that housed the master suite.

"Come to twist the knife in a little further?"

She squeaked in surprise and almost tripped over her own feet. "Draco?" She wondered.

"Any other wizards you were expecting?"

She turned towards the sound of his voice, he was sitting in an armchair, bare chested, legs spread out in front of him in what she couldn't help but think was a very inviting manner, a glass of some kind of liquor on the table beside him. She bit her lip but began to pad her way over to him. "Of course not."

"Where were you going then?"

"To see you. I just didn't expect you to be awake when I found you."

"Well, here I am." He drawled, opening his arms.

She stopped a few feet in front of him, startled as she came to a realization. "Are you drunk?" Draco was something of a control freak and it was unlike him to drink to excess.

He held up one hand, thumb and index finger about an inch apart. "Maybe a bit."

She opened her mouth to ask him why and then realized how very stupid that question was, when he spoke again.

"Fuck, Granger, what are you wearing?"

She looked down at herself, belatedly remembering that she was clad only in the concert t-shirt Ginny had stolen from Harry, and her knickers, the hem of the shirt barely covered the swells of her arse. Not that she would have given it a second thought had she remembered. Draco knew her body intimately, but he'd never looked at her quite like this before. He looked, hungry.

He stood up abruptly, he wasn't so drunk that he was unsteady, and before she knew it she was in his arms. He ran his hands up and under the shirt, fingers dancing over the curves of her hips and waist. She sighed in satisfaction until the sensation of teeth at her neck brought her back to reality.

"We need to talk."

"One more time, just let me have you one more time," he murmured against her neck.

"Draco, stop," she ordered, and it was like he'd been petrified, he went so rigid, and then he quickly removed his hands and strode away from her, viciously running both hands through his hair, stopping with his back to her, just in front of the picture windows.

"I'm sorry, Granger, I would never force myself on you."

Her eyes went wide with shock. She hated the way he called her 'Granger' in that flat tone, so unlike his normal playful manner. Hated the way he was absolutely radiating self loathing.

She approached him and cautiously kissed his scarred shoulder- they both had so many scars- they'd begun to share the stories of their scars, usually in the dark of night after they'd driven each other to satisfaction, it had been beautiful and healing. She didn't want to lose that. She wrapped her arms around him and while he hesitated for a moment, he covered the hands resting on his abdomen with his own and intertwined their fingers. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I know you wouldn't, that didn't even occur to me. That wasn't what I meant. I was coming to crawl into bed with you," she confessed, turning her face to kiss the column of his spine. "As it turns out, I don't sleep well without you, knowing that you're just a few hundred feet away- especially when I've hurt you. And I'm so sorry for the way I behaved earlier, I totally overreacted and I still want to be with you, but I don't want to jump back into sex."

"Does that mean you're not backing out?" He twisted the ring that she continued to wear on her left hand.

"Yes. I want to marry you, if you still want to marry me, that is. It turns out I might be something of a nutcase, so you may want to reconsider."

He chuckled. "I actually already knew that, and I kind of like that about you."

"Well aren't we just a messed up pair? I suppose, in a way that's kind of comforting."

"Hmmm," he answered in agreement squeezing her hands.

"It's just that we've, thus far, based our relationship on sex. And I trust you with my body completely. But you've been drinking and after the way I behaved earlier I want you to sleep on it and make sure you still want the rest of me."

"I understand."

"Thank you."

He turned around and cupped her face in his hands. "You'll still come to bed with me though?"

"I'd like nothing more."

He took her hand and led her to the master bedroom and she watched- a little mesmerized- as he peeled off his pajama bottoms leaving him only in a pair of boxers, she really couldn't get over what a good looking man he was. When he crawled onto one side she crawled into the other, as per usual.

"Hermione," he said in a strangled voice, "as gorgeous as you look, I know that must be Potter's shirt. Do you think maybe you could reconsider wearing it to bed with me?"

She hesitated, startled by the request. "Are you honestly threatened by Harry?"

"No, but at this moment, I'd rather not hold you while you're wearing another wizard's clothing. I have plenty of things you can wear, as you know."

She knew how possessive he could be, and she'd probably shaken his confidence badly by her hasty reaction tonight. A small part of her considered fighting him, but she just shook her head and peeled off the shirt and then settled with her back against his chest, his arm around her, curled just under her breasts.

"You're letting me off really easily."

She felt him shrug. "I think I knew that you were probably going to freak out at least a little when you finally figured it out. I definitely did when I realized how deeply I felt for you, I've just had years to get used to it. I also spent years thinking I could never have you. I'm not going to make you grovel when you're giving me everything I've wanted."

Her eyes fell shut, what had she done to earn his regard, she felt utterly unequal to it. "Draco," she murmured as she traced the veins of his hands and forearms by feel as they were both lulled into slumber, "I'm not ready to say it yet, but I'm definitely falling for you too."

He didn't say anything, it was unnecessary. Soon they would discuss it, but in the moment she just held him as he took some suspiciously deep, controlled breaths against her neck.

She awoke to the feel of his fingers dancing up and down her sides. It was not an unfamiliar sensation. She arched against him and felt him hard and ready, rubbing against the cleft of her arse.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, "I know we need to talk. But fuck, baby, you're lying next to me looking like this," he ran a thumb over one of her nipples, "after what you said last night, I want to make you mine again."

She keened.

"Please, please tell me I'm interpreting this right," he begged as he continued his suck on her neck.

In response she lifted one leg to lay it on top of both of his. "I missed you last night, I wanted you last night, I just wanted you to be sure too," she slurred, already virtually incoherent with bliss as she shuffled out of her knickers, even as he held her as close as possible. Draco rubbed his cock through her folds and then positioned himself very intentionally at her entrance. She thrust backwards and he automatically shifted to accommodate the angle as he groaned.

"Witch! Are you trying to kill me!" He hissed at that maneuver.

She grinned to herself. "Absolutely not, I have much bigger plans for you."

"Which are?" He questioned as he began to move within her and she melted against him, knowing that would only help her pleasure along.

"Marry you, have a couple of kids, let you ravish me on a daily basis. Doesn't sound so terrible," she said with as much nonchalance as she could muster when he was working her over so perfectly. One of his hands descended to her clit, grazing it lightly and she cried out at the barely-there feeling.

"Tell me more, I'll give you more," he urged.

"Three," she practically screamed.

"Three?" He questioned.

"It just seems like a good number of children, despite the Ministry's terrible mandate, it seems nice. They wouldn't be alone, but they wouldn't be able to just square off against each other. This seems like a terribly inappropriate thing to discuss right now."

"Right now?"

"When you're-" she drifted off as she cried out.

"When I'm what?"

"Inside of me," she panted.

"Is this turning you off?"

"No."

"Then go on, I want to know."

"We're powerful enough."

"We're what?"

"Powerful enough, magically, as a couple. It should be safe for us to try. Can you imagine?" She asked as she allowed her own thoughts to drop into the daydreams she only occasionally indulged in.

His movements slowed and his hands drifted so that he was simply embracing her, cupping her hips, intimately to be sure, but not necessarily sexually. "That sounds wonderful."

She turned her head to see that his eyes were soft and uncertain. She took one of his hands and brought it to the place where they were joined again even as she craned her neck to kiss him and began to move against him.

"That's the future I want Draco, what about you?"

His eyes fell closed slowly in what appeared to be utter bliss. "I like the way you think."

Within minutes she was spiraling towards her peak, she gasped his name and he did nothing but whisper hers in return, and when they came, almost in tandem, she knew it was possibly the most beautiful thing she'd ever experienced.

"Merlin, witch, you've completely ruined me for anybody else."

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing we're getting married." She laughed, but her heart was full. "Thank you Draco."

"For what? Because ravishing you isn't exactly a chore."

She chuckled and ran her nose along his jaw. "For coming for me. For rescuing me. For loving me. I'm an incredibly lucky woman

He held her tighter. "You're really not going to leave?"

She didn't like the insecure quality to his voice. He was normally so self-assured and until this moment she hadn't realized that she actually liked that- or at least had come to depend on it, as something that was just 'Draco.'

"I'm not, and again, I'm so sorry, for my reaction, and especially for threatening to break things off, that was dramatic and cruel."

"I accept your apology, but don't make a habit of that when we fight. I'm not naive enough not to realize we are probably going to have some knock down drag outs, it's just the kind of people we are."

"You're right," she pressed herself closer to her, hoping to reassure him with her presence. "I do have questions if you don't mind," she said after a few minutes.

"I'm sure you do," he chuckled. "Go ahead."

She turned in his arms and smiled somewhat shyly at him- she was still having a hard time wrapping her mind around this new discovery about his feelings for her. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," he smiled, kissing her nose. "What do you want to know?"

"How long have you felt this way about me?"

He sighed. "I don't know exactly, since sometime during that last year at Hogwarts. You were just…" he smiled and traced her lips with his thumb. "You were so determined to be my friend, I still don't know why."

"I recognized myself in you," she answered immediately.

He frowned and then scoffed. "How could you possibly have seen anything of you in me?"

"Easy," she caressed his face as she spoke. "We were both broken, we'd both seen too much darkness. And even then I could see that you were fighting not to let it consume you. It intrigued me. And as much of a prat as you used to be, I'm not blind, I knew you had a lot to offer the world if you so chose. I guess I wanted to be part of that. I don't know."

He just stared at her for a moment and hugged her even tighter. "You made me want to be better because you believed that I could be, and I so wanted to live up to that. And a miniscule part of me hoped that maybe one day I would be worthy of you."

"I wish you had told me this, I was pretty crazy about you back then," she sighed.

"I wish you hadn't made love to me and then snuck out in the morning," he countered.

"Touché." She ran one finger up and down his chest. "I knew we were playing with fire for at least a few weeks before that night. I tried to chalk it up to a mere physical thing so that I would feel less guilty about feeling so attracted to you. And if I'm being honest, if you had told me how you really felt, it most likely would have scared me off." She bit her lip and looked up at him. "I wasn't ready for you- not just you, I wasn't ready for anybody."

He nodded. "I assume that's not all you have to say, given how guilty you look?"

"Okay, this may be really conceited of me to even think, but you've gotten so familiar with the muggle world, I just wondered if it had something to do…" she trailed off, allowing the question to hang in the air.

"Something to do with you?" He finished for her with a grin.

She buried her face in his chest as she felt her cheeks burn, but he wasn't having any of it. He tapped on her chin, encouraging her to raise her head and look at him again.

"I fell in love with a muggle born witch, it's not presumptuous of you to wonder if that had something to do with my sudden interest in the muggle world. And to answer you, it absolutely did. I never thought you would actually know about it, of course, but I wanted to make you proud, in theory, nonetheless."

"Well that's...really sweet."

"But once I got the courage and went out in the muggle world," he continued without skipping a beat, "I really enjoyed it here. It wasn't some secret long term plan to impress you or anything like that. Everything you see here is genuine, and how I prefer living."

"And then the law…"

"And then the law."

"You took advantage of it."

"Shamelessly," he admitted with a quirk of his lips. "And I won't apologize for it because I'm not even a little bit sorry. That's the kind of man that I am Hermione. Are you okay with that?"

"You said that you decided to marry me when I accused the Wizengamot of being rapists though."

"And so I did, you were so glorious in that moment. But more than that, I felt your despair and I knew I could never let that happen to you. I think I would have done it even if I hadn't loved you, I just had so much respect for you. I was drawn to you. You were the kind of woman I wanted to spend my life with, that's how I felt like I could approach you without lying. I know it was a technicality or a partial truth but," he shrugged, "I really did want to protect you and make the Ministry look foolish. My feelings were secondary at that point. I would apologize for my artifice, but this has turned out too well for me to be truly sorry."

"Slytherin," she huffed, but with amusement.

"Don't you forget it. When you said that last night it sounded like an accusation."

She shrugged. "I actually have a lot of respect for Slytherin qualities, but when I get irritated I tend to fall back on old impressions. I can't tell you how many times I've accused Harry of being reckless even though he really isn't anymore. I'm sorry, I'll try to be better."

"It's okay, I just want it to be clear that is a big part of who I am. I'm not always going to see things or choose to go about them the way you would. I'm not an open book."

"You've been pretty open with me."

"I've been trying," he admitted quietly.

"I'm incredibly dense aren't I? Maybe willfully dense."

"I'm sorry?"

"You spelled it out for me, Draco. I threw my entire self into this relationship and I still didn't acknowledge what was really going on."

"I think what you are is willfully independent."

"And that's better?"

"You're far from stupid. You just don't like relying on other people." They just lay there for a few minutes, he stroked her back and she played with his hair. "You can rely on me though, love, you can trust me."

"Draco," she marveled as things began to sink in, "we're really doing this, aren't we?"

"We're really doing this," he confirmed, she'd never seen him smile the way he was smiling this morning. It made her think that perhaps Ginny's idea had some merit. She rose up on one elbow and placed kisses all over his face, then she smirked at him and started making her way down his body. "I'd like to offer up another kind of apology."

He put his arms behind his head and smirked down at her in return. "Well I wouldn't want to seem ungrateful, so I'll accept anything you care to offer."

They managed to pull themselves out of bed a couple of hours later when Hermione remembered that they had a guest. They found Ginny perched at the counter in the kitchen, a virtual feast laid out in front of her.

"Oh man I love Willow," she said patting her belly in satisfaction. "I would have waited but I didn't know when you'd be up." Her eyes danced as she spoke.

"Sorry," Hermione said, nervously tugging on a curl. "We got...distracted."

Ginny actually cackled. "I take it you two worked everything out then?"

She felt Draco's hand on the small of her back and leaned into his touch. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin in the crook of her neck.

"Good," Ginny nodded to herself, "by the way, you make an adorable couple. And you are going to make some pretty babies."

Hermione gasped, Draco laughed, and Ginny regarded them both knowingly.

"I completely agree," Draco said. "Let's eat love, I don't know about you, but I find myself famished." She blushed and he laughed harder. "By the way witch," he continued, pointing to Ginny. "I owe you a present, whatever you'd like, just name it."

"Ohhhh," Ginny cooed, "I'd say that's unnecessary, that I was only doing what was best for my friend. But I really want one, so I'll think about it and let you know," she winked at them.

Draco regarded her, a little smile on his face. "I think I like you," he eventually declared.

She grinned. "Yes, I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

"What was that?" Asked Hermione, and in tandem their heads swiveled to look at her. She blinked, making herself appear intentionally innocent and paused in a theatrical manner. "Oh, it was the sound of hell freezing over."

There were several beats of silence. And they all laughed.

"You like it here, Hermione?" Ginny asked after they'd tucked into their meals- or, in Ginny's case, started a whole new course- but it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"I do. Australia is lovely. I only had bad memories here before, with my parents and all that. It's been refreshing to get to replace them with good ones. And Draco's made a nice life here, he has wonderful friends who have been really welcoming."

"You're really not coming home, are you?" Ginny asked Hermione quietly, with a sad little smile.

"What makes you say that?" While it was true, she couldn't understand what had led her friend to that conclusion.

"I was having a look around earlier," Ginny looked at Draco, "I hope you don't mind, I didn't go through your drawers or anything like that."

"Of course not," he assured her.

"And I just noticed that as...immaculate as this place is, it's a home. You really live here, you're not just staying here."

"Did you think I wasn't serious before, about living outside of Britain?"

"Oh, I knew you were serious, but then when I saw you and Malfoy together, I started to hope that maybe you would change your mind."

"Why would that make a difference?"

"Well, if you love each other, it won't be so bad to abide by the law."

Hermione glanced at Draco. They hadn't discussed it, but she hadn't considered that the new development in their relationship might change their plans. He smiled softly at her, picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I can't speak for Hermione, but I think the law is repulsive and I can't imagine living in a country where it continues to be the law. If returning to Britain on a more permanent basis is something she feels strongly about, we will of course discuss it, I'm aware she's leaving behind far more than I am. But as far as I'm concerned, this is home now."

Hermione choked back tears and leaned in to give him a kiss. "I agree." Her eyes never left Draco's.

"I understand," Ginny said quietly.

"You do?" Asked Hermione, doing a double take in her friend's direction.

She shrugged. "I guess before it was easier to act like the law wasn't a big deal. It was easy for me to say, I was already happily married. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you more closely, Mione." She ran a hand over her swollen belly. "I can't imagine what it would be like to carry some other man's baby, some random man that I didn't love. To be forced to make a baby with, well anybody other than Harry, honestly. That's why I had to come check on you, I couldn't let you sacrifice yourself like that. I don't know what I'd planned to do, but I was going to find some way to help you."

Hermione reached over and took her friend's hand. "And you did. Thank you Gin."

"So," she perked up. "If you're not busy, I'd love for you to show me around Sydney."

"I'd be happy to!"

"But you know what we have to do first, right?"

"You're going to make me ring Harry and Ron, aren't you?"

"Got it in one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't mention this but I posted the last chapter of this on my birthday and the wonderful response I got was the best present. It was basically a deluge of "WTF HERMIONE" which made me laugh because it's so true. Thank you for sticking with me and trusting me to resolve that bit of drama. Also, Draco and Hermione may be staying in Australia but that doesn't mean they won't be fighting the law- this story has a little ways to go yet. As always, thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry and Ron arrived in Australia five days after she'd called home to inform them about her relationship with Draco. They reacted at least as hysterically and dramatically as she'd worried they might.

They had threatened to do something foolish and probably fatal like attempt to apparate across the globe and come kill the supposed interloper to their trio. It had been a very, very long conversation. One which had Hermione cursing herself at her cowardice for not being more forthright with them and giving them some warning as to what was coming.

The two of them had been equally upset at first, if in different ways. Ron was much more vocal in his rage, as was typical for him. But when he finally quieted down long enough to listen to Hermione talk, he had calmed down and his anger had turned to concern for her, which made her feel terribly guilty, but also grateful that she had such good friends. She missed Ron, he really was a good man.

Harry had been much more irrational. When he'd stated over the phone that he simply 'wouldn't allow' her to marry Draco, she'd nearly unleashed the full force of her temper on him. Ginny had shaken her head vigorously when Hermione had opened her mouth to respond. And then the redhead took the phone off of the speaker setting, lifted it to her ear, and began trying to talk her husband down.

After a few minutes Hermione felt an arm sneak around her waist and the man who had been sitting silently at her side, clutching her hand for support the duration of the conversation and hadn't so much as flinched as her two friends lambasted his character, was murmuring in her ear: "Trust me?"

He quickly whispered a plan to her and for the first time she not only accepted but happily took advantage of the fact that her future husband was obscenely rich.

With a mere nod of her head she listened but didn't protest as he picked up his mobile and began making calls, blatantly bribing various governments to deny Harry and Ron portkey access through their borders because that would have allowed them to reach Australia more quickly than they could though muggle means, and he strongly believed they needed some time to cool down. And then he arranged for one of his private jets to pick them up and bring them to her.

Ginny's broad smile and thumb's up allowed her to feel a little better about her decision.

When they landed Harry stalked off of the jet, barely leaving a perfunctory kiss on his wife's lips before he reached Hermione. He gave her only a quick hug and then he just stood there scowling. Ron, on the other hand, strolled down the jet way like a celebrity, a huge smile on his face, clutching the hand of a pretty dark headed woman who was looking around eagerly. He gave his sister a quick hug but when he reached Hermione he actually picked her up and spun her around.

"Merlin Mione, I've missed you!"

She laughed and relished in his embrace; things had been awkward with them for so long between their break up and the marriage law, it was wonderful to finally get back to normal. "I've missed you too Ronald. You look great."

"I feel great! If this is the kind of treatment I can expect when you marry Malfoy, then I thoroughly approve," he pointed his thumb back over his shoulder in the direction of the plane, "there was a woman whose whole job was to take care of us the entire flight! The food was fantastic and I slept like a baby! I'm never taking a portkey again!"

Hermione found herself rather stunned. She had hoped that they would be impressed by the lengths Draco was willing to go to on her behalf, but she hadn't expected Ron to be quite this open minded and enthusiastic about his efforts.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He exclaimed when he realized his fiancée was hovering at his side. "Mione, this is Chloe, my, well- she's going to be my wife and I'm pretty happy about it," he grasped the witch around the waist and grinned at her. "Chloe, this is Hermione Granger."

Hermione extended her hand to the very nervous looking witch. The nervousness was something she could understand, given her very well publicized history with Ron. However, it was the last thing she wanted her to feel.

"It's so nice to meet you," she greeted, putting on her warmest smile.

"You too, I've heard so much about you," the other witch answered, tentatively taking her offered hand, and Hermione immediately understood why she didn't recognize her from Hogwarts, despite the fact that she appeared to be around their age. Her accent was Eastern European. At least given what Hermione could discern- but she certainly wasn't British. "And Ron's right, the flight was lovely, thank you for doing that for us."

"Oh it was our pleasure, and no trouble," she smiled. "And honestly, it was all Draco's doing."

"So we're just bowing to Malfoy's money now," Harry griped.

Hermione exchanged a glance with Ron, this seemed a lot like the attitude Harry had displayed when Voldemort was still at large. Righteously angry about what was going on around him (Hermione could acknowledge he had a right to be angry with her for purposely keeps Draco's identity from them, and even that he had a right to be wary of Draco), but also dangerously explosive. It wasn't something Hermione had missed.

"Where is Malfoy, by the way? Too cowardly to meet us?" Harry added.

Hermione sighed. "No, he was trying to be considerate and I'm sure it wasn't easy for him to stay behind," she explained with an edge to her voice, "because he's very protective of me, but he didn't want to ruin our reunion with his presence." She glared at her friend whom she knew meant well, but who she was having a lot of trouble not strangling at the moment. "Look me in the eye Harry Potter and tell me that if he was here you wouldn't have accused him of trying to keep me from being alone with my friends so that he could control me?"

"Whatever," he hissed, and stalked toward the car that was obviously waiting for them. Ginny followed him with a sigh, gesturing for Hermione to stay with Ron who looped one arm over each of the remaining witches shoulder's.

"This is going to be an awesome week," he declared, obviously trying to reassure her. And it was all Hermione could do not to burst into tears in a combination of worry and joy lest she scare him too badly- he'd never been good with crying women.

She had made reservations at a restaurant which she knew would, at the very least, make Ron happy. And she had been right about that. He sat at their table like a king at a banquet. He devoured what he ordered and he even took her recommendations. Hermione had never loved him so much, or had so much fun with him as he and Chloe huddled around her telling her stories of life in Britain at the moment while Harry sat beside them, muttering mutinously and Ginny tried desperately- and generally without success- to get him to shut up.

Draco was waiting for them when they returned to the flat. She could tell he was trying to be as unobtrusive and nonchalant as possible, watching telly in the living room. But he couldn't pretend he didn't live there, it would have defeated the point. And his very presence was enough to set Harry off.

"What the fuck, Malfoy?" Harry raged, striding towards him.

Hermione could tell by his posture that while Draco had been aware of their entry into the flat, he was at least slightly surprised by Harry's aggressive behavior. He stood up immediately.

"Potter," he greeted, standing and holding out a hand for him.

Harry ignored it. "What are you playing at?"

"Playing at?"

"With Hermione. Don't tell me you actually want to marry her." Harry scoffed

"Whoa, out of line mate," Ron spoke from behind her.

Harry just glared at him.

Draco narrowed his eyes at his former nemesis, it was an expression Hermione had seen a thousand times over the course of their Hogwarts years, and she had to keep herself from intervening. "I assure you this isn't a game to me. My feelings for Hermione are genuine. And I don't like what you're implying. I assure you that any ridiculous misconceptions I had about Hermione being beneath me have been left well in the past. Now I see her as she is: a beautiful, brilliant, accomplished woman whom I love and admire a great deal. It is my honour, my privilege that she has consented to be my wife. I'm aware that I'll never deserve her, but I will cherish her."

Hermione's vision blurred as her eyes filled with tears over his words and the flat was absolutely silent until Ron let out a low whistle and Harry snorted but didn't respond in any other way, just spun on his heel, took out his wand and started casting...around their flat.

Hermione felt her temper flare again- she recognized many of these spells, they were ones aurors used to search a scene. This behavior was beyond impolite, it was almost criminal. "What the hell do you think you're doing Harry?!"

He didn't even look at her, didn't glance away from his work. "Checking for dark curses or objects."

The air went still and Hermione felt her magic dancing along her skin, practically begging to be released.

"Damn," she was certain she heard at least one person mutter. And then Draco's arms were around her.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay," he must have murmured a hundred times into her ear. But it was only the knowledge that she could hurt her friends if she lost control of her magic, particularly a pregnant Ginny, which calmed her down.

But Harry wasn't backing down, he'd obviously spent a long time working himself into a strop.

"What did you expect Hermione?" He hissed, lurching towards her, though he at least made no attempt to grab her.

"Some understanding from my oldest and dearest friends?" She snapped. "Ginny managed it. Ron seems to be managing it. What is your problem?" She shook Draco of and pointed at Harry for emphasis

She had expected Ron's temper. It flared, she reacted, they had it out, then they resolved things. That was how their relationship worked. And if that's how he'd reacted to this situation, it would have been fine.

And not that she'd never had a conflict with Harry before but she definitely hadn't expected him to be the one she was fighting with right now. She hadn't imagined he'd carry his hatred for the Malfoy heir this far. She hadn't expected him to have so little faith in her.

He turned to her, a disgusted sneer on his face. "Well I never expected you to be seduced by evil, Hermione. You decided you wanted to take a ride on the wild side, is that it? Or is it the money, the power? Or have you actually been cursed."

She had known anger before, along with despair and grief. The people they'd lost to the war, the fact that her parents refused to forgive her, had all been treacherous to her psyche. But she wasn't sure she'd ever known devastation like her best friend had just rent upon her with those words.

Seduced by evil. Money? Power?

She couldn't look at him. Is that what he thought of her? Is that what he thought she'd allowed herself to become? It would be laughable if it didn't hurt so much.

Draco grabbed her again as she lunged towards Harry. "Fuck you Harry Potter!" She wriggled in Draco's arms but he didn't release her. "If that's what you think, then you can just leave! I don't even want to see you."

Harry's head shot up and it was his turn to look devastated. "Is that what you want, for me to just leave? We haven't seen each other in months Hermione?"

"If you have so little respect for me and the man that I love, then yes! Why would you even want to see me anyway, I'm just a money grabbing, power hungry whore who is apparently going dark! Watch out everybody you might be looking at the next Voldemort, you better run while you still can!"

"I'd never, it's not- that's not what I meant!" Harry sputtered.

"It's what you said!" She screeched.

The silence was deafening and at first Hermione didn't even realize what she'd said. But when she did blood rushed to her cheeks and no matter how strong her fiance was- and his arms had gone suspiciously limp, even if she didn't notice it- the strength she was lent by the force of her emotions easily freed her from his embrace and she fled to the master bedroom.

There she fell face first onto the mattress and wormed her way amongst the pillows at the head of the bed, taking comfort in Draco's scent. She just breathed in and out, techniques she had used in the aftermath of the war to try and calm herself when a particularly strong emotion- usually grief or panic- overcame her.

A few minutes later she heard the door open and then felt the mattress dip beneath her. And then he was surrounding her, he was about half-way on top of her, arms wrapped around her. It could have felt constraining, but it was just intimate, comforting.

"Did he leave?" She muttered into a pillow.

"No, baby," he placed a kiss on her neck, "did you really want me to kick him out?"

Hermione let out a long breath. "I guess not."

"I'm pretty sure his wife and brother in law are chewing him out quite thoroughly. I never thought I'd be on the same page with so many Weasleys."

She chuckled. "My how times have changed."

He chuckled in return, his chest rumbling against her back was one of the most pleasant things she'd ever felt.

"Did you mean it?" He asked.

"Did I mean what?"

"You called me 'the man you love.'"

Hermione's body went rigid as she wondered if she could muck this up any more than she already had. How had she not even realized she'd said that? How unfair was she being to Draco?

"It's okay if you're not ready, if you didn't mean it," he assured her.

"Oh love," she sighed, reaching back to caress his face and then wriggling around so that they could face each other. "Hi," she smiled at him, "I'm really sorry for Harry."

"You're not responsible for him." He smiled back at her, but his eyes were dim, and she realized that she'd inadvertently avoided his question.

"Draco," she called, a little embarrassed by the breathy way she pronounced his name.

But then he looked at her, like the sound of it on her lips was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard and that embarrassment immediately disappeared.

"I'm not going to lie. I didn't think about that before I said it. But it's true. I love you Draco Malfoy."

"Thank the gods," he murmured, pressing a kiss against her forehead that was so grateful, so loving, that she nearly melted into the mattress.

"And you know I don't believe any of those things, right? That you're using me for my money or my connections. Or that you're going dark," he scoffed and rolled his eyes dramatically. "That might have been one of the most absurd things I've ever heard."

"I know," she whispered.

"And I don't think Potter does either. He's just upset and he's throwing accusations at the wall and seeing what will stick. He always did have a temper."

"Draco," she brushed her fingertips against his cheek. "I can think of much more enjoyable things to do right now than talk about Harry."

She watched realization dawn in his eyes and he grinned. "Whatever my lady wants."

They made love for hours and normally she would have dropped right off to sleep afterwards, tucked into Draco's side, but everytime she closed her eyes she heard Harry's voice. Eventually she gave up, replaced her body with a pillow in Draco's arms, pulled on some pajamas and a robe and padded out to the kitchen.

She was rustling around, preparing to put on a kettle for tea when Ron came shuffling into the room. She startled and spun around to face him, he raised his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Ron!" She whisper yelled.

"Sorry," he apologized immediately.

She chuckled. "It's perfectly okay, you just startled me. I put up a silencing charm to keep from waking any of you!"

He rolled his eyes. "And I'm intimately acquainted with your magic. I knew the second you cast the charm. I was waiting for it, actually."

"What, how did you know I'd come out here?"

He grinned at her. "Because, even though we've been apart for a long time I still know you Hermione Granger, and when you're upset and can't sleep you like to get up and have a cup of tea. And nothing upsets you more than Harry being a prat. So, I knew that it was only a matter of time. How many times did we meet in the kitchen at the Burrow in the middle of the night usually to talk about whatever unreasonable idea Harry had gotten into his head?"

"You're right," she let out a long breath, "I really have missed you too, Ron. Would you like a cup?"

"Yes, please."

Willow popped in then, her hands on her hips, glaring at Hermione. "Willow agreed Mistress is allowed to make tea for herself. She is not allowed to make tea for guests!"

Ron chuckled and Hermione sighed but relented, leaving the elf to the task and leading her friend into the living room.

"I just don't understand why he's being like this!" She exclaimed when they were seated side by side on the couch. "You have as much reason to hate Draco as Harry does, maybe more, given the family history between you."

"Well, honestly," Ron rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her sheepishly. "I feel grateful to the arse."

"Grateful? To Draco?"

"Yes," he said slowly, gazing at him out of the corner of his eyes. "But please don't take this the wrong way."

"Go ahead," she shot him a small smile.

"People expected us to end up together. Especially with the marriage law."

She nodded.

"But we were a disaster together."

She simply nodded again, but he looked terrified to continue. "It's okay, Ron. There may have been a time when I would have taken that statement personally, but now I know that some people just aren't meant to be together, and it's not some kind of character flaw on either person's part."

He visibly slumped with relief, and she took him into her arms. "If we'd tried to force it, it would have eventually ruined our friendship, and that would have been awful."

"I agree," she nodded.

"You're happy here, aren't you?" He asked. "With Malfoy?" She could actually feel him grimace and it startled a laugh out of her.

"Very happy," she confirmed.

"Yeah, I thought so, it was pretty obvious the moment I got off the plane. You look...you look really good Mione. I mean don't get me wrong, you've always been beautiful. But you look really natural here, like you belong."

"Thank you," she said quietly. "But if you can see that, why can't Harry?"

He pulled out of her arms so that he could look at her, he studied her for a minute. "You really have no idea do you?"

"What, that our best friend's turned into an arsehole?"

He barked out a laugh. "Well this is a red letter day, I figured out something before Hermione Granger. And no, it's not that he's become an arsehole. In fact, the problem is that he really hasn't changed at all."

"Okay, you're going to need to explain that," she looked at him pointedly as she started to serve the tea Willow had just delivered.

He took his cup with a murmur of thanks and ran a hand through his hair. "It's his- what did you call it, his 'saving people thing?'"

She scoffed. "Really? Because this seems like the opposite of that. What he said really hurt me," she added in a smaller voice.

"I know," he said quietly, taking her free hand in his, "and I could kill him for that. It doesn't make it okay, but I think that was more about his anger at himself than anything he truly believes about you."

"What do you mean?"

"We both know that all Harry has ever really wanted was a family."

She nodded.

He smiled softly. "And he has one with Gin now, which is great. And of course the rest of us Weasleys too. But he counts you as part of his family too, and he wanted it to be official. I don't think even mum was as upset as Harry was when we broke up."

She nodded again. "He thought we'd get back together under the marriage law," she added.

It was Ron's turn to nod, "exactly. He thought it would make us come to our senses. He actually said something like that to me once, he didn't seem to think anything of admitting it. That's one of the reasons I didn't tell anybody about Chloe for so long, I didn't want to get talked out of it before I even really knew what we could be together, you know?"

"Yeah."

"I imagine that's why you kept quiet about Malfoy too, huh?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"So, Harry wasn't too fussed about the marriage law because he figured all the people he loved were safe from it and would be happy, so he didn't fight it that hard."

"And then I went and got engaged to Draco of all people," she sighed.

"Yes, he feels like he left you to this terrible fate and now he has to save you from it by getting you away from Malfoy. I don't think it even occurred to him that you might like, much less love, the git."

She rolled her eyes at him, but considered what he was saying "But Ron, Harry didn't vote for the law and it still had massive support. There wasn't anything he could have done single handedly to change the outcome."

Ron arched an eyebrow in her direction. "But he's the savior, the chosen one. He should have been able to do something."

Hermione sighed, much more loudly this time. Because of course Ron was right, that's how Harry thought; as well as a savior complex, he had an enormous guilt complex and he regularly took the weight of the world on his shoulders. "How is it that he manages to be both the most humble and the most self centered person in the world?"

Ron chuckled. "We're basically saints for putting up with him."

She giggled in return and cuddled into his side when he placed an arm around her. They sat in contented silence for a while and then they began to catch up on each other's lives and Ron even graciously kept his grimacing to a minimum when she talked about Draco. Eventually he extracted himself from her and stood up.

"Ready for bed?" She asked.

"No, I'm going to get our arsehole of a best friend so that he can properly grovel."

"There's no reason to wake him, it can wait until tomorrow."

Ron rolled his eyes. "He's not asleep and we both know it. And I want to make sure I witness this, usually I'm the one in trouble," he winked at her.

He left the living room and returned with Harry just a couple of minutes later. Harry, who was looking quite miserable, and Hermione was a little ashamed of how satisfied she was to see that. He made his way over to her and knelt in front of her, placing his hands on her knees and meeting her eyes.

"Mione, words cannot express how sorry I am. But I am so, so sorry. It's no excuse but you're one of the most important people in the world to me and I thought- well I guess I really didn't think- but it was like it didn't matter if it hurt you. I just had to find a way to get you to come to your senses and get you away from Malfoy."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest to prevent the part of her that just wanted to throw them around him and tell him all was forgiven from acting on the impulse. Because a bigger part of her was angry, and an even bigger part of her was hurt, and she knew that if she tried to sweep this under the rug it would come back to bite them. Tears began to stream down her face.

"Oh Godric, please don't cry," Harry whispered, almost to himself.

"How could you think those things about me, let alone say them!"

"I don't!"

"Then why, why would you want to hurt me like that?! Don't you know me at all?"

"I do, I do know you! That's why!"

She recoiled from him. "Excuse me?"

"No, no!" He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Merlin, I'm mucking this up," he murmured. "What I mean is that I know who you are, deep down- all those things Malfoy said earlier are true. But there was also a time when I could have predicted what you would have done in any particular situation, and I did not see this thing with Malfoy coming, and I think I just lost my mind a little bit. So I just said the worst things I could possibly think to say to anybody, to you."

"It's not your responsibility to save me from Draco, Harry. I don't need saving from Draco. I love him, I want to marry him. And I know you don't think he's all bad, you testified at his trial, and I've heard you talk about how he's changed over the years. I think if you gave him a chance you would actually really like him."

"Well, let's not go crazy," he gave her a tentative smile and she rolled her eyes. "You're happy?"

"I've never been happier," she confirmed quietly.

"Well fuck," he said under his breath. "Do you think you can eventually forgive me?"

"I've already forgiven you, Harry," she sighed. "I think I probably forgave you the minute I ran out of the room."

He looked out her doubtfully.

"No really, because I know you too. Deep down I realized you would never actually think those things about me. But I haven't forgotten, I can't just forget. The fact that my best friend could be so callous with my feelings," she took a shuddering breath and absentmindedly rubbed at her sternum, "I feel kind of devastated."

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, begging her with those green eyes that had so often convinced her to do things that were against her better judgement, and she stopped fighting the urge to throw her arms around him.

"But don't you ever speak to me like that again Harry Potter, or I'll transfigure you into a beetle and stick you in a jar with only Rita Skeeter for company!"

He let out a startled sound. "I'd say that's just wrong, but I probably deserve it."

After a few minutes Hermione held out one arm. "Ronald!" She commanded their other best friend who had been hovering in the background.

"Mate, how did you get off so easily?" He asked Harry. "If it had been me she would have screamed the building down and then buried me in the rubble." When he sat down beside her, Hermione snapped her open arm around his neck. "Oooofff, Mione, I forgot how violent even your hugs are."

"Shut up, Ron," they answered in tandem.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Draco tried to press Hermione closer to him even though it probably wasn't possible. She was literally laying on top of him, their legs were intertwined with her face tucked into his neck. She smacked her lips and let out the sweetest little sigh; she was deeply asleep.

He recognized that he was stupidly in love with this woman and had been for a long time. He had hoped that one day she would feel the same way, but he had resigned himself to the idea that it might take her years to come to terms with it, especially given the way that he'd intentionally framed the terms of their marriage.

_1999:_

_She was looking at him from across the library again. It was the third day in a row. Everytime he looked up, she was just looking away from him. She was the least subtle person he'd ever met._

_With every glance he grew more resentful. They'd only been back at school for a couple of weeks, the war had only been over for a few months before that. So he understood why, but he still hated the way that people seemed to just look past him. But he hated it more when they stared._

_But it was worse when it was her, because he'd begrudgingly grown to admire her and he hadn't wanted to see her derision. Because why else would she be looking at him? She was probably trying to eviscerate him with her eyes; it wouldn't be the first time. He was determined to ignore her, not wanting to give her the pleasure of believing she was getting under his skin._

_So, two days later, when she casually strolled up to his library table and asked if she could sit with him he actually dropped his quill. Feeling defensive, and caught off guard ,out of habit he said something appropriately derogative- not about her blood status- but cruel enough. She just sighed, looked at him almost sadly and continued on to her usual table._

_After that it was like she was on a mission. Every day she'd walked up to him and asked to share a table. He didn't insult her again, but he also refused. She didn't give up and eventually curiosity got the better of him and he determined that it was worth the risk in order to discover what she was up to, because everybody always had an ulterior motive. So, he let her sit._

_They started to talk._

_They were not friends. They were study partners. She was a good conversationalist. But their relationship didn't exist outside of the library. Until there was a knock at the door to his room one night and Draco couldn't hide his surprise to see her standing outside in a pair of oversized pajamas, her hair loose and wild, bottle of wine tucked under one arm, a basket he'd noticed had been delivered to her at breakfast dangling from the other._

_"Hi Malfoy, I know we don't really do this, but I was hoping I could come in?"_

_He just stared at her for a moment until she began shifting uncomfortably on her feet. "Of course," he said, backing up to let her inside._

_"Thank you, I do come bearing gifts."_

_"That's really not necessary."_

_She shot him a small smile and made her way inside the room to his small sitting room, setting the wine and basket down on the coffee table. Curious, Draco peered inside to see it filled to the brim with expensive sweets._

_"Actually this is going to sound odd, but they're the reason I'm here. Harry sent them."_

_"I thought he was dating the Weasley girl ."_

_"He is, it's not a romantic present. He sent them to me as a thank you for being such a good friend," she choked out the last word on a sob._

_Draco struggled not to fidget, he was not comfortable with upset witches, especially when he didn't know why they were upset. "I'm sorry, I don't understand, this upsets you?"_

_She looked up at him, tears swimming in her eyes. "It's Halloween."_

_He knew that he was missing something obvious so he answered as noncommittally as possible. "I'm aware."_

_"It's Halloween," she repeated. "My best friend sent me a present on the anniversary of his parents murders! Oh that stupid boy!" She threw herself onto the sofa and buried her face in her hands._

_Draco just blinked at her, how could he have forgotten? "I'm sorry? I- Granger, what is it that you want me to do?"_

_"I just realized I can't have these things sitting in my room, reminding me. But it was a thoughtful gesture so I want to be able to truthfully tell Harry I enjoyed them."_

_"And you thought of me?" He asked incredulously._

_She let out a watery chuckle and looked up at him again. "I know Ginny would be the obvious choice but she'll just get all weepy. And everybody else hero worships Harry, it wouldn't feel right to share something so personal with a fan, you hate Harry."_

_Draco snorted. "I really don't, Granger, not anymore. I'm perfectly willing to admit he saved my skin more than once. I still think he's a moron at least 95% of the time but I don't hate him."_

_That actually made her smile. "That's what I mean though, you see him as a person, not some perfect idol." She shrugged. "I don't know, it made sense in my head."_

_They stared at each other for the longest time. At first Draco thought he should be insulted, but then he realized that she'd sought him out, no matter what she said she had her choice of anybody in the castle and she'd settled on him, and to share something that was obviously very emotional for her, even if he didn't quite understand her reasoning, and a warm feeling blossomed in his chest. So, as nonchalantly as possible he shrugged._

_"Alright then Granger, I'm not going to turn down what you're offering. Potter has surprisingly sophisticated taste."_

_That was apparently the right thing to say; she burst out laughing. "No he doesn't! I have no idea how he managed this!"_

_Draco chuckled to himself, thinking that perhaps Potter had finally learned how to put that fortune of his to good use. Maybe he'd even bought some clothes that fit. But he didn't comment._

_They were quiet for awhile as they drank the wine and gorged themselves on sweets. But when the wine was gone and Draco broke out his stash of firewhisky it also broke the silence like a dam bursting._

_Hermione went first with a litany of stories about the things that had happened on Halloween during her Hogwarts years. Then Draco began to talk about his childhood. Then they went back and forth, talking about the war. Their experiences were so different yet so similar. They'd seen each other at their worsts. Draco felt a level of understanding from her that he never had before; empathy as opposed to pity. It was cleansing to his soul._

_They toasted to those they had lost, to the loss of their own innocence, to what could have been._

_She passed out in his bed that night and when she woke the next morning she just groaned about their stupidity in drinking so much, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and told him she'd see him in class. And for seven months after that she was the best friend he'd ever had._

_And then it all went too far, another night of drinking led to the most beautifully stupid thing he'd ever done and he had lost her._

His life was good now, though. A virtual miracle given his apparent talent for screwing things up. And Merlin, the things that he owed a pair of Weasleys! His father would die from the shame of it; so he should probably tell him at the first available opportunity. That would be a pain off of his arse.

He'd woken up in the middle of the night and immediately known that something was wrong. He quickly realized that Hermione's delicious curves were no longer pressed against him, warming him with the furnace-like heat her little body somehow managed to create.

He'd stumbled out of bed, pulled on some pajama bottoms, and gone in search of his fiancee. He stopped short when he entered the living room. Hermione and her two best friends were seated squashed together on one sofa. They were quite a sight: Hermione's riotous curls piled on top of her head sandwiched between Potter's ridiculous mop and Weasley's flaming orange, a video game controller in each of their hands, all of their eyes riveted to the telly. They were mocking and elbowing each other seemingly without a second thought as they played the racing video game Hermione liked just a little too much.

"Eat my dust Weasley!" Hermione shrieked as her car sped away from his on the screen.

Draco wondered absentmindedly how many times she'd already beaten them. She was viciously competitive at video games (okay, if he was being honest, she was just viciously competitive in general, he just hadn't expected her to enjoy video games) and strangely good at them considering that, otherwise, her hand-eye coordination was not particularly impressive.

When she emerged victorious, she leapt up and started jumping around in celebration, taunting both of her friends. Draco couldn't help it, he laughed. She was just so adorable, so merciless, such a terrible winner.

At the sound of his laughter her head snapped around to look at him. "Draco!"

"I see you've won again, Granger," he drawled, pushing away from the wall.

"Of course," she answered haughtily, buffing her nails on her pajama top. She liked to taunt him about his ego. But the fact was that hers rivaled his any day. However, her face quickly softened. "I'm sorry, did we wake you?"

"No, baby, your silencing charm held. Apparently I just don't sleep well when I'm alone anymore," he rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. He wanted to be honest with Potter and Weasley, as he figured that was the only way to gain their approval, but it wasn't easy for him to be so vulnerable in front of them.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, I'm glad the three of you talked. I just didn't know where you'd gone and wanted to come check on you." He made his way completely into the room and seated himself opposite the three of them. Hermione and Potter seemed to have mended fences, perhaps this was a good opportunity for him to clear the air with the other wizard as well. But instead of seating herself back between her two friends, Hermione walked over and plopped herself onto his lap.

Potter made a noise of disgust. "Ugh, I'm really trying to be cool with this, but do you think you could tone it down in front of me?"

"No," snapped Hermione, "I'll do as I please in my own home and I'm quite comfortable here. Not to mention I've seen you and Ginny like this plenty of times and I've never complained, deal with it."

There was a beat of uncomfortable silence.

"So, you were just standing back there watching us Malfoy? That's pretty creepy," Weasley said, but with a little half smile to let Draco know he was just kidding. He was obviously trying to break the tension.

Draco decided to take the opportunity he'd inadvertently been thrown. "Well, watching Hermione kick your arses was certainly a pleasure." He shrugged, "but I have to admit, the idea of getting a behind the scenes insight into the Golden Trio was too good of an opportunity to pass up."

"I'm pretty sure you had that for six years," Hermione snorted, playing with the hair at the base of his neck.

Draco resisted the urge to lean into her touch. He was attempting to keep some of his dignity intact. "Not really. We may have lived in the same castle, but I only saw the three of you under certain circumstances and, honestly, I was so biased against you that it kept me from reading even what I did see clearly. And because of that your friendship just didn't make sense to me."

"What do you mean it didn't make sense?" Potter bit out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Harry-" Hermione started to intervene.

Draco sighed, he was annoyed, but at the same time he almost admired Potter's protectiveness- it was no less than Hermione deserved. "No, it's okay, I know how that sounded," he turned back to Potter. "But think of it from my perspective. I had been taught to hate each of you for different reasons, so the combination of the three of you together? I was already predisposed to think the worst. A pure-blood, a half-blood, and a muggle-born; it wasn't just that you came from different backgrounds, you had different magical talents, different priorities. Hell, your," he pointed between Hermione and Weasley, "disagreements were legendary. So, I convinced myself that you were just a bunch of misfits banding together because you didn't have any other choice. I waited for it all to fall apart at any moment. But then the three of you kept accomplishing things that you shouldn't have been able to, and boy did that make it easy for me to resent you, to think that I hated you." He laughed bitterly. "My father was delighted by that, by the way."

"Draco," Hermione whispered.

"No, it's okay, let me finish." She nodded and he met each of the other wizards eyes in turn. "The day the three of you were brought to Malfoy Manor was the most humbling day of my life, as well as being one of the most horrifying. Each of you would have died for the other two, with the other two, rather than save yourself. I realized then that I didn't have any idea of what true friendship was, and that I didn't understand the three of you at all. Since then, in the back of my mind, I guess I've always wondered how you are when you're alone. What it really does look like in private." Hermione let out a little sob and buried her face in his neck, he met Potter and then Weasley's eyes again. "And thank you for saving her that night, I'll never be able to repay that."

The room was silent except for the sound of Hermione's hitched breathing, her tears were running down his bare chest and he did his best to soothe her, rubbing a hand up and down her back.

"Damn it, Malfoy," Weasley finally said, Draco's head shot up in response to the statement, but the other wizard didn't look at all hostile, in fact, it looked like he was fighting a smile. "You've got to stop making soppy speeches like that, you're going to make us look bad."

He smirked. "That sounds like an excellent reason to keep doing it."

She moved so quickly that he didn't see it coming before Hermione's fist was colliding with his shoulder. "Why are boys so stupid!" She wailed.

He kissed her temple and rocked her back and forth. It was an unconscious move meant to comfort her, but it said something about her mental state that she didn't immediately resist such a gesture- she despised feeling coddled.

"We should leave you alone," Weasley muttered.

"You don't have to," Hermione protested.

"Maybe not, but I think it's for the best." He elbowed his friend.

"I apologize, Malfoy," Potter stuttered. "I've already asked for Hermione's forgiveness, but I apologize to you as well."

He nodded. "I accept, I didn't expect you to take this lying down. But if you ever speak to Hermione with so much disrespect again, I will find a way to make you regret it."

Hermione huffed, but surprisingly remained silent.

Potter's eyes bored into him and Draco was forcefully reminded that this man had defeated a wizard so dark that nobody dared speak his name when he was still just seventeen years old. But then the man's gaze shifted to Hermione and noticeably softened. "If I'm ever that stupid again, I won't even try to stop you."

They exchanged a nod and then with odd little waves in Hermione's direction Potter and Weasley retreated to their rooms.

"Well that was interesting."

"Yeah," she sighed. "But everything is going to be okay, I think."

"Of course it is," he reassured her, kissing the top of her head before helping her up. He led her back to their room and pulled her back down onto the bed where she curled up on top of him.

And he'd been awake since. It had been more than two hours but he had no complaints. He unconsciously rubbed his hands up and down her spine, lost in thought.

"Hi," she rasped.

He immediately stopped his movements. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay, it just felt nice, and then I remembered and I…kind of wanted to be awake." She smiled at him but then ducked her head against his chest.

Draco considered this before puffing up a bit with pride. "Really?"

"Yes, I was sort of in that place between sleep and awake, you know?"

"Yeah."

"And then I remembered that I loved you and I wanted to wake up and be with you." Even given the way she was trying to hide her face he could see her squeeze her eyes shut in mortification. "That's the cheesiest thing I've ever said."

He chuckled. "I don't mind."

She blinked up at him. "Why are you so awake?"

"I actually haven't been back to sleep. I was thinking about last night."

"I'm sorry-"

"Stop. You don't owe me an apology. And I only meant that I was thinking that there was a time I'd never have somebody in my life like you have Potter and Weasley, and now I do. And it's all thanks to you, you insistent little chit."

"Hmmm?"

"You taught me to trust again." He snorted. "You taught me to trust in the first place, honestly. And you taught me that, even if you're disappointed in the end, it can be worth it to open up to somebody."

"You're talking about 8th Year?"

"Yeah," he breathed against her neck. "The Wizengamot making my return to Hogwarts a requirement of my probation was the best thing that could have happened to me."

She released her own long breath. "You were a gift to me too that year, you know, a comfort."

"I'm happy to hear that."

"And now we get that always." She drew back and looked at him. "Right?"

"Sounds wonderful to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Weestarmeggie for beta reading. This chapter from Draco's perspective was brought to you by all you lovely people as it's become a tradition for me to write a bonus chapter when my stories surpass 1k followers on FFN.net, so I hope you enjoyed it. Updates should be coming much more quickly now, they are all in final edits. Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Seven Months Later

"Hermione, sweetheart, don't you look radiant!" Molly Weasley approached, nearly at a run, her hand pressed to her heart while Draco helped Hermione from the car they'd driven specially for the occasion.

Draco had wanted to bring a myriad of gifts to present to the Weasleys, but Hermione had convinced him that simple was best. She didn't want it to appear that he was trying to buy them meant that for Molly they'd brought a cake from their favorite bakery, as well as some luxurious specialty yarn that had immediately made Hermione think of the older witch, all the way from Australia. For Arthur it meant driving one of Draco's fancy cars to the Burrow- which Hermione knew might actually end up getting them in trouble with Molly, because the man wouldn't want to come inside, but she thought it was worth the risk.

"Thank you Molly," Hermione answered, resting a hand on her swollen belly and, as always, Draco beamed with pride at the sight. The other woman gave her a hug- much more carefully than usual- and over her shoulder she saw Harry and Ron scrambling out of the house, nearly tripping over each other's feet in their haste to get to her. She smiled to herself. As much as she was thankful for the recent changes in her life, sometimes it was nice to see that some things never did. They would always be her boys.

"Hi boys," she called, holding out her arms as Molly stepped away.

"Careful with my pregnant wife," Draco called even as he greeted the older woman who was fussing all over him as if she'd known him his whole life. Hermione knew that he was mostly joking, but there was an underlying note of panic in his voice.

 

_Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and then down at the vial in her hand. It contained the contraceptive potion she'd taken every three months religiously and without question since she was eighteen years old. But she was due to be married in five days and the timing seemed almost like fate._

_She took a deep breath and strode into the bedroom. Draco was lounging against the headboard clad only in boxers, intently studying what Hermione recognized as reports from work, but he looked up the minute she entered the room._

_"I have something to ask you and something to tell you," she let out in a rush of breath._

_He chuckled and literally tossed the papers he'd been reading onto his bedside table._

_"Okay, hit me with it, Granger."_

_She held up the vial, she knew he would recognize the potion it contained. "I don't think I want to take this. Would you- would you mind if I didn't?" He opened his mouth but she held up her hand. "But before you answer that, I just want to make sure you know how much I love you. I'm not saying that to influence your decision, it's just true. Up until a few months ago I would have said I wasn't anywhere near ready to have a family- but then again I never anticipated you. Now, if you aren't ready I'll wait as long as you like, of course. And maybe this seems a little bit impetuous, but I was just thinking that James has already arrived and I expect Ron and Chloe to announce that they're pregnant at any moment and I always- in the back of my mind- thought that our kids would grow up together. And since I know for sure that I love you, and I feel happy and secure in this life we're building here. I just don't see any reason to wait."_

_He literally lept from the bed and strode over to her, snatching the vial from her hands he threw it at the wall. She gaped at him as she heard the glass shatter._

_"Draco!"_

_"What? That was my answer to your question."_

_"I thought you'd want to talk about this."_

_"Why the fuck would I waste time doing that?" He asked as he pushed her onto the bed and crawled on top of her._

_"Well you don't need to think about the pros and cons?"_

_He chuckled. "That's much more your style than mine, baby. You just told me you loved me so much that you want to have a family with me, and that you want to do it right now. I have much better things to do than make lists."_

_She couldn't exactly argue with that, there were better things she'd prefer him to be doing as well._

 

Ron came to a startled halt before he reached her. "Whoa, Mione, you're huge!"

Harry actually facepalmed. "It's going to be a miracle if your wife doesn't kill you before she gives birth."

"I didn't mean it like that," Ron blanched, "I just mean she's so much bigger than Chloe, and they're equally far along."

"Merlin, Ron," Harry murmured, "do you really think that's any better?"

Hermione chuckled, she was used to Ron's lack of tact, she knew he didn't mean any harm. And he wasn't wrong. Carrying twins was hell and she looked a lot more pregnant than she was. "Big is a good thing in this case, it means they're growing well," she explained as they embraced her even more gently than Molly had.

"She's gorgeous," Draco gushed, stepping in to place an arm around her waist.

"Wait, no, of course she is!" Ron defended. "I guess I just wasn't quite expecting- it's weird is all…" he trailed off sheepishly and ducked his head.

Hermione just laughed and leaned into her husband. "It's okay Ron," she assured him, suppressing a sigh. As much as she loved the Weasleys, they could be a bit much, and she was out of practice.

"You drive?" Came Arthur's voice from behind them and Hermione turned to see him circling the car, having apparently snuck up on them when she was greeting her friends.

"I do," Draco confirmed, "it was one of the first things I learned how to do in the muggle world. It was just so fascinating, I couldn't resist, and it's very freeing. Well, not in traffic, but out on the open road," he gestured to the empty countryside around them.

"What it is, is terrifying," Hermione interjected. "He drives the way he flies, which is to say, like a madman."

His arm tightened around her waist. "I would never let anything happen to you, to any of you," he said softly, it was meant for her ears only but she knew from the way their expressions all softened that the others had heard.

Arthur just stared, appearing to be momentarily frozen, and then gave a nod of approval and strode forward to shake Draco's hand. "Welcome to our home."

"Thank you," Draco answered with what Hermione recognized as a genuine smile.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to…" he gestured vaguely towards the car, his cheeks going slightly pink.

"Not now Arthur!" Molly scolded him, whacking his arm. "They've only just arrived, let them come inside."

"I'd be happy to later though," said Draco, "that's why we drove, Hermione thought you might be interested."

Arthur shot her a grateful smile and leaned forward to kiss her forehead in greeting, then led them into the house. As they entered the Burrow, Hermione was pleased to see that Draco kept his face carefully neutral- though she knew him well enough to be certain that he was completely baffled by what he was seeing. Ginny rushed forward and pressed James into Draco's arms.

"Hey!" Hermione protested. "Why does he get him first?"

"I challenge any of my brothers to argue with the picture that makes," said Ginny with an impish smile, her eyes darting in Draco's direction.

He was adorable with a baby in his arms, as they'd discovered when Ginny and James had come to visit them when James was just two months old. Ginny had been too close to her due date to come for their wedding, so she'd brought him as soon as they were both cleared to travel. Hermione was entirely certain that, had she not already been pregnant at the time, watching her newly minted husband with her godson would have convinced her to do her level best to become so.

"James, James, James," Draco bellowed, "you've grown my man. Good job, but you should really slow down, you're going to make your godmother cry if you get big too fast," he looked over at her and winked.

It felt as if the entire household came to a halt as they witnessed Draco Malfoy being loving and paternal, and towards a baby who was half Potter, half Weasley, of all things. And to make a point, she made her way over to him but didn't attempt to take James from him, just looped her arms around his waist and cooed at the baby. "You like your Uncle Draco don't you, I applaud you on your good taste." The baby giggled and Hermione could practically feel the tension surrounding them dissipate.

"Thank you, " he whispered.

"Are you kidding me, thank you," she whispered in return.

They shared a typical Weasley meal, raucous and delicious. She could tell that Draco found it all a little overwhelming, but that was something she completely understood. There were a few awkward moments but for the most part it went better than Hermione ever could have dreamed. Hermione knew Molly had been disappointed that she wouldn't be becoming an official Weasley but seemed to have just gotten past it and decided to basically adopt Draco as a son-in-law instead. She spent thirty minutes cooing to Hermione's belly to the babies about how excited 'Nana Weasley' was to meet them.

Draco took Arthur for a drive after dinner and when they returned the older man was practically bouncing with enthusiasm, but Draco was even paler than usual. Hermione cornered him as soon as she possibly could.

"Are you okay, what did he say to you?" She hissed.

He just shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You're lucky, and I'm happy to see that you have people who love you so much." He drew her into his arms. "I know you don't need it Granger, but it brings me comfort to know that if anything happened to me they'd make sure the three of you were looked after."

"You have people who love you that much too now," she assured him and took one of his hands to place on her belly where the children who already adored him so much that they responded to his every murmured word, were growing.

"Thank you for that, love," he kissed her temple.

Later that night, after Molly and Arthur had gone to bed and Bill and Percy and their wives had gone home to put their children to bed, Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Chloe, George, and his wife Angelina gathered in the living room. James, as well as George's son Fred, who was also still just a baby, had gone to sleep early in their respective parents' old rooms. So they didn't feel in any hurry to get home, and the eight of them had some talking to do anyway.

"So Operation Trojan Horse is still a go for the Samhain event?" George asked with a grin.

There was a large Ministry gala happening the following night in celebration of Samhain. It was the venue where Hermione and Draco had chosen to make their public debut as a couple and the reason they'd returned to Britain for a couple of weeks. It was also the place they'd chosen to launch the rebellion they'd been planning against the marriage law for months.

"Ugh," Hermione groaned, "are we really calling it that?"

"It's perfect," George responded. "Helen of Troy, and Hermione was Helen's daughter."

Hermione didn't even attempt to hide her eye roll. "You're really not clear on the details of that story, are you?" She scoffed.

"We're sending a beautiful woman in to catch them unawares," George continued as if he hadn't heard her.

Hermione just blinked at him. "Oh, wow, you actually have no idea what that story is about, do you?" George just grinned at her innocently and she realized he was intentionally baiting her, she huffed.

"The general idea applies," Draco interrupted before it could devolve into a fight, "we're sending you in there and they have no idea how dangerous you can be. And this," he gently cupped her belly, "will really throw them for a loop. Most pure bloods expect witches, and especially pregnant women to be quiet and docile, and to basically hide themselves away."

"Who would expect that of Mione?" Ron laughed.

Draco smirked. "Somebody who doesn't really understand her, obviously. And our government has proven that they certainly don't."

Ron and Draco exchanged a nod of understanding which was nice to see but still awfully bizarre.

"Now," Draco continued, "are the rest of you really prepared to go through with this if they call our bluff? You may never be able to come home."

"Better that than making our kids grow up in a country with this law," Angelina chimed in, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly, "I just can't deal with our Ministry anymore."

"Kingsley is a good man, he's trying to do the right thing," Harry said hesitantly.

Hermione snorted. "For the greater good, you mean. Don't you see that's actually worse? A good man doing the right thing to stay in power because he thinks he knows best? It's Dumbledore all over again. And I don't think it's all altruism, Kingsley's come to enjoy the power, so he went along with the old guard on this law because that was the easiest way to keep it, no matter that it was our generation and not theirs that was affected.

Harry sighed and raked a hand over his face. "I know, it's just hard for me, he was a mentor."

"To me too, Harry, but this isn't right," Ron interjected.

"I know."

"You are in, aren't you? I would never hold it against you if you've changed your mind." Hermione asked Harry.

His eyes went wide. "Oh, definitely."

"Definitely," Ginny confirmed, covering his hand with hers. "James," she looked each of them in the eye as she spoke, "all of our children are the most important thing here."

"And the others?" Draco asked.

"We've checked with everybody over the past week," said Ginny, "they all confirm that they are a go and they'll have their coins and their mobiles ready."

Harry cleared his throat and pushed his glasses back up his nose. "As we suspected he might, Kingsley has used the familial excuse to have you seated at his table. But he's gone further than we thought he would."

"What does that mean?" Hermione wondered.

"It means the two of you are going to have an incredibly awkward evening," Ginny giggled.

There was a beat of silence and then Draco spoke: "you've got to be kidding me! Mother and Father?"

"I don't understand," said Hermione.

Harry sighed. "I guess it would have looked like favoritism to only seat you with Narcissa, considering that Kingsley's married to her sister. And especially because Draco is Lucius' heir, they would traditionally be seated together, so you're all at the same table," he winced, "one big happy family."

The full meaning of that sunk in. "Are you telling me that we are at a table with Draco's divorced parents, their new spouses, Theo and Pansy, as well as Kingsley and Andromeda?"

Harry just nodded. "I know several people on the planning committee, I could see if I can sweet talk one of them into getting you moved," he offered.

It was incredibly thoughtful of him to ask. Hermione knew he'd rather face Voldemort again than use his influence in such a way. "It's okay Harry, in fact I think we can use this to our advantage."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes," Hermione raised her chin and set her spine. "I won't let your parents think they can intimidate me. In fact, if anybody can intimidate me at this point, we're in trouble. This whole plan is based on me being strong."

Draco sighed, but nodded. "Okay, my predictable Gryffindor. But," he growled, looking around at the assembled group, "she is not to be left alone. Watch her back."

There was nodding all around and as much as Hermione wanted to be angry that they didn't think she could take care of herself, she mainly just felt supported. This had all been Draco's brainchild in the first place, so it only seemed right for the pair of them to head this so-called operation, and she was best positioned to be spokesperson. Draco would worry incessantly if he didn't feel like she and the babies were protected; she couldn't fault him for that.

It had all started when Ginny arrived to spend a couple of weeks with them in Australia, baby James in tow. She and the baby had spent a week with them alone, and then Harry, Ron, Chloe, and - as a surprise- George and Angelina along with six-month old Fred, had arrived as well. She knew Draco had been irritated at first, though there was little point, he'd known her friends were coming, the addition of three more made little to no difference. And she'd informed him that he better get used to it, as Ginny had proven already, Weasleys had a habit of just appearing on doorsteps.

During the visit, as they'd sat around their dining room table, Draco had- as he described it- an epiphany: between the Potter, Malfoy, and Black family fortunes and the enormous success of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, a large part of the wealth of magical Britain was contained in that room. He hadn't had the political clout to fight the law the first time, but there was more than one way to skin a cat. The kind of control the people gathered in his home could exert over the economy of magical Britain was enormous. And that in itself gave them political power.

They also had considerably more political pull even without the financial aspect when banded together than just himself or Hermione had on their own. He knew how- Hermione and Potter in particular- hated the moniker of 'Golden Trio' but maybe it was time to make it work for them. If they all agreed, and if they had the guts to go through with it, they might actually be able to change things.

He'd kept quiet until he could have a quiet discussion with Hermione, and they'd developed the skeleton of a plan before approaching their guests with it. They were both a little shocked by how quickly the other six had agreed to help. And then months of planning had begun.

Because it turned out that a law which had seemed tolerable- even innocuous- to much of the population in theory, was a nightmare in practice. Even those who were lucky enough to be happily married- like Harry and Ginny- were horrified once they became parents by the idea of allowing their children to remain susceptible to it. And all of a sudden there was a quiet, underground movement. The kind of movement that generally would have resented Draco and Hermione for the way they were able to skirt the law because of their wealth- except Draco thought of a way to help these people using that wealth.

The old guard wouldn't know what hit them. Or, so they hoped.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror as she arranged an actual diamond tiara (her mind boggled) amongst her curls. She'd chosen her outfit and dressed with great care for the evening, knowing it was important that she projected the image of a powerful- even dangerous- witch, a true Lady Black.

Her forest green velvet dress was so dark it was almost black, it had a plunging neckline which showed off her newly enhanced cleavage while remaining tasteful, and then hugged her waist and went all the way to the floor with a slit up one leg. The entire ensemble was designed to accentuate her pregnant belly. It was meant to make a statement.

She wore her hair down, and let her curls remain rather wild, both because Draco liked them like that, and because it added an air of devil-may-care to the whole look. Finally, she added a dark, smokey shadow to her eyes whilst leaving her lips a neutral color; she'd just brushed a gloss over them. And she'd topped it all off with diamond and emerald drop earrings and the tiara, the one she had chosen was more like a diamond headband- because yes, the Black vaults had several tiaras for her to choose from.

She was going for a combination of careless elegance while also highlighting her sexuality and suggesting that there was some darkness in this golden girl. Because oh, how she hated that term- but it was the image the public expected from her and she needed to defy expectations tonight, much of their plan revolved around catching a lot of powerful people off guard. George had gotten that part right.

Draco entered the bathroom, fastening his cufflinks, but when he looked up he stopped in his tracks. "Holy shit."

 

_Hermione bit back a laugh. She didn't know why it amused her so much when he cursed like a muggle. She looked down, pretending not to hear him, and waited to see what he would do next. His reactions were always satisfying, even if they were sometimes completely unexpected._

_"Holy shit." His mouth was hanging slightly open, his pupils blown wide. He looked beautiful, ethereal even in the moonlight and she really just wanted to fall into his arms. But that was the first thing he had said to her after their wedding ceremony was complete. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, or what it meant._

_"Second thoughts? Because it's a little late now." She tried to laugh it off but wasn't sure she succeeded._

_"Holy shit, Hermione," he repeated._

_She resisted the urge to drop his hand so that she could cross her arms over her chest. "Your language is appalling."_

_"And I'm probably the worst husband in the world." He let out a self deprecating laugh. "Three minutes married and I've already managed to make you doubt me. It's just that you're so gorgeous, love."_

_"Oh!" She leaned into him, to hide her embarrassment for jumping to conclusions. She breathed in against the skin of his neck, relishing in the feel of her new husband in her arms and the feel of cool sand between her toes. "Thank you, you look pretty perfect as well."_

_They'd gotten married on a remote beach by the light of the moon and the stars, and it had been absolutely beautiful in Hermione's eyes. But part of her still doubted if she had been wrong. Perhaps her gown hadn't been enough? Had he realized that she was really not cut out to be Lady Black? The wife of a man who was a well known multi-millionaire even in the muggle world? Was he already regretting his choice?_

_It hadn't been inexpensive, but it was simple and she'd declined the use of any of the Black family jewels and worn just a vintage barrett she'd found, as well as her engagement ring as accessories. She had thought it was lovely, but she knew it was not extravagant. Draco was used to extravagance._

_But, then again, she was the one Draco loved, not a witch who tended towards extravagant frippery. In addition, the bond had settled on them quite easily, so she couldn't be too worried that they were actually ill suited. But that logic was little to no comfort when her marriage was minutes old._

_"Where did you get this?" He asked holding her at arms length, and eyeing her up and down._

_"I- um, I just found it in a shop, and then I had some alterations made. Is it not enough, or too muggle? I know the white dress concept is an antiquated Victorian thing, but Alex said it would look beautiful against my skin in the moonlight."_

_As most of the people they'd wanted to invite from England would have been unable to attend their wedding for various reasons, they had easily given up on the idea of having any kind of formal ceremony. They had decided to only have Alex and Liam as witnesses, and, of course, the bonder. A photographer had also been present, because they had wanted to document it, not just for the British press, but for themselves._

_"Hermione shut up."_

_She stopped her rambling and cut her eyes to him._

_He cupped her face in his hands, his eyes were stormy with emotion- tenderness, but also...ferocity. "Can it- is it really not clear to you how I see you? Like I just said, you're gorgeous to me, and tonight you look like my own personal Aphrodite. Honestly witch, I'm losing my mind a little."_

_"Oh," she looked down at her feet, more than a little overwhelmed by the heat in his voice. She wondered if she'd ever get used to that._

_"Can we be done with this ridiculous conversation and be off now?" He asked after kissing her between her brows. "I have a jet lined up to take us to Fiji, but it's for tomorrow. There's a suite and a gourmet meal waiting for us in Cooktown."_

_"Yes, please," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Take us away."_

 

He wrapped his own arms around her waist and she could tell he was preparing to apparate. But then he hesitated. "Just for the record, as incredible as you look at this moment, your trust is still the best thing you've ever given me."

"Hell baby, you looking like that, I'm going to be hard all night and I can't hide it easily in this," he gestured to his muggle tuxedo.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be such a peacock and wear robes instead." She taunted, finally looking up and meeting his eyes in the mirror.

"Or maybe you can take the edge off before we leave," he leered, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, splaying his hands across her belly.

She instantly wanted him. Her pregnancy hormones were really something- or, though she would never, ever admit it, maybe it was just what he did to her- and she could feel that he was, in fact, hard. "We'll be late," she argued weakly.

"We should make an entrance anyway." He'd reached down and began inching her dress up her legs and then he cupped her sex. "That's what I thought," he said in satisfaction, finding her knickers already wet. He brushed her hair to one side and began laying sucking kisses on her neck. "Ten minutes, maybe fifteen, I'll make you feel so good," he hummed against her skin.

She hesitated and felt her lips twist in triumph. He dropped his hand from between her legs and reached up to cup her breasts.

"Draco," she let out a breathy sigh, almost against her will.

"Let me worship you," he gave her a squeeze and she cried out in ecstasy as his index fingers flitted across her cloth covered nipples.

He pulled her up against his chest and then back out into the bedroom. He laid her carefully on the bed with her legs hanging off of the edge. He loomed over her, kissing her deeply for several long minutes, and then he skimmed his way down her body and threw the skirt of her gown up and over her waist and sank to his knees, pulling her knickers down her legs as he went.

He placed her thighs over his shoulders and dove right in. Hermione knew that some men enjoyed this activity more than others. But she never would have imagined that anybody could love it as much as Draco seemed to. She regretted that her view of watching how much he enjoyed it was now impeded by her belly and she suspected that soon this activity would be put on hold indefinitely.

But for now she lay there gripping the duvet as her husband made a virtual feast of her. It made her feel like the most sensual creature on earth and soon she was pressing herself against his face and screaming his name. He eased her down with gentle kisses to her inner thighs, then stood up, made eye contact with her and sucked the two fingers he'd had hooked inside of her clean.

He crawled on top of her so he was hovering over her on all fours and kissed her deeply. She worked one hand into his hair and sucked his tongue into her mouth.

"Do you want," she managed between kisses. "What do you want?"

"You."

"I'm not, I'm not getting on my hands and knees in this dress, Draco."

He chuckled. "I understand, but I think we can manage like this without putting too much pressure on your stomach, if you're willing to try."

She nodded eagerly. And after one last kiss he crawled back off the bed and quickly unfastening his waistcoat, then dropping his trousers and boxers he stepped between her legs, which were still dangling off the mattress. She watched him, a look of intense concentration on his face as she felt him begin to press inside of her. He was still fully dressed from the waist up and it made her giggle.

His eyes flew to hers. "Baby, that's really not the most encouraging sound when my cock is half way inside of you."

"Oh no, that feels wonderful," she sighed, "it's just that sex in evening wear is more amusing than I would have guessed."

He looked down at himself and then back up, grinning at her. "Well you look like a fucking goddess, but I have to admit I look a little ridiculous."

"Shut up Draco, you're beautiful and you know it," she let her eyes fall closed so that she could just feel him. "Oh," she moaned as he began to move, "that's so nice, I love you so much."

"I love you too," he murmured, rubbing his hands over her breasts and down her sides. He was a little obsessed with her pregnant body. He treated her with something like reverence most of the time and he still couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the beauty they'd created together.

 

_"I'm sorry, you're what?_

_"Pregnant, Draco, I'm pregnant. Surely you knew it was bound to happen sooner or later when you threw my contraceptive potion at the wall. And really, after our honeymoon I don't know how you can possibly be surprised. It was like you were on a mission."_

_"To set a record for how many times a woman can come within a two week period, yes," he scoffed._

_She walked over to the bed and fell onto it, jostling them both. And then she looked over at him and the only way she could think to describe his expression was haunted, his eyes dull._

_"Is this not what you want? Is it too much too soon, or are you having second thoughts about-"_

_He crawled across the bed and had her pinned to the mattress so fast she should barely blink._

_"Shut up." That sharp steel gaze had returned, but they were still not the eyes she'd learned get lost in when she needed an escape._

_"Draco," she squirmed, not afraid, but uncertain what was happening._

_And then he leapt off of her and was pacing next to the bed. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"_

_She raised herself up on her elbows and squinted at the man she'd married and whom she thought she'd come to know fairly well, but who had apparently suddenly turned insane. "What? I'm fine, of course you didn't hurt me."_

_"I just, I didn't know, with the baby, how careful I need to be."_

_"We're fine," she held out an arm for him and he climbed back onto the bed with an absurd amount of care. "I won't break Draco."_

_He placed a gentle hand on her stomach. "Can I look?"_

_"Of course, this baby is yours as much as mine. I'm afraid there's not really anything to see yet though."_

_He pulled up her shirt and then brushed his hand over her abdomen, pressing slightly. "It's...harder, I think, how did I not notice that?"_

_"You weren't looking for it," she smiled at him. "I ignored the signs too, I wanted to be sure it had...taken. At least as well as you can know at this point."_

_His head snapped up and his eyes flew to hers. "You knew?"_

_"I...something was different. But I didn't do the charm until just now. I would never have kept it from you intentionally."_

_"I didn't dare hope we'd get lucky this quickly." He sighed._

_She tilted her head and looked at him. "Is what your little freak out just now was about?"_

_"My parents had issues…" He looked up and met her eyes with a shrug._

_"So did mine."_

_His eyes flashed with surprise and she was almost tempted to laugh, but everything to do with her parents was just too bittersweet._

_"Being a muggle doesn't preclude fertility issues, Draco."_

_He nodded to himself. "I did actually know that. It just seems like if anybody should have had more kids, it should have been your parents."_

_"You know we've had our own problems," she said quietly. "They aren't perfect and I'm not sure if it would have been better or worse if they'd had another magical child. It would have been massively complicated either way."_

_"Yeah, still. You're so remarkable, it seems like a loss." He nuzzled her neck._

_"We're a pair aren't we?" She asked as she tunneled her fingers into his annoyingly soft and beautiful hair._

_They were both somewhat estranged from their parents. She couldn't seem to stop upsetting hers and he couldn't seem to stop failing to meet the expectations his placed upon him. It was two sides of the same coin, really. Neither of them had grown up to be the people their parents expected them to be, and neither had been entirely forgiven for it._

_"We'll be better for this one," Draco vowed, resting his hand against her still-flat belly. "I promise," he whispered._

_Hermione was too choked up to respond and just pulled him closer._

 

At first the slow, languid pace was delicious, but then Hermione discovered a problem with this position: with her legs hanging as they were she couldn't get any leverage to move against him.

But he, who had learned her body so well, understood the problem without needing to be told. "Love, give me your hands, you can use me to pull yourself back and push forward."

She immediately complied and began using Draco himself to help him control their thrusts and speed up their movements. Her orgasm snuck up on her and she barely managed to warn him before she was crying out while convulsing around him. Vaguely she heard him encouraging her, telling her how beautiful and sexy she was, and then she was gratified to feel him come inside of her.

He collapsed beside her.

She turned her head to look at him, barely able to make out his face from under her heavy eyelids. "Are we really expected to go and be respectable adults around a bunch of important people now?"

"Well I don't know about the respectable part, or the important people part, but yes, there's somewhere we're supposed to be." He smirked. "And while I'd love to strip you naked and do that all over again, I'm pretty goddamn thrilled to have the opportunity to show you off tonight."

Hermione blinked until she could really see him and reached out a hand to touch his face. "You're sweet."

"I convinced Hermione Granger to marry me," he snorted, "they should give me an Order of Merlin for sheer nerve. And these little ones are the best thing I've ever done. I'm so sure of that and I haven't even met them yet," he said, putting a hand on her belly and pulling her tightly to him. "Damn straight I want to march in there with you tonight."

Tears sprang to her eyes and she took a few deep, shuddering breaths. "Draco Malfoy," she said, trying to sound appropriately stern, "I just let you ravage me. You are not going to make me cry and ruin all the rest of the hard work I did getting ready for tonight."

She was pleased when he laughed so hard he nearly cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been remiss in thanking Weestarmeggie for her excellent Alpha work and just being an amazing friend. Love you lady! If y'all want to see Hermione's gowns (wedding and ball gowns) the inspirations are on my Pinterest board for this story. Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Are you ready?" Draco wondered, as they approached the Samhain Ball. The outer chamber where the cocktail hour was being held had already begun to clear in favor of the ballroom where dinner and dancing was to take place, and so he'd held them back in the shadows and waited until it was totally empty before guiding her forward.

"You were serious about making an entrance," she said, suddenly feeling apprehensive and leaning into the hand at her back.

"I'm sorry, too much?"

"No," she raised her chin, "I can do this. You're right, maximum impact is best." She started to stride forward.

"I love you," he said, stopping her, "I love you so much," he cupped her face and kissed her deeply. She knew she already looked suspiciously mussed and there was little she could do about it- she'd tidied herself up but with her pregnancy she couldn't maintain a glamour charm and her smug husband knew it, so she just went with it.

"I love you too," she breathed, pulling away with a smile and taking his hand, intertwining their fingers. "We're about to make quite a splash, Mr. Malfoy. Let's do this."

"Whatever you say Mrs. Malfoy," he responded, squeezing her hand; she could swear that his expression grew a little prouder every time somebody referred to her by that name, and that he especially liked saying it himself.

When he opened the doors to the ballroom they walked in, never breaking stride. It took all of ten seconds for the room to go totally silent. Their marriage, of course, was common knowledge; they'd announced it in the Prophet complete with exactly one photo of their wedding, which, much to Draco's amusement and Hermione's horror had filled the entirety of the front page above the fold the day after they'd submitted it.

They couldn't have garnered more attention if they actually had thrown a huge society wedding. But she was certain that nobody expected them to appear so cozy, and her obvious pregnancy was surely sending shockwaves through the room. She placed her hand on her belly, part pride, part protectiveness. He released her hand and instead put an arm around her waist, drawing her into his body, and placing his other hand on top of hers on her bump.

"Well, I think we've made an impression," he murmured.

She turned her head to smirk at him, suddenly feeling very confident, and she saw a challenge in his eyes. She reached up with her free hand and pulled him down for a quick kiss. Ron, or possibly George- but she was fairly sure it was Ron- let out a wolf whistle in response.

She turned in the direction of the Weasley table. She was certain she saw galleons changing hands, which made her roll her eyes dramatically in that direction- the amount of betting that went on between the siblings was absurd. They passed the table on the way to their own and were systematically passed from one person to the other. Hermione received hugs and cheek kisses; Draco handshakes and he kissed the cheeks of the Weasley witches.

Before she could really register what was happening she found herself surrounded by her husband and her two best friends. She could see Ginny and George smirking at her over Harry's shoulder and she realized that she was about to be handled. She felt Draco's hand on her back and Ron raised one to her shoulder. Harry just stood by doing his standard 'Harry is troubled' thing.

"What?" She barked.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay," Ron answered, "this is bound to be stressful," his eyes flicked to her stomach.

"I'm fine, thank you, you idiots." She shot a murderous glare to them each for being so patronizing.

"I'd say she's good," Ron looked between the other two men.

She decided this wasn't the place to punish any of them for this, but she narrowed her eyes at each of them in turn to let them know that retribution would be forthcoming.

Nevertheless, she let each of them kiss her and let Draco lead them towards their table.

"Don't be mad," he whispered as they walked.

"I'm not some helpless little thing that needs the protection of three big, strong wizards to attend a simple function, you already ordered them not to leave me alone, that should have been enough," she hissed.

She felt his body stiffen at her words. "Of course you're not helpless. And I'm insulted you think that I would think that of you. Hell, I'm insulted on Potter and Weasley's behalf. But you're pregnant, more vulnerable than usual, and about to walk into a snakes' den. They are powerful here. By reminding people of the ties between you and reinforcing how strong they are, they are giving you all the protection they can and I appreciate it. A lot of people needed to see that and you know it."

She bit her lip and turned her face into his neck to disguise what she was saying. "You're right. But I don't appreciate being kept out of the loop. I'm not an idiot, I know you planned that."

"Hmmm," he murmured against her temple as he left a kiss there. She was not foolish enough to take that as agreement, but they could return to the argument later.

When they reached their table everybody was standing around looking slightly stunned, except Kingsley who looked annoyingly smug. And Andromeda, who Hermione didn't know very well, but whom she was fairly certain was trying not to laugh.

Kingsley immediately made his way towards them holding out his hand for Draco to shake. "Lord Black, it's wonderful to see you back home."

"It's...interesting to be back in Britain," Draco answered, his tone making it clear that 'interesting' was not necessarily a good thing, and his phrasing suggesting that he no longer considered Britain home. And the way Kingsley's expression soured slightly- though he was enough of a politician not to completely betray face- made Hermione think he heard it too.

"You know my wife, don't you?" Draco asked, urging Hermione forward but keeping a hand on her back.

Hermione plastered a smile on her face. "Mr. Minister, it's lovely to see you!"

Kingsley was obviously taken aback by the formality in her address, but he recovered admirably. "My Lady Black, congratulations on your marriage," he kissed her knuckles

"Thank you," she practically simpered, "I feel very lucky." She turned her face to peer adoringly at Draco, surprising herself by how easily she'd fallen into the momentary act of society wife, and how much she was enjoying it. She smiled at the Minister, then turned back to her husband and smoothed her hand over her belly, leaning into him, as if she needed his protection, "we're very happy, aren't we darling?" She gazed up at him and fluttered her eyelashes.

She saw Draco's mouth twitch ever so slightly in amusement. She'd never before called him 'darling,' but he just leaned down to kiss her nose. "Of course, what's not to be thrilled about? And good news Minister, we've gotten a head start on that mandate of yours. Hermione has two cooking in here," he patted her stomach. "Then again, I know you're aware that she's always been an overachiever."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Draco asked.

"He did this same thing when I told him I was pregnant," Hermione told the healer.

 

_"I said it's twins, Mr. Malfoy."_

_"Twins, like two babies?"_

_"That would be the definition of twins, yes." Healer Peters answered dryly, but Hermione could see amusement in her eyes._

_He raised an eyebrow in the older woman's direction. And Hermione could see he was dismayed that the healer didn't appear to be intimidated by him in the least._

_"Okay, okay," he breathed in and out several times obviously attempting to gather himself. "So, how are my- our," he corrected quickly, "sons?"_

_"Your son seems perfect so far, as does your daughter."_

_And then he began to completely unravel. He jumped up and started to pace, it appeared as if he might actually hyperventilate._

_"Daughter? What!" he ran his hands through his hair as he walked, making it stand on end in a way Hermione had never seen before. "No, I can't have a daughter! No girl has been born into the Malfoy line for hundreds of years! This was never supposed to be a problem for me!"_

_"A problem?" Hermione questioned, an edge to her voice._

_He whirled around to face her. "Not a problem, so to speak. It's just that girls grow up to be women, and then men like me come along and do terrible things, like get them pregnant!"_

_By then the healer was actually chortling while Hermione resisted the urge to do the same and jumped off the examination table to pull him into her arms, as she could see that he was truly distressed._

_"It's okay," she soothed, but she knew she was doing a poor job of disguising the mirth in her voice. "She'll have us as parents and we'll make sure she has a good head on her shoulders and she finds a good man, like you, when the time is right. Or, you know, a good woman if that's what she wants."_

_"Are you kidding me, a man like me!? You don't know the depraved things I think about doing to you on an hourly basis or you never would have agreed to marry me!"_

_Hermione couldn't hold it back any longer, she collapsed into hysterical with laughter in his arms._

_She kissed him when he looked down at her. "Calm down love, we can do this together. We're better together."_

_But his fear only changed course. "This is dangerous for you," he barked. "Twins, Hermione, twins? You know it as well as I do."_

_"I can do this. Our children won't hurt me," she took his hand, simply on instinct, and placed his hand on her belly. They both felt the magic settle, like the sealing of a covenant. Different but as powerful as their marriage bond had been. "Oh wow," she gasped, " do you know what was that?"_

_"Come on, I know you believe in magic," he teased_

_"What was that?" She continued to insist with a roll of her eyes._

_"I was kidding," he sobered. "It's not commonly acknowledged or recognized."_

_"What was it?"_

_"My magic recognized them, and them me. Some fathers avoid making the connection, in case of difficulties or if they aren't...as expected, it's easier to abandon them as magic doesn't fight against it quite so much if the babe hasn't been claimed."_

_She just gaped at him, convulsively swallowing down the bile she could feel rising in her throat._

_"They'll recognize me. And if absolutely necessary draw upon my magic to defend the three of you."_

_"Good." She choked down tears. "Thank you for doing that."_

_He looked at her, part understanding, part disappointment. "Do you think there's anything in the world I wouldn't do to protect you three?"_

_"No, I just…"_

_Draco lowered is face to just below her navel. "Your mummy doesn't trust me quite completely yet. I don't blame her. I was awful to her. But if you need me you must call for me, okay?" He finished with a hum of magic that was almost shocking and he smiled in satisfaction. "They'll know now, for sure, they can find me."_

 

Hermione knew that the general population of magical Britain probably believed she'd married Draco for his money and place in their society, and that he was using her to prove that his stance on blood purity had changed. She'd seen more articles than she could count in the Prophet accusing them both of such. Mostly it had all made them both laugh...mostly.

They made all sorts of speculations that they were both attempting to spite the Ministry or to take advantage of each other's political advantages. There were a few implications about a sexual scandal, even a secret love child. They had gotten a good laugh over that, enjoying the irony given that the entire point of this law they'd been harangued into was to force them to have children.

So, there were few people in the room prepared for the idea of Draco and Hermione Malfoy as a happy couple. Destroying their expectations was already more fun than she could have imagined- and all they'd done was walk across the room.

They made the rounds amongst the occupants of their table, both herself and Draco greeted Andromeda with genuine affection. The woman's whispered murmur of 'make them pay for that frightful law, and don't you dare let my sister intimidate you,' was slightly startling to Hermione, given her relationship with Kingsley, but then she remembered what the older witch had survived. She might love the Minister, but that didn't mean she supported his government's stance on this issue, especially considering that she had a young grandson to consider.

Hermione just gave her a slight nod and moved onto Draco's mother and her husband: Tomas Nott. When they'd become friends at Hogwarts, Draco had done little to hide the state of his parents deteriorating marriage from her. In fact, she had sensed that he needed somebody to talk to about the situation. The older Malfoys decision to divorce had come as no surprise to Draco. Actually, Hermione had suspected that the news had been something of a relief to her friend; but his mother taking up with Lord Nott within just a few months of the separation had hit Draco hard. Given her insistence on propriety his entire life, he couldn't understand his mother's decision to so thoroughly abandon it.

Hermione had shared his bafflement. Not that she thought that Lucius Malfoy was any kind of prize. But he was younger, handsomer, and had a title equal to that of the man Narcissa had left him for. And that was not even taking into consideration the decades they'd spent together, or the son they shared. On top of which, both men in question had been Death Eaters. Hermione failed to see how the woman abhorred one and embraced the other; until she saw them now, together. For it was immediately apparent that Tomas was something that Lucius wasn't: pliable.

Tomas was much older than Narcissa and clearly pleased to have a young and beautiful wife, and she obviously had a great deal of influence over him. By contrast, Lucius was hard and opinionated, which were traits he had passed onto his son. But in Draco those traits had been tempered by worldly experience and love.

Draco was stubborn and decisive, but he was also her port from the storm and a support when things got confusing- and she knew that she wasn't the only one who felt that way. His friends and even his employees loved and depended on him. He'd turned his obstinate nature into a positive trait- or at least a productive trait. Whilst, from everything she'd heard, his father was still a tyrant.

"Hello Dear," Narcissa greeted her son with a kiss on both cheeks.

"Mother, I believe you are acquainted with my wife, Hermione Malfoy. Hermione, this is my mother, Narcissa," there was a decided pause, "Nott."

"Hello," Narcissa responded, her eyes hard, and drifting to her stomach they narrowed. Hermione instantly understood that the older witch had taken Draco's move to Australia as a protest against the law, and considered their relationship a bit of dalliance, but had never believed that he was serious enough about Hermione that he would have children with her.

She barely suppressed a wince at the older woman's sneer in the direction of her belly. They'd intentionally kept the pregnancy a secret from everybody in Britain aside from the Weasleys, but it was clear to see that this reaction from Draco's mother wasn't about disappointment that she'd been left out of the loop, it was disgust over the entire situation. And suddenly Draco's fears for her safety didn't seem so ridiculous.

Draco's arm tightened around her waist as she managed to smile and shook the woman's hand, and then that of her husband. They then progressed to Theo and Pansy and Hermione wondered if Theo knew he'd been the witch's second choice, and if so, why he'd gone along with it. He was not without his own enticements- but in their circles she supposed Pansy had been the most illustrious choice. She felt slightly sorry for the quiet boy who'd always been nice enough. Then again, if he hadn't had the courage or desire to go against his father and step-mother's opinion, well that was on him.

And then they moved on to Lucius and Cecilia Malfoy. Hermione bore the kiss her father-in-law placed on her cheek with as much grace as possible- keeping in mind that if she threw up, she could always blame it on her pregnancy; but Draco's steady presence at her back steeled her nerves. Despite the supposed display of affection, Lucius' greeting was as terse as his ex-wife's had been. His new wife looked torn, and Hermione took pity on her. She smiled and held out her hand.

"It's lovely to meet you Lady Malfoy. Draco has said such nice things." Which was mostly the truth, Draco had never said anything bad about her.

"You as well, Lady Black," she practically sighed in relief and extended her own hand, all the time sending nervous glances in Draco's direction.

And because the woman couldn't have been more than a few years older than her, and frankly looked utterly out of her depth, Hermione decided to not just take pity or be polite, but to make a real effort, and sent her a bright and genuine smile. Hermione realized that after they enacted their plans that she might lose her after tonight, but it couldn't hurt to attempt an allegiance. Cecilia looked so grateful that it was nearly heartbreaking.

"Please call me Cecilia."

"And you must call me Hermione."

The other woman, who looked so much like a younger, frightened version of Draco's mother that it was almost painful, nodded her head. "Thank you," she whispered.

Oh yes, Hermione vowed to herself, she was getting rid of this fucking law. The Malfoys technically hadn't been married under the auspices of the law, but between what Draco had told her and her own observations over the past minutes, she was certain it had hastened this woman into a match she was so uncomfortable in that she was practically shouting it from the rooftops. Hermione sighed, she would do what she could tonight.

She ended up seated between Theo Nott and Draco; Cecilia on Draco's other side.

"Draco, darling, what are you wearing?" Lady Nott broke the silence while they waited for the first course to be served. "It seems utterly inappropriate."

"This is a tuxedo, Mother. It's very fashionable in the muggle world and far more flattering than any set of dress robes I've ever seen," he smirked and then turned to leer at Hermione, "and my wife likes it."

"Your wife suggested that you wear robes," Hermione shot back caustically, refusing to play along.

"Yes, but you were rather drawn to me in this tux, weren't you, baby?" Responded Draco, undeterred.

She rolled her eyes in his direction and willed herself not to blush.

"How far along are you, Hermione? If you don't mind my asking?" Asked Andromeda, obviously making an effort to soothe the tension.

"Twenty weeks."

"And how long have you been married again?" Pansy asked with a sly smile.

Draco bristled beside her and Hermione resisted rolling her eyes: how had this witch been sorted into Slytherin? She had no subtlety whatsoever. She smirked at Draco and willed him to let her take the lead.

She turned to Pansy. "You should remember that you're dealing with a Gryffindor."

"What does that mean? I know very well what you are."

Hermione could have sworn Draco actually growled at that, she covered his hand with hers. "It means that I think you should have considered that I wouldn't just sit here and let you make such a vile accusation without calling you out on it. Though, given the things you've accused me of in the past without repercussions, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Pansy answered, dabbing daintily at her lips with her napkin. It was a pathetic attempt to appear innocent.

"You just sat there and implied that I'd intentionally gotten pregnant to trap Draco into marrying me. You were too cowardly to say it outright, but like I said, I'm a Gryffindor and I'm not."

"I was only looking out for a friend."

Hermione snorted and looked at Draco. "First of all, do you really think he's that stupid, to fall for that? Second," she brushed a thumb across his cheekbone and turned all her attention to her husband, "is that something you're concerned about?" She gave him a small wink to let him know that he was free to enter the fray.

"Well Pans," he answered with so much condescending sarcasm that Hermione almost felt sorry for the other woman. "Considering that we were engaged for six months, and living together for four before I threw her contraceptive potion at the wall days before our wedding the second she told me she wanted to get pregnant- I'd say your concerns are unwarranted. But thanks for raising them in such a considerate manner."

"Hey," the Minister cut in when the younger Mrs. Nott colored spectacularly, "this is meant to be a nice dinner. We're all family here."

Both Draco and Hermione stared at Kingsley and then burst out laughing.

"Merlin, Minister, you have a hell of an idea of family."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Apparently, despite his years as a politician and the fact that he had been a Ravenclaw and not a Gryffindor, Kingsley Shaklebolt hadn't learned when to fish and when to cut bait. Perhaps all of his years of charging in as an Auror were to blame.

"So, Hermione, despite your protests the marriage law seems to have turned out well for you," he stated when she and Draco had calmed down.

She took a breath and set her cutlery aside as she looked at the Minister. "Well I certainly can't complain about my current circumstances, if that's what you mean."

"Exactly," he nodded as if she were agreeing with him, "the law was a success for you."

She frowned at Kingsley, pretending that she hadn't understood his statement. "I fail to see how your law has any bearing on my life."

"Well, you're here, happy and healthy, and expecting your own children. You must feel relieved that the law allowed you this kind of life."

Hermione inhaled sharply in shock, they'd never imagined he'd be that bold. "Relieved?"

He nodded.

"The law allowed me this kind of life?" She reiterated, searching his face for any semblance of the man with whom she'd once escaped from an ambush on a thestral. The man she'd trusted to keep her safe.

She felt none of the comfort she'd found in him on that night in his expression now.

"Of course it did," he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She took a deep breath and blindly reached for Draco's hand. He almost immediately found it and intertwined their fingers. "Mr. Minister, I married a man whom I love, who loves me in return. We are expecting two babies who are also deeply loved, and wanted. Yes, we are abiding by your law, but that you think that what we have is a product of that law, is frankly ridiculous. You do not get to take credit for my family."

"You think you would have had the opportunity to do this, before the law?"

And while he may have made something of a point, it was also deeply insulting to two people who were utterly fed up.

"I think that Draco and I love each other. And that's all that matters."

"I think we both know that the pair of you wouldn't be sitting here if not for the law."

"Watch it, Minister," Draco growled, "or I'll make sure you regret it."

"Don't threaten me, Lord Black," Kingsley snapped in return.

"I think he is well in his rights to feel threatened himself, given that this ministry," Hermione looked around pointedly, "imprisoned the previous Lord Black in Azkaban for twelve years without ever giving him a trial." She turned to look at Draco and covered her mouth with her hand dramatically. "Perhaps we should have considered hiring bodyguards for the night, my love? I know you're brilliant with a wand but you've been hovering lately and it distracts you."

"Nobody is going to attack either of you, Lady Black," the Minister was quick to assure her.

"Well that's good to know." She rolled her eyes, clearly demonstrating her doubt.

There were a few beats of uncomfortable silence as Kingsley seemed to be gathering his thoughts..

"Draco," Lucius intoned, "when can we expect you and your wife home?"

Draco went rigid, Hermione could practically feel the shock radiating off of him and she squeezed the hand that was still intertwined with hers.

"Excuse me?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"For her confinement?" Lucius clarified, one eyebrow raised superciliously at the question.

Another thing they hadn't anticipated. Was he insane?

"Are you insane?" Draco spat, immediately echoing her thoughts. "You think I'm going to bring my wife or my children anywhere near that torture chamber you laughingly call home? No, they will be born in Australia, in our home."

"So, you're just going to ignore your birthright?"

"And just what is my birthright, Father? A piece of land in Wiltshire which- admittedly- once held fond memories for me, but then you allowed those to be defiled by darkness? A darkness I will defend my children from at whatever cost."

"Malfoys have been birthed at Malfoy Manor for the better part of a millennium. There is family tradition and honor to uphold, son."

Draco laughed. It was an ugly derisive sound which reminded Hermione a little too much of the boy she'd known at Hogwarts, but she squeezed his hand supportively, because she knew that he wasn't really that boy.

"So what? That tradition didn't turn out so well for me, maybe it's time for a change. Why would you even want us at the Manor? You've made it perfectly clear that you don't approve of this," Draco gestured between himself and Hermione. "If you think I'm going to give you the opportunity to brainwash my children the way you and Mother brainwashed me, you are sorely mistaken."

"Are you truly accusing us of brainwashing you?" Narcissa interjected, she appeared to be some combination between shocked, disbelieving, and sad.

Draco turned to look at her. "I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm telling you that you brainwashed me. I walked into Hogwarts programmed to hate not just muggleborns, but almost all of the students in the castle for one reason or the other. And I can admit that you might not be entirely at fault, because you were raised in the same way and were probably just puppeting those lessons. But, then again, Aunt Andromeda seemed to have learned to think for herself."

"Draco," his mother said softly.

"No!" he snapped. "You both failed me. I may have been raised in the lap of luxury, per our world's standards, but I was denied critical knowledge about the world in general. Hermione was the first muggleborn I ever met, as far as I know. And I'm embarrassed to say that I was lost the first couple of times she took me into the non-magical world during our last year at Hogwarts. She had to lead me around like a child. That's where I live now, nearly all of the time- in the non-magical world, I mean, not that you've bothered to ask," he looked accusingly at each of his parents. "I'm no longer lost there. In fact, I love it. Muggles are creative and clever, it's wonderful. So, I certainly will not have you attempting to infect my children with your toxic world view."

"You will show some respect, boy," Lucius growled, it seemed like he was trying to intimidate his son, but in the face of Draco's true and righteous anger, it fell flat.

"That's the thing Father, I'm no longer that boy who was willing to do anything to make you proud, who almost gave up his humanity in that futile pursuit. I make my own decisions now and I'll show you some respect as soon as you earn it. As for honor, I haven't felt any in the Malfoy name for a very long time."

Hermione knew Draco had needed to get that off his chest, even if this wasn't the ideal venue. But poor Cecilia, who was seated between father and a son, looked terrified by the confrontation. So she decided it was time to try and talk her husband down before wands were drawn.

"There is," Hermione interrupted.

Draco's head whipped around to look at her, clearly shocked by her interruption, and she sighed.

"What do you mean?" He asked. For a man who could be so egotistical, he could also be very self-deprecating.

"Nobody in Australia cares what your name means in Britain," she answered. "In fact, they are more likely to think badly of you for being esteemed in this country, given what they think of the state of things here. But you're hugely respected despite that. People love you because of who you are, because of what you've accomplished. You've made your name- our name- mean something good." She chuckled. "Hell, people fall all over themselves when they find out I'm your wife. Your employees adore you, your associates seek you out for advice. You did that Draco. You brought honor to your name."

She held his gaze and he smiled gratefully; she hadn't seen so much emotion in his expression since they'd said their wedding vows.

"Does that mean there's no luring you back to Britain?" Kingsley interrupted.

And at that point Hermione truly began to doubt his intelligence. Because even if their home country hadn't passed a terrible law they'd both vehemently opposed, on top of being fraught with terrible memories for them both, what did he or it actually have to offer them? Especially given what he'd just witnessed.

Still, she was curious. "What are you going to do?" She challenged.

"What does that mean?"

"Are you going to uphold this abhorrent law?"

"It is necessary for the continuation of our magical population…"

She pushed her salad plate away from her so that she could lean forward to face Kingsley more completely. It was horrid manners. She didn't care.

"Yes, yes, 'we must rebuild the base of the populace,'" she mocked. "But in order to rebuild any population when it's dying, you need one generation- at least- of breeders. People willing to have children for the sake of having children."

"Which is the purpose of the law."

She laughed, low and loud, and in a way that had Draco releasing her hand and instead squeezing the thigh closest to him, lending her as much physical support as possible- he knew what was coming.

"Sure," she scoffed. "But here's the thing. Those breeders have to be willing, they have to want to have children, they have to believe in the cause, or they'll start to rebel."

Kingsley visibly balked.

"Did you really never consider that? You're not the that politician I thought you were, then," she tsked. "How about the fact that my two best friends and I started a militia inside of our boarding school when we were only sixteen years old, largely to combat the pathetic and abusive lessons being perpetrated by a member of this Ministry. Did you think we would just lay down and roll over at this law, at this level of injustice?"

She could only laugh at his shocked expression. Her voice was cold and a little frightening to her own ears, but she was tired of being underestimated- she was tired of them all being underestimated- and Draco's steady presence at her side was reassuring.

"Here's something else you apparently forgot. This generation that you expect to bear the brunt of the effects of this law is the same generation whose childhoods were destroyed by war. Witches and wizards who had to find ways to protect themselves or not be protected at all. We were forced to become soldiers, forced to choose sides against the very people we sat next to in our lessons everyday. You remember that, right? After all, you were there Mr. Minister. And we were children then, so I suppose you didn't think we were all that dangerous, despite what we'd been through, what we'd suffered for this society. But we've grown up now, and we're angry. And, most of all, we won't allow you to treat our children like cattle as well. Did you really think that we would never realize what was being done to us, that we would never retaliate?"

Kingsley struggled for something to say and Hermione momentarily wondered if she should be worried about how much she enjoyed watching him squirm.

"I know it's a lot to ask of you, but it's your duty to Britain," he finally seemed to settle on saying.

"Lay back and think of England then?" She shot back immediately.

"Pardon me?"

"That's what they used to tell muggle brides in Victorian England when it was time to do their wifely duties. You see, women weren't supposed to enjoy sex back then, they were just supposed to lay back and allow their husbands to use their body for their own pleasure and to make babies. What you're asking of us is not a lot Kingsley, it is unconscionable! It is rape! How many times do I have to say the word rape? I said it before, I said it over and over! And that's not even considering the other ways spouses could be mistreated in under this law with no way out of their marriages before producing the requisite number of children!" She slapped the table and took a few calming breaths.

Draco's hand moved to the base of her neck and she allowed his touch to soothe her, if for no other reason than an elevated blood pressure wasn't good for the babies.

"Draco has never touched me unless I wanted him to, but that's not true for everybody in this room. And you sit here and act like I should be thanking you because I was lucky enough to end up in a loving relationship? You used to be a reasonable man, what happened?"

He opened his mouth to reply but Hermione wasn't done.

"And that's another thing. What the fuck do I owe Britain that I haven't already given?" She ripped the sleeve of her dress up her left arm and extended it so that he could see the scar Bellatrix had given her. "I've given my pound of flesh and yet you still ask for more. Why? To save this society? This society that taught me what it felt like to be reviled when I was still just a child? To have people wish me dead simply for existing? And you want me to do so, so that my own children can, what? Grow up here? So that they can learn what it's like to be hated as well: for their mother's blood status or their father's last name? For this scar on my arm or that mark on his? So that they can then be forced to abide by this law? That's not a convincing argument Kingsley."

"There's more to it than that," he objected, but it was weak.

"Oh really? Tell me then. Explain to me why I shouldn't take my family away from this horrid place as soon as I possibly can and never return?"

Kingsley's eyes flashed with anger. "So, that's it then? You would just leave it all behind. What about your family's legacy?" He directed this question at Draco. "Or your friends," he turned back to Hermione, "how do they feel about you abandoning them? Do you think you'll be remembered fondly for running away?"

Oh, he was really grasping at straws now; and making the Gryffindor within her roar to the surface at such an outrageous assertion. She was trying to gather her thoughts, keep herself from completely losing her temper when she became aware of a presence at her back. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "I'm fine Harry."

"I'm sure that you are," he answered, voice colder than she'd ever heard it, but she knew it wasn't directed at her. "There's nothing you can't handle, you've never run away from anything in your life. I just wanted to give the Minister something to think about: how do you think it will play out if Harry Potter and Ron Weasley resign from the auror corps because you didn't give Hermione Malfoy, nee Granger, the Lady Black the respect she has more than earned. Not to mention that these days, when she gets upset, it also upsets my godchildren and I simply won't stand for that."

Kingsley's eyes went wide with surprise, which she hoped would distract him from the fact that Harry had somehow overheard their conversation from halfway across the room. She didn't want him to catch on to the fact that she and Draco were wearing listening devices connected to several of their friends and stop talking.

"Go ahead, tell him what you've done," Harry nudged her shoulder gently. She turned and looked up at him, an eyebrow quirked in question. "Well I'm over here already, I feel like it's my duty to Sirius' memory to witness this epic prank you're about to pull."

She shrugged and turned to Draco. "Darling, do you have my bag?" He smiled, eyes flicking in Harry's direction, and removed a small evening bag, similar to the one she'd taken horcrux hunting, from the inside pocket of his jacket and handed it to her. She opened it, and in an intentionally flashy display of magic began to wandlessly summon things from inside. A galleon and a mobile phone she handed to Draco. A folder of papers she kept, then she turned back to Kingsley smiling sweetly.

"Draco gave me a present when we found out I was pregnant."

Kingsley remained silent.

"You're supposed to ask what it is," she said, with put-upon frustration.

"What is it?" He sighed, and she thought he was finally realizing that he'd walked into a trap. But he couldn't walk away at this point, he'd look like a fool. This conversation had garnered the attention of a large portion of the room, especially since Harry had inserted himself into it. But little did he know, it was about to get a lot worse.

"It was a very thoughtful present," she explained with the most saccharine smile she could muster.

"Well I am very thoughtful," Draco leaned over and left a kiss on her temple and she could tell he was pleased to be re-entering the fray.

"You see," Hermione continued, shooting her husband a smile, "he knew I was going to have to cut down on my usual work load due to the pregnancy, especially when we learned that we were expecting twins. And he knows how bored I get when I don't have anything to do. So he gave me the Black family fortune to play with."

Aside from Draco's quiet chuckles it was like a wave of silence crashed over the room. Hermione could feel Harry shaking with silent laughter behind her, given the way he was gripping the back of her chair.

"Come again?" Kingsley choked, staring at Draco in obvious shock.

She looked at Draco and pouted in an exaggerated manner. "Was I unclear?"

"I thought you made yourself very clear, my love," he answered, brushing his thumb over her lips and winking. He turned to Kingsley. "I didn't want it. The Black fortune, that is. As far as I'm concerned it's blood money. So, I basically just let it be after I inherited it. The investments were quite a mess because they hadn't been tended to in a decade. But then I realized that Hermione's brilliant with numbers and I figured she could amuse herself growing it, and finding something useful to do with it. She likes helping people as much as she likes bringing history back into the light."

"I did pretty well, if I do say so myself," the woman in question chimed back in.

"Like I said, brilliant," he touched a finger to her nose and then lowered it to her lips where she nipped at it. They were laying it on thickly again, but this had gone back to being a lot of fun.

Harry made a small sound of disgust which had her shaking herself out of her reverie. "Anyway, once I really began making money, I started trying to figure out what to do with it. So I went to Draco, because spending money is his second favorite hobby after making money. And it was his turn to be brilliant." She handed the folder to Kingsley. "Tell him about your idea, darling."

He snorted softly and kissed her temple, keeping her close. "Well, Hermione was interested in the idea of a charitable endeavor, possibly a muggle charity. She thought that the last Lord Black would approve. But then we had some friends come to visit us and they mentioned the growing unrest about the marriage law, especially now that people are beginning to have children who could be termed products of this law, and who are beginning to fear what it will mean for those children when they come of age. I began to feel guilty that I had the means to escape it, and to shield my children from it, when most people didn't. What you're holding in your hands represents their financial means to do so. Go ahead, take a look."

Out of the corner of her eyes Hermione saw Draco adjusting the enchanted galleon to let the others know that the signal they'd agreed upon was coming, and to watch for it.

Kingsley reluctantly opened the folder and began to read, his eyes growing wider and wider as he began to comprehend the amount of money at play here. "You can't think people will just leave it all behind: their homes, their careers, the rest of their families?" His question was incredulous but there was an undertone of resignation that made her think he hadn't completely underestimated them afterall.

"Oh Minister, we're way ahead of you there. We wouldn't have come to you with this if we didn't think people wanted our help. So, find a way to appeal this law, or watch a hefty portion of the young talent in this country leave her shores for good. And if you think the international community will just sit back while you essentially hold people prisoner, think again. It was one thing when they believed we were on board, it's another thing now that we've made it clear that we aren't. Halfblood and especially muggleborn witches and wizards have fled Britain to escape prejudice here for centuries. They've established conclaves in other former British colonies. The way their ancestors were treated was disgusting, do you really think they weren't prepared to support us when we were similarly treated? Your willingness to treat people like tools and your ignorance of the outside world will be your downfall, Minister. It will be this country's downfall. I tried to tell you this many times and you ignored me. I will not allow my children to fall victim to the same attitude."

Hermione raised her glass in a mockery of a toast which was the signal for all the others in on their plan to do the same. There were about fifty of them. They represented approximately a fifth of the guests present that night, but they had more power than their numbers suggested.

They included all three members of the Golden Trio, the other three members of the Ministry Six, several members of the Wizengamot, business owners, Hogwarts professors, Ministry workers, and Gringotts employees. This would be a devastating blow to the economy and infrastructure of Magical Britain if they followed through on their threat. One that it probably wouldn't be able to recover from, and anybody with half a brain only had to glance around the room to realize that.

A rush of noise swept through the room as people began to talk about what had just happened, and those in on the plan used the mobiles they'd been provided to call their overseas contacts and inform them that the plan had been put into action. If any of them started mysteriously disappearing the contacts were to make a fuss internationally. Most of them thought that she and Draco were being paranoid by insisting on this precaution, but they refused to take any chances.

Draco was speaking with Alex and Hermione vaguely heard him say something about, "it was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen, Al."

"Your move Minister," she said as she took a sip of the one glass of Champagne she was allowed for the night. She immediately made a face and turned towards her husband. "That's disgusting, this salad is pathetic, and the babies and I are hungry," she whined. "Please tell me you have a reservation. And I hope it's somewhere absurdly over the top."

"Merlin, Malfoy, you've turned her into a snob," Harry griped.

"She always had exquisite tastes, you were just too ignorant to recognize it. I honestly feel sorry for your wife who is lovely, despite her appalling taste in husbands."

"You had your pick of wizards, Mione, and this is the one you chose?"

Hermione pursed her lips to keep from laughing. She still didn't know if they were aware that their bickering had transitioned from antagonistic to- almost- friendly months ago, and she wasn't going to be the one to point it out to them.

"Well, I think I could have done worse. And as Ginny says, he is very pretty."

"Godric give me strength," she heard Harry mutter.

Draco just smirked. "Would you like French or Italian?" He asked as he stood and extended a hand to help her up.

"Sometimes you're annoyingly perfect." She left a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I never thought I'd live to see a Lady Black worthy of the title," Hermione turned around to see Andromeda smirking at her- she'd never looked so much like her nephew. Andromeda raised her glass in Draco's direction. "Well done."

"I thought so too," he answered, looking entirely too self satisfied, but it wouldn't suit her purpose to call him on it.

"Would the two of you mind if I brought Teddy by to see you while you're here?"

"Oh please do!" Exclaimed Hermione, "I'd love to see him!"

"Gin and I will be over there tomorrow with James after lunch," Harry provided. "Apparently there are trunks full of jewelry she's just dying to play dress up with."

Andromeda just chuckled and nodded. "That sounds like a fun afternoon."

"We're at the cliff house, Aunt, do you need the floo address?" Draco added.

Andromeda smiled softly at him. "No, I remember."

"Well it's been a pleasure," Draco said sarcastically to the table at large.

Hermione just nodded at them all and then hooked each of her arms through one of Draco and Harry's. "Ready gentlemen?"

They nodded and led her towards the Weasley table where most of the occupants were waiting on them. When they reached it Draco released her and she took Ron's offered arm so that she was now situated between him and Harry. She smiled at him and then they stepped forward. They headed out of the ballroom, shadowed closely by their spouses- Draco escorting the Harry and Ron's wives- in a sign of solidarity. The other Weasley boys with their own spouses followed closely behind. Hermione hoped they wouldn't get into too much trouble with their mother for this. They were then followed by a mass exodus of young people who would hopefully cement the point they were trying to make.

"Hermione," Ginny stepped forward to clasp her arm once they were in the atrium, removing the listening device from her ear which was several generations apart from the original 'extendable ears' the Weasley twins had fashioned when they were all still teenagers, and had rather brilliantly allowed her, and several trusted others, to hear every word of what had been said at their table. "That was brilliant!"

"Let's just hope that it works," she squeezed her friend's arm as they all portkeyed away to the Black property she and Draco had made available for the occasion. The talk of reservations had been a bluff as they hoped the misdirection would keep the Ministry chasing its tail for awhile, not suspecting that the co-conspirators were actually gathered together. They also wanted to enjoy a party with the wonderful people who were willing to follow their lead.

"It will Hermione, it will," Ginny said firmly when they landed. "We deserve it," she placed a kiss on both of Hermione's cheeks and gave her belly a little rub before skipping away.

Familiar arms surrounded her. "She's right you know," Draco murmured into her ear, as his fingers danced down her waist to her hip, "and you were magnificent. I'm not sure I've ever been quite so turned on."

"We have guests," she chided, guiding his hand to a more appropriate location.

"I'm aware. I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

"I love you too." She paused. "Does it kill you a little bit that Kingsley was right? That we're only together because of the law?"

"No."

"No?"

"I loved you before the law, I'll still love you when we defeat it. My life was...well, lets just say that for me, loving you was the beginning of everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like how the plan unfolded. Just an epilogue to follow. Thank you so much for reading!


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

The marriage law collapsed in spectacular fashion within six months. It wasn't appealed, at least not at first. It just stopped being enforced. Ministry officials were too upset or too afraid to do so, and the Wizengamot was too terrified to force them to do- well- their jobs, and yet they seemed equally determined to dig their heels in about officially appealing the law in a transparent, and utterly ironic, display of rebellion against the rebellion.

But as it turned out, the almost surety of imminent economic collapse made the elite, who depended on said economy, give in despite the fear of the possibility of population collapse in the future. When even Percy Weasley was refusing to enforce Ministry policy, there was a problem And as they were wont to do, the general public mimicked their leaders and gave in as well. Even if they didn't understand what they were acquiescing to.

It made Hermione and her allies feel a little sick. But after the explosive display at the Samhain Gala, the law itself went out with a whimper. By the time it was taken off the books, hardly anybody even noticed. However, half-way around the world Hermione and Draco had their own quiet celebration after they'd put their children to bed.

And even though her friends had initially hoped to stay at home, they found the entire experience disillusioning. In the end, after their mission was accomplished, the Potters joined the Malfoys on their island continent a little less than two years later. Ginny had gotten a taste for the sun, and Harry was tired of the swinging pendulum between love and hate that was his public life. And worse was what he feared it could do to his small children in the future. He didn't want to stick around to find out. The Ron Weasley clan followed in their wake after less than six months.

Despite their relocation, the couples did not allow Britain to be forgotten. Even if they'd decided they didn't want to be there themselves, they felt a certain duty. Especially after the way so many of their fellow young British citizens had stood beside them against the marriage law. They were determined to stand beside them in turn in building a more equitable society.

Harry and Draco both had seats in the Wizengamot, as did many of their allies. And the two men made regular trips back to the isles and built a coalition of like-minded families to try and ensure that things didn't sink back into the dark ages.

Molly Weasley was absolutely heartbroken at their emigration until her children- with the addition of Hermione and Draco- bought the family a holiday home in Australia big enough to house the entire clan. It was rare that they were all able to be there together. But after Arthur's retirement Molly and Arthur spent half the year there spoiling the Potter/Weasley/Malfoy children, exploring the southern hemisphere, and welcoming any others who cared to come along for a visit.

Hermione was convinced that no children had ever been loved as her children, Lyra and Rigel were adored. And that was despite the lack of presence of paternal grandparents in their lives. Though they continued to be wary, Hemione's own parents had eventually come around and were a part of their grandchildren's lives, even as their magic continued to be a cause for caution to the older couple, which sometimes made things difficult. But they had so many wonderful surrogate aunts, uncles, and cousins, they never felt a lack of love.

However, the absence of Draco's parents in their lives was a difficult subject for Hermione as she simultaneously resented them for being so disinterested, and was grateful that they kept their distance. But she eventually accepted that she had no power to influence them.

Hermione eventually took up an invitation to teach at the Australian equivalent of Hogwarts. But she only did so because she determined that the faculty were much more open minded than what she'd encountered in Britain. The headmaster had actually sought her out to begin a new history course mixing magical and non-magical history. It was her dream job.

She still had the opportunity to go on anthropological digs during the holidays: sometimes she took her children, and sometimes even Draco came along. By the time the Malfoy twins were five years old they had been to every continent except for Antarctica. Rigel was fascinated, and while Lyra loved tagging along, she actually preferred to accompany her father to work.

On their tenth anniversary Draco led Hermione down to the secluded beach where they'd made their wedding vows and subsequently built their home. He had a private dinner prepared for them, and arranged a night alone. He would have done something bigger, more over the top, but he'd learned over the years that his wife preferred simplicity.

She allowed him to spoil her, but in small thoughtful ways. She had little use for expensive gifts or big parties. She wouldn't have wanted him to sweep her away on some far off retreat, she would want a celebration which would allow their children to come skipping home the next day. And, in return, she indulged his need for attention. Their friends were still talking about the party she'd thrown for his thirtieth birthday.

He pulled her down on the sand next to him and grinned at her. "Any regrets?"

"None at all. Sometimes I think I should wish that things had happened differently...sooner. We really had something that last year at Hogwarts. But I'm not sure we were ready, and if we'd pushed it then we might not be here now. So, no."

She plopped herself between his legs and he hugged her to him.

She stroked the arms surrounding her. "You made it all real for me, you made it good, a life as opposed to a law," she murmured. "Even if we hadn't been able to defeat it, I'd be thrilled with our life. You know that, right?"

"I do. And me too, against all odds."

"Happy anniversary."

"I'm happy this is no longer the anniversary of the day that the British Ministry forced us to marry. That it's not about sticking it to them."

Hermione wriggled in his arms so that she could look up at him. "Was it ever, really?"

He smirked- such a familiar expression, which had once made her so angry, now she couldn't even begin to be offended.

"No, you're right," she responded. "It was somehow- all at once- a beginning, a middle, and an end. But I'm very happy with the way we've continued."

"Me too and happy anniversary to you too."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's a little something new. No worries fans of AUM and ASL, while this is a decent length story (approximately 40k words) it is finished. I'm not going to commit to an update schedule because I will be editing as I post. However, I do promise to post the first full length chapter tomorrow because I know this is just a teaser, and in that chapter we get to the heart of the story and the law mentioned in the summary. Thanks for reading!


End file.
